Harry Potter y Las Hadas del Bosque de Awa
by Daria GutenMorgen
Summary: Para mayores de 18 años. Despues de DH. Amores y desamores. Hermione y Ron,Harry y Ginny lidiaran en el amor. El bosque de Awa y las Hadas estan en peligro.Harry ayudará a las Hadas para devolverles lo que les han robado.
1. 1  Demasiadas emociones

_Hola a todos. Primero que todo quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter. No quedé contenta con el final q JK Rowling le dio a la historia y luego de leer el libro imagine una continuación que encajara en esos siguientes 19 años la continuación de "las Reliquias de la Muerte"._

_Esta historia tiene contenido **sexual explicito**, por lo que esta escrita **para mayores de 18 años. **_

_La **mayoria** de los personajes pertenecen a Jk Rowling, mientras que otros pocos personajes que apareceran dentro de los proximos capitulos pertencen a mi._

_Y ahora que has leido todo esto, te invito a leer esta historia... Disfrutala Y no olvies dejarme reviews._

_OJO:_

* * *

**_ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE SPOILERS DE DH. _**

* * *

**Harry Potter y las Hadas del Bosque de Awa.**

--

Capítulo 1

"_Demasiadas emociones"_

La guerra en Hogwarts había terminado hace unos pocos minutos, Lupin, Tonks y Fred habían fallecido en la guerra a manos de hechizos de magia negra. Harry había derrotado a Lord Voldemort y a pesar del agotamiento que tenían Hermione, Ron Y Harry, subieron a la oficina del director para hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore.

El año pasado había perdido a Hedwig y su Saeta de Fuego. Ya sabía que no podía revivir a Hedwig pero quizás existía alguna posibilidad de traer su escoba de vuelta. Se había extraviado cuando intentaban escapar de los mortífagos el día que había dejado la casa de sus tíos en el número 4 de Private Drive.

Tomó la varita antigua y caminó hasta una de las ventanas de la oficina del director.

La agitó suavemente y dijo en voz alta –"_Accio_ Saeta de Fuego". Bajó la varita miró a sus amigos y al retrato de Dumbledore que estaba colgado en la pared.

-"Harry... de verdad crees que la invoque?"- pregunto insegura Hermoine.

-"Hermione es la varita más poderosa del mundo, ya viste como reparó la que tú le rompiste."- dijo Ron.

Harry miró a su amiga mostrándole su varita original en la mano, moviéndola de lado a lado con una gran sonrisa en su cara, la varita antigua la había arreglado y funcionaba perfectamente.

Hermione encogió los hombros, total Harry no perdía nada con tratar…

Hermione miro el retrato de Dumbledore y se acercó a el...

-"Profesor… usted cree que la escuela abra en Septiembre"- Preguntó Hermione.

Ron la miró interesado, era cosa de tiempo que Hermione comenzara a preguntar por el futuro de Hogwarts.

Tenía la sospecha de que si salían vivos de la guerra final Hermione se si podía seguir con su afán de seguir estudiando y eventualmente querría terminar con sus estudios para comenzar una carrera profesional.

-"Mi querida señorita Granger, me temo que si"- dijo Albus Dumbledore desde su retrato con una sonrisa. –"si bien la conozco, me atrevo a decir que usted esta pensando en terminar sus estudios, estoy en lo correcto?"-

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta asintiendo con su cabeza.

-"así es profesor Dumbledore"- dijo Hermoine serenamente.

-"Le sugiero que vaya a hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall, ella será la nueva directora de Hogwarts ya que Severus falleció… (Hubo un silencio de parte de Dumbledore)…Según se, varios alumnos de Hogwarts tendrán que repetir año…-"

-"Como Neville, Luna y Ginny, no es cierto?"- preguntó Ron.

-"Creo que los que nombro Señor Weasley, son algunos de los alumnos que tendrían que volver a terminar sus estudios"- contestó Dumbledore.

Neville tenía que repetir año por asistencia. Al igual que Ginny y Luna.

En ese momento se escuchó como un chiflido a lo lejos, Harry miró atentamente por la ventana y se dio cuenta que algo venía volando a gran velocidad como un proyectil hacía el. Sintió un extraño nervio en su estomago…No lo podía creer…

En un momento a otro se encontró con su escoba favorita en sus manos. Sintió las ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, aunque sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas... La emoción era demasiado. En las ultimas horas había sido todo tan intenso que solo quería dormir una siesta larga…Cuando despertara podría salir a volar en su escoba.

-"Blimey, Harry…tu Saeta…"- exclamó Ron anonadado.

-"Lo sé…"- Harry no puedo decir nada más, lo único que quería era volver a volar y jugar Quidditch… Había recuperado su Saeta de Fuego. Era mucho más que una escoba para él, era algo que su padrino le había regalado y ahora junto con esa foto que había encontrado tirada en el suelo en la habitación de Sirius en la casa de sus padres tenía otro significado.

Harry se preguntó si en el caso de que Sirius no le hubiese regalado esa escoba de juguete cuando era niño, le habría sido tan fácil aprender a volar en su primer año de Hogwarts? Le habría tenido el mismo gusto?

Harry tomó la capa de invisibilidad y la metió en su bolsillo..

-"Hasta luego, nos vemos en Septiembre"- Les dijo Dumbledore desde el cuadro mientras asentía con una sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara.

Tomó la escoba en una mano. Se despidieron del cuadro de Dumbledore y salieron de la oficina.

Los tres estaban agotados…mientras bajaban las escaleras de caracol y pasaban por la gran gárgola Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione, se dieron una mirada tierna y siguieron caminando hasta afuera de a escuela con las manos entrelazadas.

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada principal del castillo, ahí estaban algunos de la Orden del Fénix y en otro los profesores de Hogwarts, todos hablando en grupos…

-"Tengo que hablar con Mcgonagall y creo que tienes que ir con tu familia, ellos te necesitan"-Hermione le dijo a Ron.

-"Lo se"- contestó Ron dándole una mirada de pena.

Hermione se soltó de la mano de Ron mientras el iba a hablar con su padre y sus hermanos que confortaban a la desconsolada Señora Weasley…

Ninguno de los dos notó a Harry, el se había alejado de ellos y se fue a sentar solo en una banca de mármol que estaba a final del pasillo.

Por primera vez no estaba usando su capa de invisibilidad y se consideraba completamente invisible.

Harry sintió un enorme escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, por una parte se sentía tan culpable por todas esas muertes…

Si tan solo hubiese ido donde Voldemort de inmediato y no se hubiese demorado toda esa cantidad de tiempo viendo en el pensadero los recuerdos que Severus Snape tenía de Lilly, la mama de Harry. Pero por otro lado ,si no hubiese ido a la oficina del director y no se hubiera metido en el pensadero, jamás se habría enterado de la verdad. Severus Snape era bueno y estaba enamorado de Lilly Potter.

Se preguntó si su padre lo sabía, quizás por eso no se habían llevado bien desde que entraron a Hogwarts y siendo Severus tan amigo de Lilly quizás James lo consideraba, para él, como una "competencia".

Miraba de lejos a los Weasleys, como trataban de consolarse unos a los otros y ponían su atención en Molly. Harry se sentía cada vez más mal. Miró a Ginny desde lejos, ella abrazaba a su mamá. Su cabellera pelirroja estaba más larga desde la última vez que la había visto…

Cuando deseaba tenerla en sus brazos y amarla eternamente…

Pensó en que había tenido a Ginny tan lejos durante todo un año y ahora que estaban en el mismo lugar la sentía tan lejana.

Seguiría Ginny enamorada de Harry? Lo abría esperado? Habría pensado en ese beso apasionado que se habían dado en el día del ultimo cumpleaños de Harry?

Sus pensamientos lo atormentaban…

Harry respiró profundo y se preguntó en donde iría luego que decidieran todos marcharse, pensó en la Madriguera junto a los Weasleys, y luego en la habitación que esperaba por el en Hogwarts.

El lugar más tranquilo donde estaría seria con los Weasleys, porque estando en Hogwarts no lo dejarían descansar tranquilo. Harían muchas preguntas como siempre y sería el centro de atención una vez más.

Era cosa de minutos en que los alumnos de Hogwarts, que estaban en la casa de Alberforth Dumbledore en Hogsmade, volvieran a sus salas comunes por el túnel secreto.

Harry solo quería descansar en paz…

Sentía un alivio y a la vez un nervio extraño de irse a la casa de los Weasleys, ellos jamás lo habían hecho sentir como un extraño, siempre había sido bienvenido, ahora incluso dentro de toda la complicada situación estaba seguro de que podría irse ahí, pero que era lo que realmente lo estaba haciendo sentir incomodo?.

---

Hermione caminó hasta donde estaba el grupo de profesores y alguna gente del ministerio… Le tocó el brazo a Minerva Mcgonagall, para llamar su atención.

-"Profesora Mcgonagall, podría hablar algo con usted un segundo?"- preguntó temerosa Hermoine.

-"Claro señorita Granger."- Contestó animada Mcgonagall.

Se alejaron un poco del grupo de profesores…

-"Dígame en que la puedo ayudar, esta usted, Weasley y Potter bien?"- preguntó con interés.

-"Oh si estamos bien aunque muy cansados... Profesora… quería preguntarle si… ehm…se que no es el momento pero… puedo regresar a Hogwarts en Septiembre para terminar mis estudios"- preguntó segura Hermione.

-"Oh querida por su puesto que si, ahora no puedo darle detalles pero si quiere después de los próximos eventos puedo enviarte una carta contándoselo todo, que le parece?"-

-"Muchas gracias profesora, ehm bueno… no le quito más tiempo…"- Hermoine se notaba contenta.

Se despidieron y cada una se fue a por su lado. Mcgonagall volvió con el grupo de profesores y Hermione buscó entre la multitud a Harry.

Caminó hasta encontrar a Harry sentado en una banca alejado de todos, Hermione fue donde el y se sentó a su lado.

-"Estas bien?"- preguntó a su mejor amigo.

-"No se…. Hermione… solo me quiero ir de aquí…"- Harry la miro agotado y luego dirigió su mirada hasta el piso.

-"Busquemos a Ron…"- sugirió ella levantándose de la banca.

-"No, espera… no creo que sea el momento para interrumpirlo.. Esta ahí con su familia y-"

-"Que pasa Harry, por que no quieres ir donde ellos? No quieres ir a la Madriguera"- preguntó Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros parándose de la banca evitando que Hermione fuera a buscar a Ron.

-"No se…no se si quiero ir ahí, no se que quiero Hermione… solo quiero salir de aquí, me estoy sofocando y creo que voy a perder la cabeza…- Harry se estaba desesperando…

-"Tranquilo Harry, esta todo bien, estoy aquí y lo sabes"- Hermione lo abrazó tan fuerte que Harry sintió un apoyo infinito con ese abrazo de apoyo que Hermione le estaba dando. Por primera vez Harry perdió la compostura y lloró como un niño de 4 años abrazadola.

Harry necesitaba sacar todo ese sentimiento fuera de si. Necesitaba desahogarse como fuera y no le importaba si alguien lo viera llorar… era demasiado para el.

Era un momento de impotencia, más aun con todo el agotamiento que estos estaban sintiendo… Había sido demasiadas emociones en tan corto tiempo.

Así estuvieron por un largo rato… Cuando Harry se sintió más calmado Alguien detrás de ellos se limpió la garganta haciendo un ruido. Hermione y Harry se separaron.

-"Todo bien"- preguntó Ron.

Quizás en otro momento se habría puesto celoso de ver a Hermione abrazando a Harry de esa manera, pero sabía que el momento lo ameritaba.

Ginny que había ido con Ron a buscar a Harry y Hermione estaba callada.

Jamás había visto a Harry de esa manera, su corazón se le apretó cuando vio los tristes ojos de Harry mirando los suyos… Ella solo le dio una sonrisa haciéndolo entender que todo estaba bien. No se dijeron nada…

-"Como están las cosas Ron?"- preguntó Hermione.

-"Bueno, mamá se va a casa con Fleur, ella esta muy mal, y ehmmm… Papa, Bill, Charlie, George, Percy y yo nos quedaremos aquí a ayudar a algunas cosas, pero no tardaremos… ustedes pueden irse con mamá y las chicas a descansar, en una hora más voy, esta bien?"-

Harry asintió sin sentirse excluido, entendía perfectamente lo que Ron tenía que hacer y el hecho de tener a Ginny mantuvo su mente alejada de las cosas que Ron haría con sus hermanos.

Ginny lo tomó de la mano repentinamente, haciendo que el corazón de Potter se acelerara a mil por hora…Harry solo quiso tomarla por la cintura, besarla y hacerla suya, pero se contuvo. No era el momento.

Eran demasiadas emociones juntas… Caminaron hasta donde Fleur y Molly los estaban esperando…

Hermione se quedó con Ron, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó tiernamente.

No le importó que el momento no fuera el indicado, solo quería hacerlo sentir bien y ese beso le demostraría el apoyo de ella hacía el.

Cuando se separaron se miraron directo a los ojos… El corazón de ambos latía muy fuerte. La respiración de Ron estaba muy agitada.

-"Hermione, te amo"-

-"Yo también te amo Ron"-

Ambos sonrieron embobados de amor… Tenían tantas cosas que decirse, tenían tantas cosas de que hablar. Ahora tenían tiempo. Tenían un futuro para estar juntos. Voldemort no existía y el mundo estaría más algo más tranquilo.

-"Quieres que me quede contigo?"- preguntó Hermione.

-"Prefiero que vayas con Ginny, ella te necesita, yo iré en una hora"-

Hermione asintió, entendiendo lo que Ron haría.

-"Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer"- le dijo Hermione a Ron haciendo que el se sintiera alagado por el status de "hombre".

Se besaron por última vez y se despidieron.

Hermione se fue a donde Ginny y Harry la estaban esperando…

--

La señora Weasley estaba tan mal. Tan triste, sus ojos estaban todos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. El sentimiento de perder a un hijo debía ser horrible y más aun haberlo perdido el mismo día en que perdía a amigos.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en Lupin y Tonks…

Teddy Lupin, el hijo de Remus y Tonks, viviría con la mama de Tonks y ahora era el momento para darle todo el amor y apoyo que ese bebe necesitaba.

Pensó en cuanto Sirius lo quería y el tomaría el ejemplo de su padrino para ser el mejor padrino que Teddy podía tener.

Molly miró a Harry con gran ternura.

-"Harry querido, que bueno que vas con nosotras"- La señora Weasley le dio un gran abrazo y Harry se sintió tan conmovido que derramó algunas lágrimas.

La señora Weasley era lo más cercano a una madre que el tenía y Harry la quería muchísimo.

Molly tomó a Harry por el brazo y caminaron hasta las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Una vez que estaban todos reunidos, se desaparecieron por grupos.

Ginny iría con Hermione, la señora Weasley iría con Harry y Fleur se desaparecería sola.

De repente todo lo que rodeaba a Harry se puso oscuro y su cuerpo se comenzó a apretar… El cerró los ojos como siempre lo había hecho y cuando los abrió ya estaban en el patio de la Madriguera.

En un segundo aparecieron Fleur, Ginny y Hermione.

Entraron a la casa, lo más terrible fue ver el un porta retrato que tenía la foto de la familia Weasley en su ultimo viaje a Egipto… Se acercó a el y miró la foto con mucha pena. Molly estalló en llanto haciendo que a todos se les apretara el corazón, todos notaron a Fred en la foto y les bajo una pena enorme.

Hermione no puedo contener las lágrimas y se puso a llorar también.

Fleur contenía sus emociones… Caminó hasta pararse frente a un espejo que había en una pared colgado en el living y empezó a arreglarse el pelo con sus manos.

Ginny tomó a su mama del brazo y se la llevó a su habitación. Era lo mejor para ella, tenía que descansar.

-"Voy a hacer té"- dijo Hermione, era mejor mantenerse concentrada en algo más.

Se fue a la cocina y puso a hervir agua. Sacó de un estante un frasco de vidrio que contenía hojas de té de la India.

Harry se sentó en la mesa y respiró profundo.

El olor de la Madriguera lo había calmado… Solo necesitaba dormir profundo y reponerse de todo el cansancio físico y emocional que tenía.

De repente sintió la urgencia de ir al baño y se levantó.

-"Voy al baño"- le dijo a Hermione y se metió en el baño del primer piso.

En ese momento Ginny bajaba al primer piso…miró para todos lados, lo primero que vio fue a Fleur arreglando su rubio cabello frente al espejo. Ginny suspiró, Fleur no tenía remedio. Se fue a la cocina a acompañar a Hermione.

-"Y Harry?"- pregunto Ginny.

-"Esta en el baño,…como esta tu mamá?-"

-"Se quedó dormida de inmediato, esta muy mal… le hará bien dormir…

-"Creo q todos necesitamos descansar… ay mira! estoy haciendo té"- contestó Hermione.

-"Oh que bien, necesito uno ahora… Hermione, me puedes ayudar en algo?"-

-"Si claro, dime"-

-"Bueno… es el espíritu que esta en la habitación de Ron… tu sabes ese que llenaron de furúnculos y todo… y pensando en que van a querer dormir ahí, no sería mejor que lo subiéramos a la habitación del ático donde vivía?-

-"Ya vamos, creo que esta bien, aun no esta listo el té y eso no nos demorará"-

Ambas subieron a la habitación de Ron. Cuando abrieron la puerta fue como una cachetada de olor putrefacto que les daban.

Cerraron la puerta rápidamente y se quedaron afuera.

Ginny intentó no parecer demasiado sospechosa, ella había tirado una posición fétida de efecto doble de los Sortilegios Weasley hace unos pocos días. Lo había planeado todo, ese era el momento para tener a Harry cerca…y así por una parte podría vengarse de la interrupción de Ron durante ese último beso que ella y Harry habían compartido en su pieza.

No le diría nada a Hermione, porque sabía que su amiga le daría un sermón infinito.

-"Que asco Ginny"-exclamó Hermione con asco, ella había sentido olores hediondos pero eso sobrepasaba a todo.

-"Lo se…tratamos de nuevo, pero esta vez sin respirar… OK?- dijo Ginny.

Hermione asintió..

-"OK… 1…2….3"- dijo Ginny aguantando su respiración y abriendo la puerta.

Hermione apuntó hacia el espíritu y giró su varita poniéndole un hechizo que lo devolvía al lugar en donde vivía antes.

Volvió a girar su varita y apuntó hasta la ventana de la habitación de Ron

–"_ábrete_"- tiró el hechizo y la ventana se abrió… Ginny y Hermione salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

-"Gracias"-

-"De nada,… Ginny los chicos no pueden dormir ahí, el olor es insoportable…"-

-"Lo se… supongo que Percy dormirá hoy en la casa y hay menos camas… podrían los chicos dormir por hoy con nosotras… que dices?"-

-"Pero que dirán tus papas?"-

-"No creo que les moleste por hoy…"- Ginny sonrió Pícara.

Se fueron a la pieza de Ginny y movieron su cama hasta la pared haciendo más espacio para poder meter los colchones en donde los chicos dormirían.

Una vez teniendo todo listo se sentaron en cama de Ginny a conversar…

-"Hermione, Harry conoció a alguien más durante ese viaje?"- pregunto Ginny con interés.

-Ginny… No conoció a nadie… de hecho a veces en las noches mientras dormía pronunciaba tu nombre despacito en sus sueños…"-

-"De verdad?"- Ginny se mordía el labio inferior y se ruborizaba un poco.

-"Enserio que si… a veces lo veía mirando el mapa merodeador para ver en donde estabas, yo creo que Harry sigue enamorado de ti,"-

-"awwwww"- Ginny se llenó de ternura… aun tenía esperanzas con Harry.

Esta vez no había nada ni nadie que evitara que ellos dos pudieran llevar a cabo su amor.

Bajaron a la cocina… Ginny iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… a pesar de que por dentro estaba triste, por otro lado estaba feliz de tener a Harry ahí, sano y salvo…. Y aun más importante, Harry aun pensaba en ella.

En la mesa estaba Harry y Fleur sentados tomando té.

El cansancio en la cara de Harry era evidente, pero cuando cruzo miradas con Ginny su cara se iluminó.

-"Que estagan haciendo, pog que se demogagan tanto, ya debegian estag acá"- pregunto Fleur mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-"Ron dijo que estarían de vuelta como en una hora"- dijo Hermione sirviéndose un poco de té en una taza.

-"Pego ya ha pasado mas de una hoga y cuagto"- Fleur estaba inquieta por su marido, necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo…

Ginny y Hermione se sentaron a la mesa con Fleur y Harry.

Harry bostezó y Ginny llamó su atención.

-"Si estas muy cansado Harry, será mejor que te vayas a acostar, con Hermione ya preparamos las camas"-

-"Oh gracias, pero prefiero esperar…."- Harry bostezó de nuevo tapándose la boca con la mano… No aguantaría otra hora despierto, y su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta… Tenia que irse a dormir.

-"Mejor será que me vaya a dormir"-dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa, tomó la taza para ir a lavarla.

-"Deja ahí, yo me hago cargo"- dijo Hermione amablemente.

Harry asintió y se despidió de cada uno, subió a acostarse… No se dio cuenta que Ginny iba detrás…

-"Harry, espera…"- la voz de Ginny hizo que a Harry se le pararan los pelos de los brazos.

-"Ehm… que pasa?"- el corazón de el latía tan fuerte que Harry pensó que Ginny sería capaz de oírlo.

-"Aquí, tendrán que dormir en mi pieza… no se puede entrar a la pieza de Ron,.. el olor es insoportable… Hermione dejo la pieza con la ventana abierta para que se ventilara…."- explicó Ginny abriendo la puerta de su pieza…

-"oh esta bien…- Dijo Harry no tratando de parecer muy entusiasmado con la idea, pero por dentro saltaba de emoción.

Dormir en la misma habitación que Ginny era algo que solo había imaginado en sueños.

Entraron juntos a la pieza y Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-"Hermione dormirá conmigo en la cama, porque no hay suficiente espacio para poner otro colchón y… bueno, tu puedes elegir cualquiera de esos que esta ahí…-"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny trataba de no parecer tan interesada tampoco demostrar que ella tenía gran cumpa por eso.

Cuanto ansiaba que en vez de compartir cama con Hermione, hubiese sido Harry el que tendría que dormir con ella.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de ambos, era obvio que cada uno quería decirle cosas al otro, y esta era la primera vez que habían estado solos en tanto tiempo…

-"ehm bueno, si necesitas algo me avisas OK…estaré abajo"-Ginny dijo amablemente.

-"gracias"-contestó Harry.

Ginny salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Harry se golpeó la cabeza.

-_Eres un tonto Potter, la tienes frente a ti y no le dices nada?- _Harry se mortificó con sus pensamientos, de in impulso salió de la habitación para alcanzar a Ginny que aun no bajaba las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

-"Ginny, espera"- Harry le dijo alcanzándola.

-"Que pasa Harry?- Preguntó dudosa, el corazón de Ginny latía a mil por hora.

Harry la agarró por la cintura acercándola hacía el….

Ginny no aguantó más, lo agarro del cuello y lo besó como nunca en su vida.

Habían pasado demasiado tiempo soñando el momento en que volverían a estar juntos.

Se besaron suavemente y Harry la arrastró hasta su pieza cerrando la puerta con llave tras ellos.

Se besaron apoyados en la muralla hasta que sus besos se hicieron más intensos… Estaban solos y no había nadie que los interrumpiera.

14


	2. 2 Quieres ser mi novia?

Harry Potter y las Hadas del Bosque de Awa

**Harry Potter y las Hadas del Bosque de Awa.**

--

Capitulo 2.

"_Quieres ser mi novia_?"

Harry y Ginny se seguían besando, ninguno de los dos quería parar… este era su tiempo. Se habían tirado a la cama besándose sin pensarlo dos veces…

Sus hormonas se estaban volviendo locas, ya no solo se besaban, sino que habían pasado rápidamente de besos a manoseaban por encima de la ropa, el deseo de Harry y Ginny era cada vez más grande.

Las condiciones eran adecuadas, estaban solos, encerrados con llave en la pieza de Ginny. Podían ser presa de la naturaleza en cualquier instante…

Ginny se estaba descontrolando cada vez más a Harry le estaba impresionando todas las cosas que el le estaba haciendo. Harry sintió que de alguna forma si no paraba aprovecharía ese momento en que ella era susceptible… No quería que su primera vez con Ginny fuera bajo esas condiciones.

Harry dejó de besarla… Ginny quedó desconcertada.

-"Harry que pasa?"- Ginny pregunto a Harry alterada.

No podía creer que el había terminado ese mágico momento..Ginny quería tanto estar con Harry en ese minuto.

-"No podemos seguir"- dijo harry. Tratando de recobrar su aliento sentándose en la cama,

-"Que? Pero Harry… acaso… yo… ya no te gusto?".- Ginny se alejó de Harry, estaba tan avergonzada.. Quizás Harry pensaba que ella era una cualquiera por haber llevado la situación hasta tal punto.

-"Ginny, estoy enamorado de ti… pero no se trata de eso"-la confesión de Harry había dejado a ambos perplejos.

-"Que es Harry no entiendo"-…Ginny estaba enfurecida, su enojo era tan grande que no se tomó el tiempo para asimilar lo que Harry le había confesado.

-"Es muy pronto…créeme que lo quiero tanto como tú… creo que tenemos que esperar…"- dijo Harry.

Ginny ni dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta en la cama.

Estaba avergonzada, se sentía mal…

Harry sintió que su estomago se retorcía… Había hecho sentir a Ginny mal?

Se giró y la abrazo por la espalda. Harry se sintió extrañado que Ginny no le dijera nada por su confesión.

-"Ginny… estas bien?"- preguntó Harry tímido… quizás había estropeado todo.

-"No Harry, no estoy bien..(Se giró para quedar frente a Harry)…No quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera y que hago esto con cada hombre , porque no es así y-"

Harry la interrumpió.

-"Claro que lo se Ginny, lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros fue especial"-

-"De verdad eso crees Harry?- preguntó Ginny.

-Si, eso creo… quizás…. Este verano podamos irnos de vacaciones juntos, o también ir con Ron Y Hermione o algo así… Quiero que sea especial sabes?... pero más que eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novia.-" Harry estaba muy seguro, quería hacer las cosas bien y de un modo correcto y no apresurado. Ahora sabía que tenía un futuro delante de el, que antes le era incierto.

Ginny le sonrió hermosa, se acercó hacia el y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

Estaban besándose cuando por fin asimiló por primera vez en su cabeza lo que Harry le había declarado…. Se separó algo de el.

-"Harry no se si escuché mal o…."- preguntó tímida, se sentía de 11 años otra vez. Recordó la primera vez que había visto a Harry en su casa y de la vergüenza ella había corrido a su pieza sin decirle nada.

Harry sonrió.

-"Si Ginny, dije que estoy enamorado de ti y que quiero que seas mi novia, no has escuchado mal"- el corazón de Harry palpitaba a mil por hora. Estaba declarando sus profundos sentimientos hacía ella.

-"Te amo Harry"- Ginny ni pensó en lo que reconfesaba a Harry, nació de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Se besaron nuevamente por unos pocos minutos. Harry estaba feliz de estar con Ginny de esa manera, pero su agotamiento era evidente… Necesitaba descansar, después tendrían mucho tiempo para hacer cosas.

Ginny se despidió de el y lo dejó solo en la habitación, bajo al primer piso para esperar que su papá y hermanos llegasen.

--

Harry se quedó solo en la habitación de Ginny…Lo primero que hizo fue cambiase de ropa y ponerse pijama, se metió a una de las camas que habían hecho para que durmieran ahí. Dejó sus lentes sobre el velador de Ginny y luego se acomodó hasta encontrar la posición perfecta para dormir.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en todo lo que había vivido con Ginny.

Dentro de si, sentía una enorme alegría, estaban juntos y ahora eran novios. Tenían un futuro juntos , ese futuro que le era inseguro.

Pensó en sus besos y en sus caricias, Ginny lo hacía sentir tan lleno de emociones y tan hombre.

Sus parpados estaban tan pesados, solo quería dormir… Ya tenía a Ginny y ahora solo necesitaba descansar y dormir placidamente…

Ojala todos los días se pudiera ir a la cama habiendo estado así con Ginny.

Cuanto la amaba… _Oh Ginny_!

Así fue como Harry cayó en un profundo sueño…

--

Ginny bajó las escaleras, pero antes se arregló la ropa y se arregló el pelo, no quería levantar sospechas ante su familia, ni menos frente a Hermione que era un detector de mentiras humano.

Al llegar a la cocina vio Fleur que estaba tirada descansando en un sillón en el living esperando que su marido llegara a buscarla, Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, Ginny se sentó a su lado.

Hermione la miro sospechosa…

-"Ginny, que ocurrió arriba?"- preguntó Hermione tratando de indagar.

-"Nada"- respondió Ginny haciéndose la desentendida…

-"mmmm esa sonrisa y tus mejillas rojas te delatan amiguita… cuenta!"- Las intuiciones de Hermione jamás fallaban, estaba segura de que algo había hecho demorar a Ginny tanto para bajar.

Era tan difícil engañar a Hermione, de verdad su poder de intuición era demasiado agudo.

Ginny se rió culpable, bajó el tono de voz y le comenzó a contar a Hermione.

-"Bueno ehm, nos besamos…"- comenzó a decir Ginny…

-"Y?.. Pasó algo más?-preguntó interesada

-"oh si, _casi_ pasó, nos besamos como locos, nos terminamos tirando a la cama sin que nos diéramos cuenta, lo estábamos pasando fantástico pero paramos y… bueno…. Harry me pidió que fuera su novia y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y-"Ginny no terminó de contarle cuando Hermione la estaba interrumpiendo.

-"Ginny, eso es fantástico, Harry se atrevió a pedirte que fueras su novia y dices tu que _casi_ pasó?- Hermione quedó asombrada con la rapidez de Ginny Y Harry, no se lo esperaba de ellos…. Dentro de si, deseó que en un futuro muy cercano Ron tuviera los mismos ataques de fogosidad desenfrenada que tenía Ginny hacia Harry…

-"Creo que hiciste bien, o sea hicieron, te felicito"-

-"Gracias"- respondió Ginny muy orgullosa de si misma.

-"Sabes que más me dijo Harry?, me dijo que este verano nos podríamos ir de vacaciones a algún lugar, quizás tu y Ron quieran venir con nosotros y-"

-"Oh eso seria una idea fantástica, creo que estaría bueno, unas vacaciones nos haría bien,.. Tenemos que pensar en que lugar y… no se lo vean como una posibilidad pero mis papas tienen una casa en la playa y seria rico ir de vacaciones para allá…"- dijo Hermione

-"Claro, habría que ver esa posibilidad pero me gusta mucho… a todo esto Hermione que harás con tus padres?"-

-"Apenas terminen los próximos eventos, tu sabes los funerales y esas cosas, me iré a Londres y luego iré a Australia a buscar a mis padres"-

Hermione se sintió algo mal por hablar de funeral frente a Ginny, seria muy triste cuando llegara Ron con su padre y sus hermanos y les dijeran las noticias de los funerales de los fallecidos en la noche final de la guerra…

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio mirando hacia abajo por un segundo…Luego subió su mirada y miró fijamente a Hermione. Sus ojos estaban tristes y trataban de sostener esas lágrimas que querían escapar de ahí.

-"No se como va a ser Hermione…. Fred…..-"Ginny no pudo seguir por que estalló en llanto.

Hermione solo la miró y tomó una de sus manos que estaba arriba de la mesa demostrándole todo su apoyo.

-"Fred… yo lo quiero mucho, se que me va a hacer falta y… me va a costar tanto acostumbrarme a que no esté aquí… tu sabes..será muy triste para todos"-

-"Lo se Ginny… Lo sé… pero el es un héroe, al igual que Lupin, Tonks y todos los que pelearon contra los mortífagos y Voldemort. El sabía, bueno creo que todos sabíamos lo que nos podía pasar durante la batalla y ponte en el lugar de Fred… Si Fred hubiese sabido que moriría esta noche, que crees que les habría dicho a tu familia y a ti?-"

Ginny sollozó por un momento, pero luego se calmó, Hermione tenía tanta razón…Aparentaba estar serena en frente de Ginny, pero por dentro tenía muchísima pena.

-"Fred nos diría que nos quiere mucho y que cueste lo que cueste había que derrotar a Voldemort y los mortífagos. También querría que siguiéramos con nuestra vida y que lo recordáramos todos los días y conmemoráramos sus tonterías y bromas ….y que no perdiéramos el sentido del humor, porque eso es lo que a el más le gustaba"- Ginny sonrió al terminar de hablar.

-"No creo que vaya a ser fácil Ginny, pero tu acabas de describir lo que Fred habría dicho, el y sus bromas tienen que ser conmemoradas.-"

En ese momento se escucharon unos "crack" que provenían del jardín… Miraron por la ventana y vieron a los hermanos de Ginny con su padre que habían llegado.

Ambas se pararon y les abrieron la puerta.

El primero que pasó fue George, traía una cara… no dijo nada a nadie, solo subió a su habitación.

Luego entraron el Señor Weasley con el resto de sus hijos…

Al entrar lo primero que hizo Fleur fue arrojarse a los brazos de su marido, los dos se abrazaron y se fueron a hablar al living.

Ron, Charlie, Percy y el señor Weasley se sentaron a la mesa.

Sus caras lo decían todo, estaban tan tristes y tiene que haber sido realmente difícil para ellos haber estado en Hogwarts.

Ni Ginny ni Hermione se atrevían a preguntar que era lo que había pasado…

-"Molly, donde esta?-" el señor Weasley fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-"La lleve a la cama hace una hora, tomó una de esas pociones para dormir que tía Muriel le dio y se durmió, fue lo mejor para ella papá… Mamá estaba muy intranquila."- contentó Ginny.

-"Bien hecho hija.. y Harry?"- el señor Weasley felicito a su hija dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro .

Ginny acordándose de lo que había ocurrido entre Harry y ella sonrió disimuladamente tratando que su papá no lo notara.

-"Harry esta durmiendo también"- Dijo Ginny

-"También le diste de esa poción para dormir?"-

Ginny se puso nerviosa…

-"Mhm no, el se durmió solo…"-

-"Hice algo de té por si quieren"- les informó Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, ya que veía que la sonrisa de Ginny la inculpaba.

Ginny miró a Hermione de tal forma que la hizo entender que agradecía que haya sacado la atención de ella.

-"Lo que yo necesito es un gran vaso de Whiskey de Fuego, pero un té me haría bien"- Charlie bromeo.

Hermione asintió y se paró a buscar una taza de té para todos, mientras servía pensaba en Ron, lo necesitaba tanto, empezó a soñar despierta una escena de pasión entre ella y Ron, Hermione Cerró sus ojos derramando té caliente sobre su mano.

-"Ouch"- Exclamó Hermione de dolor, su mano estaba roja y le dolía mucho. Fue al lavaplatos y abrió la llave de agua fría metiendo su mano ahí para aliviar el dolor.

Percy se había parado de la mesa para llevar las tazas con té que Hermione había servido. Al parecer todos se dieron cuenta de pequeño accidente.

En ese momento fue cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás de la cintura… Sabía que era Ron, porque nadie le podía provocar tantas sensaciones con tan solo un tacto.

-"Estas bien?"-Preguntó Ron hablándole bajito.

Hermione asintió, mano le dolía, pero estaba concentrada en lo que Ron la hacía sentir estando solo parado cerca de ella.

Ron le tomó la mano que tenía en el agua y vio que no estaba tan bien como ella parecía estarlo. Su mano estaba roja y parecía provocarle mucho dolor.

-"Mama tiene algo para las quemaduras, voy a buscarlo".

Hermione asintió nuevamente dejando que Ron la ayudara, salieron de la cocina y ella se fue a sentar al living, mientras Ron iba escaleras arriba.

En el segundo piso había un estante que tenía muchos frascos… Ron buscó entre ellos y encontró el que le servía.

Buscó su varita y conjuró –"_accio vendas_"-, en un segundo aparecieron volando unas vendas…

Ron las tomó y caminaron hasta el piso de abajo nuevamente.

Se sentó al lado de Hermione para curarla, tomó su mano cuidadosamente y la puso sobre su regalo. Abrió el frasco y comenzó a aplicar la piscion de la misma manera cuidadosa que su madre lo había hecho con sus hermanos cientos de veces luego de haberse quemado haciendo esos experimentos secretos.

Ella lo miraba tan tiernamente que no podía evitar de poner cara de tonta enamoraba cuando finaba la vista en los ojos azules de Ron.

Ron estaba tan concentrado curándola que no se dio cuenta hasta que ella tenía su vista fijada en el.

Una vez vendada la mano de Hermione Ron le miró…

-"Que pasa?"- Ron le preguntó

Hermione solo sonrió y movió la cabeza en negación.

-"Bueno estas lista, con esto se te tendría que pasar, en uno o dos días.. Depende de lo que te haya quemado, mañana te reviso, esta bien?".

Hermione asintió… No sabía que decir, lo único que quería era agarrarlo a besos y abrazarlo… Necesitaba tanto un abrazo de el…

En ese momento se escuchó un enorme estruendo que venía desde el piso de arriba, miles de cosas chocaban contra la pared y se rompían.

Todos en el piso de abajo se quedaron mirando sin moverse ni hacer nada.

El único que tuvo una reacción fue Ron, quien se paró rápidamente del sillón y corrió hacia el piso de arriba.

Hermione tuvo miedo, pensó en que quizás eran los mortífagos que venían a buscar a Harry para vengar la muerte del Señor Oscuro.

Tuvo miedo por Ron,… Entonces se paró para ir tras el cuando se escucharon los gritos de Ron que provenían de arriba.

-"POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN GEORGE, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO"- gritó Ron

-"SALE DE MI CUARTO YA LES DIJE QUE ME DEJARAN SOLO"- la voz de George estaba enfurecida….

-"DESTRUIR TODO LO QUE FRED Y TU HICIERON NO TE VA A AYUDAR EN NADA, SOLO LO EMPEORARÁ!!"- Ron trataba de que George se calmara

-"CALLATE RON, SALE DE AQUÍ AHORA… O SINO YO-"

-"QUE CREES QUE VAS A HACER"-

-"STUPEFY"-Gritó George

-"PROTEGO"-Al mismo tiempo Ron exclamó… -"TE DIJE GEORGE, PARA QUE ESTO NO TE HACE BIEN"-

-"CALLATE RONALD!!"

Abajo todos estaban anonadados, el Señor Weasley subió corriendo las escaleras, tenían que parar a sus hijos.

En un segundo todo se volvió calmo, no habían ruidos de cosas estrellarse y no se escuchaban a Ron y George discutir.

Todos en el piso de abajo estaban escuchando la pelea estupefactos, Se miraban unos a otros, nadie pensó que Ron iba a tener las agallas para ir donde George y parar con su discusión.

-"ay amog que hogible, ya quiego igme a casa, quiego descansag, necesito mi sueño de belleza-" Dijo Fleur en voz alta, Bill le tomó la mano asintiendo.

-"En un minuto amor"- Bill le respondió.

La situación era incomoda, Charlie y Percy se miraban moviendo sus cabeza en negación…

Fleur solo quería salir de ahí.

Ginny preocupada por sus hermanos miraba a Hermione…

Y Hermione se aliviaba de que no fueran los mortífagos que estaban haciendo todo ese estruendo, y por otro lado estaba preocupada por Ron.

--

Luego de unos segundos bajó Ron y caminó hasta Hermione que estaba parada en medio del living, le tomó la mano y la llevó escalera arriba.

Hermione le dijo que tendrían que dormir en la habitación de Ginny y le explicó todo el problema del olor de su cuarto.

Ron entró al baño y Hermione se metió a la pieza de Ginny sin hacer ruido. Harry estaba durmiendo tan placidamente que era seguro que no había oído la pelea entre Ron y George.

Hermione sacó de un bolso que había dejado en la casa de los Weasleys antes de tener que arrancar en la boda de Bill y Fleur, un pijama corto de 2 piezas, de satín color lavanda. En ese momento Ginny entraba a la pieza con ella…

-"Esta todo bien?" preguntó Ginny…

Hermione asintió…

Ginny se cambió de ropa delante de Hermione, antes de que Ron entrara a su pieza. Hermione necesitaba ir urgente al baño y esperaba que Ron saliera para ella entrar.

Ginny se metió altiro a su cama y se hizo a un lado para dejarle suficiente espacio a Hermione para cuando volviera…

En ese momento Ron entró a la pieza, le sonrió a Hermione y ella salió al baño, pero antes tomó su bolso y un bolsito con cosas de aseo que tenía ahí..

--

Una vez en el baño Hermione hizo sus necesidades, y cuando había terminado se miró al espejo…

No le gustó lo que vio. Estaba tan sucia, tan demacrada, tenía su pelo tan desordenado que le dio la impresión que parecía cualquier cosa menos una chica y un gran moretón entre la esquina del ojo y su pómulo que cada vez se le ponía más oscuro no la hacía lucir para nada atractiva.

Se lavó la cara en un instante, provocándole una sensación de frescura.

Luego tomó su cabello y lo enroscó en un moño.

Luego se desvistió entera y se metió a la ducha…teniendo cuidado de no mojarse la mano que tenía vendada.

Se baño con agua fría, no le importaba, estuvo bajo el agua unos 2 minutos, pero salió fresca y más relajada.

Su cuerpo olía al jabón líquido de rosas ella había mantenido en su bolso en casa de los Weasley. Se puso su pijama y junto sus ropas.

Salió del baño sintiéndose fresca, realmente lo necesitaba, Ahora podía irse a dormir tranquilamente.

Cuando entró a la pieza de Ginny, dejó sus cosas sobre una silla. Miró a Ron y era el único que estaba despierto en esa pieza, Harry y Ginny, cada uno en sus camas dormían placidamente.

-"Hermione…Duerme conmigo"- le pidió Ron.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo caminó sonriendo hasta meterse en la misma cama con el… cuando se estaba acomodando Ron se inclinó hacia ella dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Sintió un nervio rico dentro de si… dormiría con Ron, lo único era que esperaba que los ronquidos de el no la mantuvieran despierta.

Cerró los ojos y se movió para dormir de lado, esa era su posición favorita…Ron pasó una de sus manos y la puso en la cintura de ella abrazándola por detrás.

Por primera vez Hermione se sintió tan segura al irse a dormir…

El se acercó a ella le comenzó a dar besitos chiquititos en el cuello. Hermione se sentía tan enamorada, dejo que la besara cuando quisiera…

-"mmm hueles rico Hermione"- Ron le hablo despacito, eso fue lo ultimo que escuchó de el por que cayó en un profundo sueño…


	3. 3 Finito Incantatem

--

**Harry Potter y las Hadas Del Bosque de Awa**

_ Finito Incantatem _

Capitulo 3

Hermione despertó en la madriguera. Lo primero que sintió esa mañana era un gran alivio. Le hubiese gustado seguir durmiendo más pero no podía, esta demasiado inquieta… Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 12:30pm.. Había dormido poco, pero no se sentía cansada..

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, sin despertar a Ron, tomó su mano que aun la tenía abrazada por la cintura y la quitó cuidadosamente para poder moverse. Lo miró un segundo, Hermione suspiró…

"_Te amo tanto Ron_"…pensó Hermione.

Ron respiraba tan profundo, y dormía placidamente. Tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara, quizás estaría soñando con ella? Se inclinó hacia el para darle un suave besos en los labios. Se levantó, miro a Ginny y a Harry. Todos seguían durmiendo en la habitación.

Había dormido menos de 5 horas pero no tenia intensiones de volver a la cama.

Tomó algo de ropa del su bolso y salió de la pieza de Ginny para meterse al baño.

Soltó su pelo, y se metió a la ducha.

Luego de darse un baño, mientras se vestía Hermione empezó a hacer notas mentales de todo lo que tendría que hacer ese día.

No podía esperar ni un día más para ir a buscar a sus padres, necesitaba saber de ellos. Debía hablarles por teléfono. Había despertado con un presentimiento algo extraño…Así fue como decidió que iría a Londres esa tarde buscaría a su prima Lauren, que también estaba bajo el hechizo que una vez Hermione le había conjurado a su familia, para así poder protegerla una vez que ella no estuviera. Ella tenía que saber en que lugar estaban sus padres y Lauren era la única que la podía ayudar.

Se miró al espejo una vez que se encontró lista volvió a salir del baño.

Se había puesto unos jeans claros, unas converse negras y una blusa de manga corta blanca de manga corta con un top negro debajo.

Entró con cuidado a la pieza de Ginny y metió cosas dentro de uno de sus bolsos.

Salió nuevamente y bajó a la cocina evitando de hacer mucho ruido. Su estomago estaba rugiendo de hambre…

Hizo algo de té y encontró en una canasta uno panecillos dulces que seguramente la Señora Weasley había horneado el día anterior antes de ir a la batalla en Hogwarts. Sacó uno y se sentó a la mesa a esperar que su té estuviera listo mientras se comía el panecillo.

Miro su mano vendada, Ron la revisaría mas tarde… Recordó en lo tierno que el había sido con ella cuando la curaba.

_-"Mi Ron"_…- pensó Hermione… Pensó en sus besos, en sus caricias…

Suspiró…Y siguió bebiéndose su té.

Cuando ya había terminado, lavó la taza y subió rápidamente a la pieza de Ginny… Buscó un pedazo de pergamino en el escritorio y una pluma. Tenia que escribirles un mensaje diciéndoles donde estaba.

"_Ron: Tuve que ir a Londres, vuelvo antes del anochecer. Hermione"._

Dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio de Ginny, y se agachó al lado de la cama de Ron y se inclinó sobre el… Posó sus labios sobre los de el y lo besó…

Sin darse cuenta el beso fue correspondido, Ron la tomó por la cintura y la tiró hacia el besándola apasionadamente. Hermione respondió el beso y luego de un ratito se separó de el. Ron estaba despierto y solo se había estado haciendo el dormido.

-"Ojala todos los días me despertaran de esa manera… mmmm…a donde vas?"- preguntó Ron al ver a Hermione arreglada para salir.

-"Tengo que ir a Londres"

Ron miró la hora y vio que era temprano…

-"Hermione, no dormiste nada…" comentó el preocupado.

-"Lo se"- ella sintió con la cabeza…

-"Pero a que vas?"-

-"No puedo explicarlo ahora, no tengo tiempo tengo que irme ya."- dijo Hermione con algo de desesperación.

-"Quieres que te acompañe?"-preguntó Ron

-"No te preocupes, estaré bien… tu solo duerme esta bien?"-

-"como esta tu mano, tengo que verla"-

-esta bien… ahora me tengo que ir, a la vuelta me la ves, si?…"- dijo Hermione apurada

-"Pero… Hermione, ir sola a Londres puede ser peligroso"-

-"Tranquilo nada va a ocurrirme, nos vemos en la tarde."-

Lo besó rápidamente y salió de la pieza, tomando un bolsito pequeño, dinero y su varita.

Bajó las escaleras, no había nadie en la Madriguera despierto… Salió al patio y se desapareció.

Hermione se apareció en un callejón, salió rápidamente de ahí y caminó calle arriba, una cuadra más allá quedaba en edificio en donde vivía su única prima. Tocó el citófono pero no contestó nadie, así que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio a esperar que llegara por que no tenía idea en donde su prima andaría.

Lauren era la hija de la hermana de su mamá. Ella, su mamá y su hermano Benjamín sabían que Hermione era una bruja, porque cuando era pequeña Hermione constantemente hacía magia sin querer y le era difícil poder controlarlo. Jamás la miraron como un bicho raro, Hermione siempre fue especial dentro de su pequeña familia. Su padre no tenía hermanos, por lo que por el lado Granger no tenía primos. Y por el lado de su mamá solo tenia a Benjamin y Lauren, que luego de la separación de sus padres vivieron 1 año junto a su mamá con los Granger cuando Hermione tenía años.

Esperó cerca de 2 horas… Hasta que de lejos reconoció como su prima a una chica de pelo largo y rubio que venía acercándose… Cuando pasó por delante de ella la quedó mirando extrañada, quizás se le hacía familiar pero era imposible poder saber que Hermione era su prima por que estaba bajo un hechizo.

Hermione sacó su varita de su bolsillo, teniendo la precaución de que nadie mas la estaba mirando, ni siquiera Lauren que acababa de pasar frente a ella. La agitó y luego apuntando hacia la chica conjuró – "_Finite Incantatem_"-…

La chica se dio vuelta y miró a Hermione nuevamente.

-"Hermione!!!!Que haces aquí???"- Corrió hacia los brazos de su prima y la abrazó fuertemente.

-"Lauren! Te extrañé mucho…. Lo siento…. Yo….Necesito hablar contigo….-"

-"Entiendo… subamos al departamento"-

Hermione asintió….

Entraron al edificio y subieron hasta el ultimo piso del edificio.. Una vez que habían entrado al departamento, Se fueron a la cocina a conversar.

Hermione se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, mientras Lauren abría el refrigerador y buscaba algo para beber…

-"Quieres jugo, coca cola o agua"-

-"Una Coca Cola!"- dijo con emoción.

Hacia más de un año que Hermione no bebía una, abrió la lata con sumo cuidado vertiéndola en un vaso que Lauren le había dado. Bebió su primer sorbo y fue como estar en el paraíso. Sintió todas esas burbujas explotar dentro de su boca…

Lauren se sentó en una silla en frente de Hermione, y esperó a escuchar la explicación de Hermione.

-"Lauren, lo siento tuve que hacerlo, tuve que poner un conjuro sobre mis padres y ustedes tres, corrían mucho peligro, tenía que protegerlos y esa era la mejor forma, si los encontraban a ustedes podían haberes hecho algo terrible o… de verdad lo siento demasiado…"- Hermione no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas…

-"Lo entiendo, lo importante es que estas bien… pero hay algo que no entiendo…"-

-"Dime"-

-"Si tu me quitaste el conjuro, y pude recordar y llenar todos esos espacios vacíos en mi mente que tenía… entonces quiere decir que a mi mama, mi hermano y a tus padres también se les rompió el hechizo?"-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, si hacia el hechizo y luego el contra hechizo solo a una de las 5 personas a las que lo hice, iba a ser deshecho general… En estos momentos mis padres tienen que estar recordándolo todo, tu madre y Ben también… y todo lo que había encantado para borrar mi presencia ha vuelto a la normalidad."-

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Lauren se paró de la mesa y fue a buscar el teléfono, marcó unos números y se lo pasó a Hermione.

-"Esta marcando, habla con tus padres, ellos querrán saber de ti"-

Hermione asintió… y recibió el teléfono…

Por el otro lado se escuchó la voz de una mujer, Hermione pudo reconocer la voz de sus madre….

-"Mamá?"-

Hermione tuvo que haber estado hablando con sus padres por más de media hora explicándoles todo….

Luego de hablar por teléfono con sus padres, quedaron de acuerdo que en 3 días más volverían a Inglaterra, ya había hecho reservaciones en el primer vuelo disponible desde Australia y estarían preparándose para venir a ver a su hija. Hermione quedó satisfecha y contenta. Ese presentimiento con el que había despertado se había ido, ahora podría tranquilizarse.

Era día sábado, por eso Lauren estaba en casa y no había tenido que ir a trabajar.

Almorzaron juntas y estuvieron parte de la tarde en la casa de Hermione ordenando y limpiando. Lauren tenía las llaves de la casa de sus tíos, así que les fue fácil entrar.

Hermione extrañaba tanto su casa, su cama, su pieza… De seguro Crookshanks estaría feliz de vuelta.

--

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde en la Madriguera, todos dormían.

Ron fue el primero en despertar, su estomago esta rugiendo de hambre… Se giró en la cama y recordó que Hermione no estaba.

Se paró de la cama y vio a Ginny y a Harry durmiendo placidamente…

Busco su ropa ,se puso unos pantalones, antes de salir de la pieza de Ginny vio un pedazo de pergamino que estaba dirigido hacia el.

Reconoció la letra de Hermione, seguramente la había escrito antes de que el se despertara y se despidieran. Guardó la nota en su bolsillo y bajó a la cocina descalzo… Como no había nada preparado sacó algunas cosas de un estante y se puso a cocinar…No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, solo siguió su instinto…

En media hora tenía un rico almuerzo preparado. Se sentó a la mesa solo a comer.

Seguramente su madre habría estado durmiendo…Era mejor no despertarla.

En eso sintió unos pasos que se acercaban, subió la vista y vio a Charlie que al parecer recién venia despertando.

-"Buenos días Ron"-

-"Charlie, son las tres de la tarde, debería ser buenas tardes"-

-"Oh bueno, como sea… y todo el mundo?"-

Ron se encogió de hombros…

-"mmm Ginny y Harry están durmiendo, supongo que mamá también porque no bajo a cocinar nada y yo acabo de preparar almuerzo…"-

-"Tu… cocinaste?"- pregunto Charlie a Ron sin poder creerlo.

-"Si, acaso tiene algo de malo?"- Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas.

-"No… es que bueno es raro… solo eso…"-

-"Hice para todos, si quieres servirte claro…"- Anticipó Ron antes que Charlie siguiera preguntándole.

Charlie probó un poco de lo que Ron había cocinado y puso buena cara….Se sirvió un poco en un plato y se fue a sentar junto a Ron.

-"Tienes buena mano Ron, esta rico…"-

-"Gracias…"-Ron se sintió complacido.

-"Hablando de buena mano… y Hermione? La sentí levantarse temprano, salió después que Papa y Percy…-"

-"Hermione tuvo que ir a Londres, pero vuelve en la tarde… Papá y Percy? No sabia que no estaban…"-

-"Me despertaron temprano, me Percy dijo que iba a su departamento a buscar algunas cosas y luego irían al ministerio a no se que y que volverían en la noche…. Ehmn… y que pasa con Hermione?-

Ron se puso colorado.

-"Como que pasa?-

-"Se que no es asunto mío…. Pero…yo se que te gusta y los vi besándose en Hogwarts y se que durmieron juntos anoche…. Están juntos?-"

-"Hey nada paso!!! Anoche solo dormimos Ok?, y tu… como sabes eso?"- Ron estaba algo alterado… Siempre había tenido más confianza con Charlie que con ningún otro de sus hermanos.

-"Tranquilo Ronald, solo preguntaba, no he dicho nada más…. Entré a la habitación de Ginny anoche, los vi a ustedes durmiendo abrazados.. Como se fueron de viaje ustedes tres y los vi besándose en Hogwarts entonces, pensé que quizás ya están juntos y eran novios… en todo caso Ron, nadie más los vio así que quédate tranquilo.".-

-"Aun no somos novios…"- dijo Ron con voz de decepcionado.

-"Pero que esperas para pedirle Ron…llevas años enamorado de Hermione"-

-"Lo se… lo se… no tienes que decírmelo…."- Estaba algo cansado de seguir escuchando los sermones de sus hermanos por la situación de Hermione.

-"Mira… te doy un consejo? Tu decides si lo tomas o no"- Charlie le dijo con la boca llena.

-"Bueno… dime"- Ron se cruzó de brazos poniendo atención a Charlie.

-"Hermione es una chica hermosa, es inteligente, _DEMASIADO_ inteligente diría yo… como ella no hay muchas y su personalidad atrae a los hombres, si no haces algo hermanito Hermione se va a aburrir de ti y te la van a quitar…"-

Ron se acordó de todas las veces que delante de él, algunos hombres se fijaron en Hermione, sintió como la sangre le hervía por dentro nuevamente en pensar en Krum, en Cormac.

-"Por que dices que me la van a quitar?"-

-"Lo digo porque ese Krum en la boda de Bill no le sacaba los ojos de encima, y según se, sigue escribiéndole cartas… ellos tienen un pasado no? "-

-"Como sabes tu que Krum le escribe cartas?"-

-"Solo lo sé Ron, no me preguntes más…Solo ten cuidado, la copa mundial de Quidditch va comenzar pronto y…."-

Ron se sintió indignado al saber que Viktor aun le escribía a Hermione, pero durante todo el viaje no la había visto leer ninguna carta, así que no podían entrar en contacto de nuevo… En eso fue cuando recordó que la copa mundial de Quidditch tendría su primer partido en Gran Bretaña, Bulgaria contra Inglaterra…. Quizás Krum vendría y si trataba de contactar a Hermione? Y si quisiera verla?

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que han escrito sus reviews y a los que me han agregado a sus cuenta de myspace._

_En menos de 2 dias estaré subiendo el proximo capitulo. esten atentos._

_ atte: Daria Morgendorffer _


	4. 4 La carta de Viktor Krum

_**Harry Potter y las Hadas del Bosque de Awa **_

------------

Capitulo 4

_La carta de Viktor Krum _

--

Ginny sintió como la luz del día traspasaba su ventana y la cegaba, se estiró en su cama y vio que estaba sola con Harry en su pieza.

Despertó con mucha hambre… y de la cocina subía un rico olor a comida casera…

Quiso despertar a Harry, pero dudó en hacerlo… No sabía si dejarlo dormir o despertarlo para que fueran a comer algo…

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo y se puso una bata…Buscó en su closet algo de ropa… y Salió para darse una ducha.

Cuando terminara volvería para despertar a Harry.

Ya una vez terminado con su baño, volvió a su pieza y se inclinó hacia Harry haciéndole cariño en el pelo… De a poco Harry se empezó a despertar…

Harry bario los ojos y como su vista no era buena Ginny le pasó los lentes para que el se los pusiera…Al ver a Ginny frente a él, Harry sonrió.

-"Hola Ginny"-

-"Hola Harry"-

Ginny se inclinó a el y se besaron. Harry sacó las manos y la abrazó por la cintura haciéndole caer sobre el. La hizo rodar para el quedar sobre ella. Se besaron descontroladamente… Luego cuando se dieron cuenta en que estado estaban tuvieron que terminar su corta sesión de besos.

-"Ginny, tenemos que parar, alguien puede entrar y"- le dijo Harry tratando de recobrar su aliento.

-"Lo se…tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos… ya buscaremos algún momento para estar solos…"-

Harry le sonrió… Se entendían tan bien… se deseaban tanto que sus hormonas se volvían locas de solo estar besándose.

Ambos tenían demasiada hambre así que formaron un pequeño plan para no levantar sospecha alguna. De alguna manera esto de disimular que estaban juntos les era emocionante, los hacia querer estar mas tiempo juntos pero a la misma vez los reprimía por que no podían estar juntos.

Primero bajó Harry y se sentó junto a Ron y Charlie. Se sentía algo hipócrita tratando de disimular los fuertes sentimientos que el tenia hacia Ginny.

Ron y bueno la mayoría de los Weasleys sabia que ellos habían tenido algo durante el 6to año de Harry en Hogwarts.

-"Harry, Ginny sigue durmiendo?- le pregunto Charlie mientras Harry se servia una porción moderada de comida en un plato .

-"ehm… cuando salí de la habitación estaba arreglando algo, creo que no tardará en bajar… me dijo que tenía hambre"- Harry trató de comunicarles a sus "cuñados" con la mayor naturalidad para que no sospecharan nada.

Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer…Unos 3 minutos más tarde Ginny le seguía.

Trataron de no mirarse demasiado, así no levantarían sospechas entre los Weasleys.

-"y donde están los demás?"- preguntó Ginny mientras servia comida en su plato.

-"Hermione esta en Londres, papa y Percy están en el ministerio, mamá esta en su cuarto durmiendo y George no ha querido salir de su habitación"- Le informó Charlie.

-"Hermione fue a Londres? A que?"-preguntó Harry

-"No tengo idea… solo me dijo eso en la mañana y salió… "- Ron se encogió de brazos.

-"Me carga que sea tan misteriosa"- Harry pensó en voz alta… Ron lo miró fijo y asintió…

-"Lo se amigo, lo sé, a mi tampoco no me gusta cuando no nos dice las cosas"- Ron le indicó con la boca llena de comida.

-"Será mejor que le vaya a dejar una bandeja con comida a George debe tener hambre…"- Les dijo Ginny, el plato que se estaba sirviendo para ella lo puso en una bandeja y subió a llevarle comida a su hermano. No bajó a comer con el resto.

Ginny se quedó almorzando arriba con George conversando un rato y luego se incorporó nuevamente a sus hermanos. De seguro ellos conversaron en privado, pero Ginny no dijo ninguna palabra sobre eso cuando bajó nuevamente. Harry, Ron y Charlie pudieron ver que los ojos azules de Ginny estaban hinchados y rojos. Como era de esperarse ella estuvo llorando arriba con su hermano. Los chicos se sintieron algo mal, también tenían pena por haber perdido a su hermano y en el caso de Harry, haber perdido a un amigo/cuñado.

Harry tenía la tendencia de alejarse de la gente cada vez que se sentía así, necesitaba su espacio, quizás era producto de todos esos años de completa frialdad de no haber querido por sus tíos ni por su primo, pero por primera vez l se sentía completamente diferente. Ginny lo hacia sentir diferente. Ahora solo quería estar con ella y abrazarla por siempre… Y el quería abrazarla para hacerle sentir que él estaba ahí para ella incondicionalmente. Quería compartir su luto con ella.

Estuvieron sentados a la mesa durante un rato en silencio y luego Charlie se acordó que tenía que hacer algunas cosas en Diagon Alley.

-"Debo ir a Diagon Alley… Ron, Harry quieren ir conmigo?"-

Harry sintió que le daban un pequeño puntapié por debajo de la mesa, subió la vista y Ginny le dio una mirada culpable a Harry, disimulando hacia sus hermanos. Le hizo entender que tenían que aprovechar de estar juntos solos.

-"Mmm no tengo nada que hacer y me vendría bien salir un rato, vamos Harry?"- Ron lo invitó

-"Prefiero que no, gracias… quiero ehmmm descansar…"-

-"Esta bien, necesitas que te traiga algo?"- Ron conocía bien a Harry, estaba seguro que necesitaba un tiempo solo y no quería demasiada atención.

-"No nada, estoy bien gracias".

La verdad era que Harry no tenia ganas de ir a Diagon Alley, sabia que toda la atención se volvería hacia el y en esos momentos solo quería estar tranquilo y pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Además, quería estar solo con Ginny, quería abrazarla y besarla.

Charlie se paró de la mesa y recogió los platos, puso un hechizo sobre ellos para que se lavaran solos. Era tan flojo como el resto de sus hermanos y las cosas más simples las manejaba con magia. Si la señora Weasley lo hubiese visto de seguro lo habría mandado a lavar los platos de la misma forma como lo hacen los muggles aunque ella lo hiciera con magia.

-"Bueno entonces en media hora vamos, me voy a dar una ducha y bajo, no te demores Ron"- Charlie advirtió a su hermano y subió para darse una ducha.

-"Esta bien…"- Dijo Ron a pocas ganas… odiaba que lo apuraran, el necesitaba tomarse su tiempo.

Ginny estaba feliz, aunque trataba de disimularlo y lo hacía demasiado bien se quedarían solos en la casa con Harry…

De vez en cuando se daban miradas cómplices con Harry, sin que Ron lo notara. Quería aprovechar de estar el máximo de tiempo sola con Harry…Porque sabia que el día de que su familia se enterara de que ellos estaban juntos no los dejarían estar mucho tiempo a solar y los estarían vigilando.

-"Bueno creo que voy a subir y leer uno de los libros que tía Muriel me prestó"- Ginny dijo tratando de despistar a Ron…

-"Parece que la presencia de Hermione te ha afectado mucho hermanita"-

-"No sabes cuanto… no sabes cuanto…."- Ginny se rió para si.

Nunca era demasiado temprano para instruirse. Cuantas veces no había tenido conversaciones con Hermione sobre el libro que ella le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños numero 15.

Aunque Hermione no tuviera mucha experiencia si había leído el libro "_manual de las brujas para complacer a los magos_", nunca era demasiado temprano para instruirse, lo que consideró que a Ginny Le sería útil.

El libro de educación sexual para brujas tenía fotos que "instruían".

En casa Ginny lo tendía escondido de su madre bajo una tabla del piso de su pieza bajo su cama que estaba floja y ahí lo ocultaba. Y cuando estaba en Hogwarts, lo guardaba dentro de una funda en su baúl.

Ginny se paró de la mesa pensando que tendría que leer el libro una vez más para acordarse y poner en práctica algunas cosas con Harry…Antes de empezar a subir las escaleras se devolvió…

-"Ay! Necesito que me ayuden a sacar la cama extra _ahora_ de mi habitación… esta noche pueden dormir en la pieza de Bill y Percy"-

-"No se quien es más mandona, si mamá, Hermione o Ginny"- murmuró Ron en voz baja, provocando a Harry una sonrisa disimulada.

Ron tenía razón…

Harry y Ron subieron tras Ginny y sacaron la cama de ahí.

La desaparecieron dejando gran espacio en la habitación de Ginny.

Ella se quedó en su pieza pretendiendo leer un libro viejo sobre doncellas en castillos encantados, mientras los chicos movían sus pertenencias.

Una vez que habían terminado, Ron se metió al baño y se dio una ducha.

Media hora más tarde se encontraba con Charlie en el living, mientras Harry se daba una ducha.

Una vez que Ginny se encontraba sola en su pieza, se agachó y buscó la tabla floja debajo de su cama, la removió y sacó la funda que resguardaba el libro… Lo desenvolvió y leyó el 3er capitulo. _"Como volver loco a tu mago solo a besos"… _

Un rato después, a pesar de estar súper concentrada leyendo el libro, se dio cuenta que Harry aun no había ido a buscarla…Ginny dejo un marcador de piel de dragón marcando la pagina del libro y lo metió entre las cobijas de su cama.

Bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso para buscar a Harry. Querría llevar a práctica las cosas que había leído recién.

Harry estaba tirado arriba de un sillón leyendo atentamente el profeta, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. Estaba concentrado que ni sintió la presencia de alguien cerca, no se había dado cuenta que Ginny lo estaba mirando embobada.

-"Que pasa Gin?"-

-"Nada… solo te miraba…"-

Harry le sonrió a Ginny…Ella se le acercó y le dio un suave beso en sus labios…

-"Que dice el Profeta?"- preguntó Ginny interesada en lo que Harry estaba leyendo.

Harry le pasó el periódico y leyó el articulo que habían escrito sobre el.

-"Vamos"- Ginny lo tomó de la mano

-"A donde?"-preguntó Harry sin tener idea de donde su Novia lo quería llevar.

-"Vamos a mi pieza"- lo incitó.

Se tomaron de la mano, Ginny dejó el Profeta sobre la mesa de la cocina y se fueron al dormitorio de Ginny. Entraron y ella cerró la puerta.

Harry se recostó en la cama de Ginny y ella se recostó a su lado posando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. Mientras se hacían cariño.

No se dijeron nada, ambos querían disfrutar de ese silencio. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron estar…Como una hora después se comenzaron a besar más intensivamente… Ambos estaban sintiendo sensaciones más intensas… Quería hacer más de lo que ya estaban haciendo…

Ginny se separó de Harry recobrando su respiración…

-"tócame Harry"-

Harry quedó en shock cuando escuchó a su novia pedirle semejante cosa…Solo en sus fantasías había imaginado una petición de Ginny como esa.

-"Que?"- preguntó Harry asustado.

-"Lo que escuchaste Harry, por favor hazlo… lo quiero, lo necesito"- Ginny se sonrojo un poco, pero estaba siendo honesta, quería llegar a otro nivel con su novio.

-"no se si deberíamos"- Harry le comunicó dudoso… Le temblaban las rodillas de nervios..

-"Harry, por favor…"- Ginny le rogó.

-"Gin… no es que no quiera… pero… no quiero faltarte el respeto… nosotros no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, ayer se nos fue de las manos y … yo…-"

-"pero dime la verdad quieres hacerlo?"-

-"o sea si.. Pero…"- Harry tenía miedo de no ser lo suficiente respetuoso.

-"Harry…tu también lo sientes, se que si…y no sientas que estas faltando el respeto… yo… yo lo disfruto… me gusta…pero si tu no te sientes cómodo entonces no deberíamos.-"

Harry no dijo nada más, solo se dio cuenta que estaba arruinando todo el momento con su novia. Le gustaba estar así con ella. El la amaba y no había nada más lindo que llevar el amor a niveles más altos y situaciones mas extremas..

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso tierno en los labios… luego se separó y la miro fijamente a los ojos…

-"pídeme lo que sea, haré lo que tu quieras… Te amo"- Sintió como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

…Algunas cosas fueron perdiendo el control… y comenzaron a satisfacerse mutuamente llegando a horizontes nunca antes experimentado.

Harry metía la mano por debajo de la blusa de Ginny acariciando su cuerpo… y mientras ella disfrutaba todo lo que Potter le estaba haciendo, lo había soñado y deseado desde hace tanto, que poco le importaba que el reencuentro con el hubiese sido hace solo un día…

--

Cuando ya habían terminado, y estaba oscureciendo se despidieron.

Lauren tomó su auto y se fue a su casa. Hermione se desapareció en el patio trasero de la casa de sus padres para aparecer en el patio de los Weasley.

Entró a la casa por la puerta de la cocina. Parecía todo tan silencioso, quizás no había nadie.

Subió las escaleras hasta la pieza de Ginny, entró sin tocar la puerta, y vio a Harry y a Ginny tirados en la cama besándose apasionadamente. Ginny tenia la mano metida dentro de los pantalones de Harry

Hermione se sintió muy avergonzada por haberlos interrumpido… Ginny Y Harry se separaron de inmediato, y Harry dejó de tocar a Ginny… con sus caras de color rojo por la vergüenza que sentían por haber sido descubiertos.

-"Ooops Lo siento"- dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Ginny Rápidamente y se fue escalera abajo asustada.

_-"ay Dios mío… Harry Y ginny…."- _pensó para si recordando lo visto, se sentía fatal de haberlos interrumpido cuando estaban en tal intimidad.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor living sola, esperando que Ron apareciera e intentando dejar atrás el incidente de Ginny y Harry…

Algo le llamó la atención, una carta arriba de la mesa estaba dirigida hacia ella. La tomó y reconoció la letra de inmediato, era de Viktor Krum. La dio vuelta y el remitente confirmaba que era de el.

Hermione se sintió nerviosa, no se había escrito carta con Viktor desde el verano pasado y la última vez que se vieron fue en el matrimonio de Bill Y Fleur.

La abrió cuidadosamente y la leyó.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. Te escribí muchas cartas durante el año pero todas me fueron devueltas, creo que esta en la numero 7 que llevas sin responder…. Estoy muy preocupado por ti con todo esto de Quien-tu-sabes matando a los nacidos muggles... Espero que esta vez la recibas y me confirmes que estas bien._

_Quizás cuando vaya a Inglaterra nos podamos vernos y charlar._

_Un beso y un abrazo_

_Victor Krum._

Hermione sintió un nervio en el estomago… Le escribiría esa noche y le enviaría la carta mañana desde el correo que Hogsmade.

No encontraba apropiado pedirle prestado a Ron su lechuza para enviarle una carta a Viktor. Sabía como Ron se ponía en cuanto se refería A Viktor.

Dobló la carta en 2 y la metido en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Abrió la edición del profeta que estaba también sobre la mesa, en la foto principal salía una foto de un agotado Harry con Voldemort muerto a su lado y leyó.

…….

"**Harry Potter, el elegido, el niño que vivió venció a Lord Voldemort**"

_Harry Potter, de 17 años, hijo de Lilly y James Potter. Llamado "el niño que vivió", "el elegido" y luego "el indeseable numero 1", vengó la trágica muerte de sus padres y ha vencido a Lord Voldemort anoche._

_Una terrible y oscura batalla se llevó a cabo en la escuela de brujería y hechizaría Hogwarts en Hogsmade. Miembros de la escuela, alumnos y otras personas, se enfrentaron con mucha valentía a las tinieblas del Señor Oscuro y mortífagos Y lograron vencer a todos aquellos amantes de las artes oscuras volviendo la tranquilidad al mundo._

_Se lamentan todas esas muertes de los valientes que batallaron contra los mortífagos, y en cuanto a lo seguidores del Señor Oscuro, han sido llevados a Azkaban bajo extrema seguridad de los dementotes que están siendo controlados por el ministerio y el nuevo ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Nadie, sin contar a los presentes en la batalla, sabe como Potter logró vencer a Lord Voldemort, lo único que nos queda claro es que este joven ha traído una tranquilidad única a Inglaterra Y estamos orgullosos de tener a un gran mago entre nosotros. Muchas Gracias Harry Potter._

……

**Apertura de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch**

_Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt junto con el presidente de la copa mundial de Quidditch Thomas Drapell y el la comisión del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, han acordado que la apertura de la copa mundial de Quidditch numero 423 será realizada aquí en Inglaterra._

_Los terribles sucesos que ocurrieron en la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch hace 4 años han quedado atrás…_

_La seguridad será enorme, y se les recuerda que compren sus entradas antes de que se agoten. _

_El primer partido de Quidditch se llevará a cabo el día 1 de Junio, a las 8 de la noche… _etc etc etc

…

Justo en ese momento Ginny bajaba al primer piso…Estaba algo avergonzada de que Hermione los haya pillado en esas condiciones, pero por una parte Ginny sabia que Hermione era discreta y además era la única de toda su familia que sabía que ella y Harry estaban juntos.

-"Hermione volviste, lo que viste fue"-

-"no tienes que explicarme Ginny, te pido disculpas por haberlos interrumpido-"

-"gracias, tenemos que ser mas cuidadoso de ahora en adelante… a todo esto como te fue en Londres"-

Hermione asintió…dejando el profeta de lado.

"Me fue bien, estuve con mi prima y hable con mis padres… llegan en 3 días más a Londres, pueden creerlo?... Ginny... Donde esta Ron?"-

-"Fue a Diagon Alley con Charlie, deben estar por volver…ahh veo que leíste el profeta, buen articulo… ayyy viste que harán la copa mundial de Quidditch nuevamente aquí en Inglaterra? Que ganas de ir, a ver si papá consigue entradas"-

En ese instante se escuchó una explosión y Ron salía de la chimenea…

Hermione se sentía algo nerviosa, no sabía si Ron había visto la carta de Krum.

Ron se paró en frente de Hermione y la abrazó.

-"Hey, como te fue?"-

-"Bien, estuve con mi prima… mis padres llegan en 3 días!... estoy feliz!-"

Ron sonrió algo débil, no le gustaba el hecho de saber que Hermione se iría de la Madriguera. A el le gustaba tenerla ahí…

El señor Weasley, Bill y Percy llegaban justo en ese momento…

Traían cara de preocupados…

Contaron a todos que al día siguiente se haría una ceremonia por los fallecidos en Hogwarts y los fallecidos serian enterrados en el cementerio de Hogsmade en acuerdo de todos los familiares de las victimas.

En ese momento se escuchó un sollozó de uno de los pisos superiores. La señora Weasley estaba llorando… Todos los pelirrojos que estaban en el primer piso subieron a verla incluyendo a Ron. Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en el living conversando. Encontraban que ese momento era familiar y no querían estorbar a no ser que fueran invitados.

Harry y Hermione salieron a dar una vuelta afuera.

Se sentaron en una banca que había ahí y se pusieron a conversar…

-"lo siento Harry, no fue mi intención arruinarles el momento"-

Harry se puso colorado de vergüenza al escuchar a su mejor amiga pedirle disculpas.

-"esta bien, tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos de ahora en adelante con Ginny… al menos fuiste tu y no el señor Weasley, o peor Ron que nos encontraran así"-

-"lo se… "-

-"sabes? tengo ganas de hablar con Ron, sobre lo que esta pasando entre Ginny y yo…crees tu que este sea el mejor momento?-" preguntó a hermione

-"mmm yo creo que si… Si Ron los llegara a descubrir juntos… o llegara a descubrir que ustedes están mintiéndole se sentiría peor. Creo Harry que debes hablar con el y aclararle la situación…"-

-"lo se.. pero es que es Ron… es mi mejor amigo, pero también es el hermano de Ginny… es complicado…imagínate… ehm tu sabes como es"-

-"lo conozco y se como reaccionaria si tu no le dices lo que esta ocurriendo… ponte en el lugar de el… por mucho que ginny sea su hermana tu eres su mejor amigo y viceversa… Dile Harry… es lo mejor que puedes hacer… el lo comprenderá.. y mientras antes sea mejor para todos… así no tiene que esconderse con Ginny y pueden disfrutar de su relación…además.. Quien mejor que tú para Ginny?"- le aconsejó Hermione serenamente.

En ese momento fue cuando vieron a alguien que venia caminando a lo lejos hacia ellos… Ron venía en su busca….

-"Aprovecha de hablar con el ahora Harry.. Es el mejor momento…"- le aconsejó Hermione.

Harry asintió…

-"Gracias Hermione"-

-"no hay de que… cuando quieras… buena suerte con Ron, ay y antes que el me escuche… estoy feliz que ustedes estén juntos otra vez"-

-"gracias"-

Cuando Ron estaba con ellos, tomó a Hermione abrazándola por la cintura.

Harry miró a Ron…

-"Ron puedo hablar contigo?"- se notaba que Harry estaba nervioso…

Ron asintió…

Hermione ya sabia de que se trataba, Harry hablaría con Ron para contarle lo de el y Ginny.

-"Ve con Harry, yo voy a estar en pieza de Ginny Ok?"-

Ron le besó la frente a Hermione y ella los dejó solos.

-"Que pasa?-" preguntó Ron sin tener idea lo que Harry quería conversar con el…

-"Se trata de Ginny…"- Las rodillas le temblaban pero tenía que ser valiente.

-"Que pasa con mi hermana?"- Ron se puso a la defensiva..Siempre que se trataba de Ginny tomaba esa actitud de hermano mayor.

-"Bueno… ehm… Ron tu eres mi mejor amigo y no te puedo ocultar cosas…"-

-"Me estas tratado de decir que quieres volver con ella?"-Ron lo interrumpió…

-"Si…"- Harry no quiso decirle toda la verdad de una vez, sería demasiado para Ron…

-"Mmm "-

-"Se que te prometí que no volvería acercar a ella…"- dijo inseguro

-"Creo que tus sentimientos por Ginny son mas fuertes de lo que pensaba… Harry… Mataste a Voldemort. O bueno el se mató solo… o como sea….No creo que mi hermana siga en peligro por estar cerca de ti…Harry… si de verdad la quieres creo que tienes que recuperarla…prefiero que este contigo que eres mi mejor amigo, a que este con algún patán como Krum o ese Mclaggen Que solo querrán aprovecharse de ella"- Ron aun veía a su hermana como una niñita indefensa y no como la mujer segura que sabia lo que quería que Harry veía.

-"Gracias Ron…"- dijo aliviado

Por una parte Harry sintió alivio con la "bendición" de Ron, Pero por otra se sentía fatal por no decirle que ya estaban juntos

-"De nada Harry…Creo que tienes que ir por ella…"-

Estuvieron un rato en el jardín y luego volvieron a la casa.

La noche estaba cayendo….

--

Como Ron se había ido a conversar con Harry y Ginny estaba con su mamá, Hermione se fue a la habitación de Ginny a ordenar sus cosas.

Vació todo lo que había metido en su bolsito con hechizo extensible para meter todo lo que tendrían que llevar cuando se fueran de viaje en busca de los horcruxes.

Vació los libros, su ropa, la mochila de Harry, la mochila de Ron, la carpa de Bill y el resto de las cosas y las puso sobre la cama de Ginny. Era un desorden espantoso que la desesperaba.

Primero partió separando las cosas de Harry y de Ron y las dejo a un lado. Luego los libros los puso en una pila y separaría los de ron y los de ella.…

Su ropa la metió en la maleta que tenía en la pieza de Ginny.

Una vez terminada, Hermione llevó las cosas de Ron y Harry a la habitación de Ron, junto con algunos de los libros que Ron le había pasado.

Abrió la puerta de su pieza con gran dificultad y a menos gran parte del olor desagradable se había ido solo con ventilar…. Salió de ahí rápido para volver a la pieza de Ginny y así poder terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomó la carpa de Bill y la dejó en su habitación.

Luego volvió a la pieza de Ginny y ya como había terminado de empacar casi todas sus cosas, solo le quedaban sus documentos muggles y mágicos y algunas cosas pequeñas que meter en el bolso de hechizo extensible.

Eso era lo de menos…. Sacó la carta de victor de su bolsillo trasero y volvió a leerla.

Tuvo la necesidad de escribirle de inmediato, sentía como el cansancio se estaba apoderando de ella y solo quería acostarse y descansar…

Se sentó en el escritorio de Ginny, busco en los cajones pluma, tinta y pergamino.

Tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir sobre un pergamino en blanco.

"_Querido Victor:_

_Siento mucho no haberte escrito durante tanto tiempo. No ha sido fácil todo este asunto de estar arrancando de mortífagos por ser nacida muggle. Lo peor de todo fue no poder ir a Hogwarts ni poder terminar mis estudios._

_Al menos ahora con Shaklebolt como ministro de magia, sabemos que las cosas van a cambiar, serán mas tranquilas y justas._

_De verdad te agradezco por toda tu preocupación hacia mi y no olvidarme en estos momentos tan difíciles, uno sabe quienes son tus amigos.._

_Lamento no haber podido despedirme de ti en la boda de Fleur y Bill, tuvimos que arrancar todos tan rápido por nuestra seguridad…No te lo dije pero Fue bueno haberte visto ese día, aunque haya sido un rato breve pero estuvo muy agradable. Que terrible todo ese asunto con los mortífagos… Al menos Voldemort fue derrotado y el mundo se libró de sus tinieblas._

_Leí en el profeta hoy algo sobre la apertura de la copa mundial de Quidditch.. Que bien!!! Supe que juega Inglaterra contra Bulgaria. Que ganas tengo de ir!_

_Recuerdo cuando fuimos a la final, y a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió después, lo pasé increíble viendo ese partido, aun recuerdo como agarraste esa Snitch, fue lo máximo. Nunca había asistido a un juego de Quidditch como ese!_

_Bueno, discúlpame por escribirte esta carta tan breve pero ahora no puedo pensar en nada más, estoy verdaderamente agotada y anoche no dormí casi nada… Mañana tengo la ceremonia en Hogwarts y necesito descansar._

_Te escribiré cuando pueda._

_Te mando un enorme abrazo y espero verte cuando vengas a Inglaterra._

_Con Cariño Hermione._

_PS: Se me olvidó contarte que luego de lo que ocurrió anoche, hablé con Mcgonagall y volveré el próximo año a Hogwarts para poder terminar mis estudios y mi educación. Genial cierto?_

Hermione terminó su carta y la leyó por última vez. La metió en un sobre y la cerró con cuidado.

Escribió en la parte de adelante el nombre de Viktor y su dirección.

Luego atrás agregó su remitente y dejó la carta a su lado.

Bostezó en señal de cansancio… pero Siguió ordenando su bolso y lo dejo encima de su cama.

En ese momento unas manos grandes y frías le taparon los ojos, Hermione reconoció de inmediato ese olor, era Ron.

-"aquí estas"- dijo Hermione tiernamente.

Ron le destapó los ojos y se sentó a su lado…

-"Que haces?"- pregunto interesado…

-"ehm nada… solo ordenaba"- dijo hermione evasiva.

-"oh sigue haciendo eso, no quiero importunar"-

Hermione siguió haciendo su bolso cuando por desgracia la carta que había escrito para Viktor se deslizó y cayó al suelo.

Ron se agachó para recogerla gentilmente, la tomó en sus manos y antes de pasársela no pudo evitar leer a quien estaba dirigida.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

Antes escribía cartas a Viktor frente a Ron para hacerlo celoso, pero ahora que estaban "juntos" no habría la necesidad de hacerlo…

Ron sintió algo de rabia dentro de si mismo al ver para quien esa carta estaba dirigida…

-"toma…"-dijo en voz densa.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, vio las orejas rojas de Ron y sabia que esa era una señal de que el estaba enojado…

-"Ron…-"- Hermione Quiso explicarle lo de la carta para evitar malos entendidos, pero Ron la interrumpió.

-"Por Merlín, así que le escribiste una carta a _viky_?"- Ron pronunció con desprecio

-"no le digas así…"- Hermione sabia que Ron ya estaba enojado y que el le decía así para enfadarla.

-"No esperaste a estar ya en casa para escribirle no es cierto?"-

Ron no podía evitar sentirse celoso de Krum.

-"No es eso… solo le escribí una carta contándole que estaba bien"-

-"No necesitabas hacerlo"-

-"Honestamente Ron, Victor es mi amigo, estaba preocupado por mi"- le explicó Hermione tratando de mantener la calma

-"te ha escrito por eso le escribiste de vuelta, no es así?"-

Hermione se quedó callada… no quería discutir con Ron, no en ese momento en que las cosas estaban relativamente bien entre ellos.

-"Y que si lo hizo…somos amigos"- Era mejor decirle la verdad antes de ocultarla

-"Esta bien… haz lo que quieras… quédate con tu Viky…si sabes que siempre te ha gustado "-

-"Te dije que no le dijeras así Ron, y no tienes para que ponerte celoso"

-"Yo celoso de ese gorila de cejas gruesas?.. por favor… por quien me tomas…"-

-"te conozco Ron… y Viktor no es un gorila….."-

-"Da lo mismo, si puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida amorosa cierto?... total nosotros somos solo amigos debí suponer que a la primera oportunidad que tuvieras te ofrecerías a el"-

Hermione se desesperó, primero se sintió enormemente dolida…

-"dices "_amigos_" Ronald?… solo somos compañeros de curso"-

-"haz lo que quieras"- estaba harto de discutir con Hermione por Krum, esta no era la primera vez…

Ron salió enojado de la habitación de Ginny y se fue a encerrar a la pieza de Bill. Estaba tan enojado con Hermione. Ella no perdía el tiempo con Viktor… Krum Krum krum krum… Que tipo de cosas le habría escrito el a ella…

Imaginó en su cabeza el contenido de la carta que Hermione le escribió a Krum… diría algo como…

"_Querido Victor no puedo aguantar las ganas de verte, te extraño tanto… llevo meses pensando en ti…estaba algo confundida pero ahora tengo todo tan claro…Ron no es para mi,, nunca será lo suficiente para mi, solo somos compañeros de curso. Me he dado cuenta que tu eres el hombre que yo siempre he amado, por siempre tuya . Hermione Granger-Krum._

_-"ESTUPIDO Krum"- _Pensó Ron para el, no podía parar de mortificarse de esa manera… Hermione seguía pensando en Krum… seguramente lo había utilizado para pasar todo ese tiempo

--

Hermione se quedó sola en la pieza de Ginny, no supo por que pero lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Odiaba pelear con Ron pero el la había herido… Le había dicho que "solo eran amigos" y ella por venganza le había dicho que ni siquiera eran más que compañeros de curso.

Hermione se tiro encima de la cama en donde dormía y pegada a la almohada lloró desconsoladamente. Como necesitaba a Ron para llorar sobre el y que el la consolara, pero por más que quería, había sido él la que la había puesto en esa posición y la había ofendido…

Lloró por un rato hasta que se quedó dormida…

Despertó profundamente a la mañana siguiente, eran las 5 de la mañana. Miró hacia el lado y vio que Ginny dormía placidamente en su cama.

Se levantó despacio y tomó sus cosas.

Estaba harta, no tenía intensiones de perdonar a Ron y sabía que no podía quedarse más tiempo en la Madriguera. No soportaría ver a Ron todos los días ni menos después de lo que había pasado entre ellos no lo permitiría ser su amigo. Ella no podía ser amiga de el y punto.

Cegada por el enojo, tomó un pedazo de pergamino sin escribir que había sobre el escritorio de Ginny y le escribió una nota.

"_Ginny, me fui a casa, nos vemos en la ceremonia de Hogwarts. Dale gracias a tus padres en mi nombre por la hospitalidad de siempre…. Hermione_".

Hizo levitar su maleta diciendo "-_locomotor trunk_"-, Tomó a Crookshanks que estaba durmiendo a los pies de su cama y salió tratando de meter el menor ruido posible de la pieza de Ginny.

Bajo con mucho cuidado, las escaleras.. llegó al piso de abajo que estaba desierto y salió de la casa procurando dejar la puerta de calle cerrada con llave.

Tomó la pesada maleta en su mano y la arrastró hacia el final del jardín de los Weasley. Sintió frío, pero no le importó… no tuvo la intención de abrir su maleta y sacar algún sweater para abrigarse.

Se concentró bien y desapareció de la madriguera.

La oscuridad le fue infinita. Se sintió algo incómoda por llevar tanto equipaje, mas su gato ,pero se apareció en el jardín de su casa en Londres con todo.

Dejó a Crookshanks en el suelo y arrastró la maleta hasta la puerta de la cocina.

Hubiese sido más fácil si habría traído algunas cosas cuando había ido con Lauren a su casa pero no lo había hecho. Entro a su casa aprendiendo las luces y cerrando la puerta con llave nuevamente… nuevamente dirigió su varita a su maleta y dijo –"_locomotor trunk_"-

y Levitó su maleta hasta el segundo piso y la dejó en el suelo.

Se sacó los zapatos y se metió a su cama.

-"Ya estamos en casa Crookshanks-"le dijo a su gato mientras el se acurrucaba a los pies de su cama y se volvía a quedar dormido.

Hermione se acomodó en cu cama y puso el despertador a las 10am…

"_Ron Weasley eres un tonto_"- pensó nuevamente y se quedó dormida.

--

Estaban todos los Weasleys tomando desayuno en la mesa del comedor, cundo bajó Ginny furiosa con una nota en la mano.

-"Ron que fue lo que le hiciste a Hermione anoche?"- estaba enojada

-"Nada de tu incumbencia"- Ron contestó cortante y se quedó mirando su plato mientras comía.

-"Por la mierda de merlín Ron como pudiste! Eres ultimo!"-

-"Ginebra Weasley, cuida tu vocabulario jovencita"- La mamá de ginny le llamó la atención a su hija delante de toda su familia. Charlie, George, Harry y el Señor Weasley la quedaron mirando perplejos. En muy pocas oportunidades habían visto a Ginny tan alterada como esa vez.

-"Lo siento mamá, pero es que Ron…. Ayyyy que eres estupido Ron"-

-"Ginny te dije que cuidaras tu vocabulario y no trates a tu hermano así…(dijo apuntándola con un dedo y mirando a sus 2 hijos menores)… y se puede saber lo que Ron hizo para ponerte así? Donde esta Hermione"-

-"no hice nada"- contestó Ron

-"oh si que lo hizo, anoche le dijo a Hermione no se que y resulta que ahora me despierto y lo primero que veo es una nota dirigida hacia mi que es de Hermione y ella no esta, Se fue mamá!!!… tiene que haber sido algo _horrible_ para que ella hubiese agarrado sus cosas y se fuera de la casa en medio de la noche"-

-" se fue?"-Preguntó Ron asustado

-"si se fue es por tu culpa, tu echaste a Hermione de esta casa."-

-"no lo hice"-

-"lo que sea que le hayas dicho o hecho no tiene nombre Ron, Hermione no actúa de esa manera…"-

-"A ver calmemos los ánimos, no es el momento para discutir…"- El señor Weasley trató de intervenir en la discusión de Ginny Y Ron.

-"Por Dios niños compórtense…"-Molly trató de calmarlos

-"Esta vez si que la cagaste Ron"- Por primera vez en 2 días George se atrevía a hablar delante de la familia. Si hubiese estado Fred ahí, seguramente habrían hecho la discusión de Ginny y Ron.

Todos quedaron perplejos mirando a George, que se ruborizó al sentir la atención de los presentes y bajó la mirada hacia su plato de comida y siguió desayunando.

Ginny respiró profundo y se sentó a la mesa a comer con el resto de la familia.

Había visto a Hermione llorar la noche anterior y no le gustaba ver a su amiga en este estado. Seguramente se encontrarían en la ceremonia en Hogwarts y ahí podrían conversar tranquilas…

--

Luego de salir de la ducha y arreglarse para la ceremonia en Hogwarts, Hermione tomó su túnica negra, dejó la casa cerrada con llave, tomó su varita junto con su cartera y se fue al jardín en donde se desapareció.

Una vez que apareció en Hogsmade miró la hora… quedaba como 1 hora para que la ceremonia en Hogwarts comenzara…

"-_menos de 1 hora para encontrarme con Ronald_"-pensó para sí… Aun no se le quitaba el enojo con el.

Aprovechó de comprar chocolates en Honeydukes y luego buscó el la oficina de correo Mágico para enviarle la carta a Viktor… Cuando iba a entrar escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

-"Herrmione esperra"-

Se dio vuelta al reconocer la voz, era Viktor Krum que venía caminando a gran velocidad hacia ella. Sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo… Que coincidencia que Viktor estuviera ahí en ese preciso momento

-"Wow Viktor… no esperaba verte aquí"- Hermione le informó sorprendida.

-"Supe lo de tu-sabes-quien y tuve que venirr a verrte, digo a… bueno da lo mismo"- Krum se sonrojó al expresarle aquello.

Viktor se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo…

-"Que bueno verrte, estas preciosa"- dijo con Voz de galán.

-"oh muchas gracias…tu, te ves bien… oh antes que me olvide… esto es para ti-"

Hermione sacó la carta de su bolso…

-"Te escribí esta carta anoche, cuando recibí la tuya y la traía para enviártela…"-

-"Grracias… (Dijo recibiendo la carta de Hermione en sus manos y abriéndola para leerla")… te escrribí durrante el año perro todas las carrtas me fuerron devueltas"-….

-"Si la lees te vas a enterar de todo… bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a Hogwarts, la ceremonia va a empezar en menos de una hora y debemos ir en camino"-

Viktor asintió, tomando a Hermione del brazo y se fueron caminando juntos hacia la escuela… Conversaron de muchas cosas durante el trayecto y hasta se rieron… Hermione se comenzó a sentir algo nerviosa… Vería a Ron, y le asustaba de ver su reacción al verla llegar con Krum…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por sus mails. se los agradezco._

_trataré de tener el proximo capitulo para el proximo fin de semana. Disfruten. _


	5. 5 Cueste lo que cueste

**Harry Potter y las Hadas del Bosque de Awa.**

--

Capitulo 5

Cueste lo que cueste

Después de la discusión que habían tenido en la mesa, Ron no quiso hablar ninguna palabra con nadie. Se fue a sentar a un sillón en el living solo.

Harry, que estaba parado abrazando a Ginny, miraba a Ron atento, sabia que su amigo estaba complicado Y Ron le había dicho la noche anterior el por qué de la discusión.

Ron Había tenido discusiones con Hermione y habían estado meses sin hablar, pero aun no ocurría nada en ese tiempo, solo había bastante tensión.

Harry esperaba que una vez en la ceremonia de Hogwarts se arreglaran. Hermione estaría muy sensible y era el deber de Ron hacerla sentir mejor, apoyándola y dándole su cariño…

Ron estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Solo quería ver a Hermione y decirle que lo sentía. Solo quería estar con ella y sentir esa paz que solo obtenía cuando ella estaba cerca.

-"Weasleys es hora de irnos…"- El señor Weasley informó a sus hijos y a Harry dándoles un poco de polvos flu para que cada uno se metiera en la chimenea y viajar hasta Hogwarts.

-"Hogwarts"-

-"Hogwarts"-

Dijeron uno por uno al entrar en la chimenea…

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, y luego bajaron por las escaleras hasta el patio en donde la ceremonia se realizaría.

Ron miraba para todos lados buscando a Hermione.

Harry y Ginny iban tomados de la mano, Ella iba muy triste y Harry solo la apoyaba.

Una vez en el patio en donde se habían juntado cientos de cientos de personas, profesores, gente importante del ministerio, alumnos de Hogwarts con sus mejores túnicas entre otras personas más. Estaban apenados, claro, pero por otra parte se sentían tan aliviado que el más terrible de los magos hubiese sido vencido.

Ginny sabía lo que se les avecinaba con Harry, lo conocía tan bien… que les propuso la idea a Ron y a Harry de alejarse de la masa de gente que conversaba sobre los últimos sucesos.… Harry no quería llamar la atención de nadie. No se sentiría cómodo bajo todas esas miradas impertinentes.

Solo quería estar tranquilo y pasar lo mas desapercibido posible. Así fue como se sentaron en una banca de mármol que quedaba algo alejada de donde la ceremonia se realizaría.

Harry se sentó dando la espalda a la multitud, Ginny lo imitó pero Ron solo se quedó parado mirando hacia la cantidad de gente.

Estaba nervioso. Las manos le sudaban. Su estomago no dejaba de dar vueltas y solo sentía que se enfermaría de un momento a otro…

Había pensado bien todo el asunto con Hermione y lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba estar cerca de ella…Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que había dejado la Madriguera…Hermione jamás había reaccionado de esa manera, ella se había ido de la casa de Ron…Todo había sido su culpa, sus estupidos celos, maldita envidia que sentía por Krum, haberle dicho que solo eran amigos cuando ya le había dicho que la amaba… Como iba a salvarse de esta Hermione tendría que perdonarlo tarde o temprano…

Ron hacia sonar los dedos de una forma que a Ginny le paraba los pelos de punta y a Harry también le estaba provocando la misma molestia que a ella.

-"Ron , puedes parar de hacer eso?"- Harry le pidió mirándolo serio.

-"lo siento…."- Ron dijo algo avergonzado… -"crees que tarde en llegar?"- pregunto mirando a la multitud….

-"quien?"- pregunto Harry sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta.

-" Hermione, crees que tarde mucho?"-

-"tu sabes como es ella…jamás llega tarde a algo"- dijo Harry sin mirarlo y abrazando a Ginny que estallaba en llanto.

El estar ahí demostraba que lo que había ocurrido era verdad y no un sueño. Hacia poner a todos los pies sobre la tierra de golpe… Ginny era fiel prueba de eso.

"_Hermione, oh Hermione donde estas_…"- repetía Ron una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza mientras miraba como Harry abrazaba y consolaba a Ginny en sus brazos.

--

Ron había ido a caminar por ahí, Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos… estaban abrazados cariñosamente. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados…. Como disfrutaba estar con Ginny de esa manera… cuanto la amaba…

-"_Harry…. Ayúdanos…Awa"-_ una voz delicada y desconocida llamó la atención de Harry.

-"Escuchaste eso Ginny?"- preguntó Harry al escuchar esa pequeña voz.

-"Que cosa Harry? Yo no escuché nada"- le contestó Ginny mirándolo extrañada…

-"Había una voz… alguien me estaba llamando "- dio preocupado…

-"Mi vida no escuche nada... estas seguro?"-

-"Si… bueno eso creo… quizás lo imaginé"- contestó Harry…

Estaba seguro de que había escuchado una voz llamándolo… a lo mejor era su imaginación… por lo que no le tomó gran importancia. Aunque no era la primera vez que escuchaba voces que nadie mas podía oír…

--

Ron se sentía triste, cuanto necesitaba tener Hermione en sus brazos para tener ese apoyo que tanto requería. Se acercó un poco a la gente y comenzó a buscar a Hermione con la mirada.

En eso sintió una voz conocida que le llamó la atención.

-"hola Ron…"- era Lavender.

Ron se dio vuelta y miró fijamente a su ex novia.

-"Hola Lavender, como estas?-

De todas las personas que había visto, no se imaginó que precisamente ella le metería conversa.

-"Bien… dentro de todo…y tú?"- respondió Ron pasivamente.

-"Aquí… bien… esperaba a Pavarti y te vi y bueno… te vine a saludar y… bueno…. Ehm…. quería decirte que lamento mucho lo de tu hermano…tu sabes… cualquier cosa en la que yo pueda ayudar…."-

-"Gracias Lav…"- Ron se sintió agradecido por el apoyo de ella.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo de parte de ambos…

-"Y vuelves a Hogwarts el próximo semestre? Escuche a Mcgonagall hablando con Hagrid y parece que todos los de nuestro curso de Gryffindor tendremos que terminar los estudios que nos quedaron pendientes… vuelves el próximo semestre también?"- averiguó interesada.

-"Al parecer si… bueno tengo que terminar y todo…aunque para ser sincero…. Ehm…preferiría vagar todo el año "- bromeó Ron…

-"jaja siempre Tan flojo Weasley!...Bueno eso era… ehm allá veo que están los Patil… te veo mas tarde Won Won.."-

Ron se sintió algo nervioso cuando escuchó a Lavender llamarlo así…

-"Ooops , lo siento Ron… la vieja costumbre tu sabes…."- Lavender le dio una mirada tan coqueta a Ron que le hizo recordar viejos tiempos con ella…

-"no te preocupes…nos vemos…"-

-"bye"- Lavender se fue caminando de una forma tan sexy que Ron le fue imposible enfocar su vista en otro lado… Lavender se perdió entre la multitud .

Ron siguió caminando en medio de la muchedumbre sin tener éxito con la búsqueda de Hermione… así que decidió volver al lugar en donde Harry y Ginny estaban…

--

-"WOW, hay mas gente de la que me esperraba-" comentó Viktor cuando comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar en donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

Viktor llevaba a Hermione tomada por el brazo, el iba con la cabeza en alto disfrutando todas las miradas que le daban. Amaba la atención…

En cambio Hermione iba con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. Su estomago estaba hecho un desastre, se encontraría con Ron, pero lo que mas la inquietaba era que el la vería con Viktor.

Caminaron entre la gente y de lejos Hermione visualizó a dos pelirrojos y a Harry. Su corazón latina muy fuerte…. Las manos le sudaban, y temblaban…

No sabia que hacer, si ir donde ellos, dejar a Viktor o quedarse con el y saludarlos más tarde…

--

Ginny miró a la multitud y distinguió a Hermione que para sorpresa de todos no venía sola… Se le apretó el estomago… Hermione no podía estar haciéndole esto a Ron, no ahora.

-"Ron…Hermione viene con… Krum "- aclamó a su hermano nerviosa, mientras el veía lo que su hermana estaba observando…

Ron fijó su vista en Hermione.

Harry observó como las orejas de Ron se iban poniendo rojas… era obvio…. La 2da guerra en Hogwarts estaba por estallar… Hermione y Ron serían los protagonistas.

-"Ella tiene que tener una muy buena explicación para esto…que mierda hace él aquí!"- Ron estaba furioso…

-"no puedo creer que la defendí antes…"- Ginny estaba tan enojada como Ron…

Hermanos Weasley traicionados?

-"Ron, por favor tranquilízate… no es lugar ni momento para hacer escándalos…"-Harry le advirtió…

-"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Harry… el no debería estar aquí… y que mierda hace con Hermione…"-

--

-"Herrmione… allá veo a tus amigos…. Vamos a verrlos?-

-"no creo que sea el mejor momento Viktor…"- tratando de evadir a sus amigos advirtió a Viktor

-"oh vamos. Esta Potterr ahí, quiero irr a saludarrlo, hace años que no lo veo"- le comunicó a Hermione…

Viktor tomó a Hermione por el brazo y la guió hasta donde estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Hermione no podía decir nada, se sentía enormemente culpable por aparecer con Krum justo cuando Ron estaba pasando por un momento tan terrible.

Bajo su cabeza con cobardía… las rodillas y las manos le temblaban.

-"_Eres un troll Granger, como tan insensible, como hacerle esto a Ron justo ahora… la que tiene __rango__emocional de una__cucharita__eres tú_."- pensó Hermione para si.

Al llegar donde estaban Hermione dio un "_hola_" general, mientras que Viktor le dio la mano a Ron y a Harry y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Ginny.

Ginny dio una mirada de furia a Hermione ; Harry se quedó en blanco… Esta vez no apoyaba su actitud.

De inmediato Krum le medio conversa a Harry sobre el mundial de Quidditch.

Ginny se alejó de ahí…

-"Harry voy donde mamá, después me buscas si?"- Ginny le comunicó a Harry

El solo asintió con la cabeza y entendió.

-"Vamos donde mamá Ron…"- Ginny tomó del Brazo a Ron y miró a Hermione enojada.

-"No Ginny, ve tú…."- Ron le señalo a Ginny.

-"Pero Ron!!! -" Ginny volvió a insistir en que el se fuera con ella.

-"Te dije que no Ginny… tengo que hablar con Hermione…."-

Ginny no respondió nada, solo se dio media vuela y salió de ahí…

Ron quedó mirando a Hermione fijamente…

Ella no sabia que hacer, estaba tan confundida… Estaba enojada con Ron por lo de anoche, luego se sentía enormemente culpable por aparecer con Viktor en ese momento y prácticamente restregárselo en la cara en vez de apoyarlo y darle todo el cariño que merecía en un momento así…... subió la vista y esos ojos azules que tanto la miraban con la mayor furia que alguna vez la hubiesen visto.

Ron estaba dolido… realmente ella quería hacerlo sentir así? Quería buscar venganza?

--

Ron alejó a Hermione del grupo… Harry conversaba gustosamente con Krum…

-"Que te pasa Ron?"- Hermione le dijo haciéndose la molesta.

Las orejas de Ron estaban más rojas que nunca… estaba tan celoso que no podía ocultarlo…Hermione vio como la cara de Ron tenía cierto parecido con un dragón, lo único que le faltaba era botar fuego por la nariz.

-"Que pretendes? Que hace Viky aquí? Le enviaste invitación?"-

-"No lo llames así te dije!"-

-"No me digas que tengo que hacer Hermione, me aburrí de tus juegos… sabia que buscarías la primera oportunidad que tuvieras para estar con el siempre lo quisiste no? Ya te ofreciste a Viky? bueno da lo mismo… tu misma dijiste que solo éramos compañeros de curso… no puedo creer lo que estas haciendo y JUSTO ahora en que … soy un idiota por haberte creído… …."-

Ron estaba demasiado dolido… sus azules ojos estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas que intentaba contener.

Hermione rompió en lágrimas…. Eso era la última gota que podía soportar…. Eran demasiadas emociones… eran demasiadas cosas juntas… Todo era demasiado para ella… ya no quería más…

-"Ron fue una coincidencia no sabia que Viktor vendría….nos encontramos en Hogsmade y…lo que dije fue verdad yo"- le explicó entre sollozos…

-"No me des explicaciones que no las quiero Granger…es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre que no te metas en mi vida…"-

-"Ron! Eres un estúpido lo sabias?...siempre arruinas todo"- Hermione estaba indignada.

-"Si si lo sabia… siempre me lo recordaste bien, cierto? El estupido Ronald Weasley"-

Ron se dio media vuelta, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y dejó a Hermione llorando sola desconsoladamente…

--

Al llegar en donde estaba Harry y Krum… sintió un enorme rabia dentro de si…

Se dirigió a Krum… tenia tantas ganas de reventarle la cara a puñetazos pero se aguantó. Viktor era mucho más grande que el y no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo.

-"Y Herrmione?"- preguntó Krum, terminando de poner de peor humor a Ron.

-"Que voy a saber yo?... es tu novia no la mía…."- contestó en el peor tono posible.

A krum se le juntaron sus negras y gruesas cejas en la frente por el gesto de extrañación que había hecho.

Le extendió la mano a Harry, le dijo que lo vería pronto .

Miró a Ron serio y se fue a buscar a Hermione.

-"Que paso Ron?"- preguntó Harry algo precavido.

-"no quiero hablar de eso ahora…. Vamos? La ceremonia esta por empezar…"- Ron trató de evadir el asunto lo más rápido posible.

Se dieron media vuelta con Harry y fueron a buscar al resto de la familia Weasley…

--

Hermione lloraba sentada a los pies de un árbol alejada de toda la gente.

Maldecía a Ron con cada lágrima que derramaba por pena…

Maldito Ron, como podía ser la persona que la hacia sentir de esa manera…

En eso escuchó unos pasos que se le iban acercando…

Ella levantó la vista… vio que era Krum…

-"Herrmione que pasa?"- preguntó arrimándose a ella y abrazándola.

-"no es nada Viktor… tengo pena es solo eso…."- dijo entre sollozos…

-"oh mi Hermione…"- Viktor se agachó a su lado y la abrazo más fuerte mientras le hacia cariño en la cabeza tiernamente.

Una vez que Hermione dejo de llorar, se secó las lagrimas de la cara y se fue con Viktor a sentar a unos de los asientos disponibles.

Viktor tenía a Hermione abrazada todo el rato y le hacía cariño… Hermione realmente necesitaba ser consolada, pero por muy tierno que Viktor fuera con ella, lo que realmente necesitaba eran los brazos de Ronald Weasley.

De lejos Ron miraba a Hermione sentada junto a Krum…

La veía llorar durante la ceremonia… cuando deseaba ser él el que la estuviera consolando y no ese cretino de Krum.

Los celos lo estaban desquiciando…No le prestó atención a la ceremonia, solo prestaba atención a la parejita de Hermione y Krum.

"_Maldita Hermione por hacerme sentir así….maldita Hermione por restregarme a Krum en la cara… se que siempre lo quisiste más a el que a mi… pero para que mierda me dices que me amas cuando te vas con otro…"._

_--As_í fue como pasó la ceremonia en Hogwarts… Hermione y Ron no se hablaron más.

Krum no dejó a Hermione sola en ningún momento.

Luego todos los familiares de las victimas en Hogwarts, hicieron una caminata hasta el cementerio de Hogsmade, en donde en una sección especial, fueron enterrados los cuerpos de las victimas de la guerra en Hogwarts.

Había una enorme estatua con un Fénix que tenia un grabado de todos los nombres de los valientes héroes. Era casi igual a la estatua de conmemoración que había en Hogwarts.

En ningún momento Ron le quitó la vista de encima a Hermione que lloraba en los brazos de Krum.…

Cuanta rabia sentía dentro de si, pero aun así é quería ser el que consolaba a Hermione.

Lo que no sabía era que Hermione lloraba por las ofensas de el…

--

De vuelta en el Caldero Chorreante…Hermione entró del Brazo con Viktor. Buscaron una mesa y Krum se levantó por unas cervezas de Mantequilla para ellos. Hermione se quedó mirándolo… Hermione se puso a pensar en los puntos a favor que Viktor tenia…

"_Viktor no esta nada de mal. Es guapo, si, tiene un tipo de belleza muy diferente a la que estábamos acostumbrados de ver en Inglaterra, es atractivo, tiene un buen trasero, O si que lo tiene….tiene un muy buen físico, es exitoso en Quidditch y lo más importante le intereso pero maldito… PERO No es Ron… Oh Ron…. El es perfecto, maldito Ronald Weasley, como me tienes y no te merezco estar así por alguien como tú… ". _

Hermione apretó sus puños con furia… Se sentía tan mal… Tan mal…

"_Soy Fea, mI pelo es HORRIBLE pero aun así le gusto a Viktor y el siempre me hace sentir bien conmigo misma… Oh Viktor…Quizás el me merece más que tu "_

-"Volví, toma aquí tienes…. (dijo pasándole una botella de cerveza de mantequilla mientras se sentaba) bueno en que estábamos?-

-"me estabas contando de… mmmm…cuando te devuelves a Bulgaria?"- pregunto tímida Hermione, mientras Viktor le pasaba una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentaba al lado de ella.

-"Tengo que irrme mañana a las 8 de la mañana vía Flu… porr que?…"-

-"solo preguntaba…"-

-"Herr mio ne, estas bien? Te noto rara desde que volvimos de Hogwarts…"-

-"no te preocupes, no me pasa nada…"- Hermione bebió su cerveza de mantequilla casi de un solo sorbo.

-"estas segurra? No tiene nada que verr con tus amigos? Quizas tiene algo que verr con ellos?"- Preguntó Krum interesado

-"no como se te ocurre todo esta muy bien…ehm….vuelvo enseguida."- Contestó evasiva…

Se paró y fue donde Tom en la barra. Sacó unos galeones de su bolsillo, pidió 2 vasos y compró una botella de Whiskey De Fuego y volvió a la mesa donde estaba Viktor. Pero no se sentó… Krum la quedó mirando extrañado… Hermione le estiró una mano y Viktor la tomó.

-"Te gusta el whiskey de fuego cierto?"-

-"Si perro…."- cuando contestó Krum Hermione lo interrumpió sin dejarlo terminar.

-"Vamos a tu habitación"- Hermione le dijo desinhibida.

-"Estas segurra?"- Krum estaba impresionado por la invitación de Hermione.

-"Si vamos estaremos mas cómodos allá que acá"- Le sugirió Hermione.

Viktor se paró rápidamente, tomó los 2 vasos que Hermione llevaba en una de sus manos y con la otra le tomó la mano llevándola hasta la habitación en que se estaba hospedando en el Caldero Chorreante.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso y entraron en la séptima puerta a la derecha.

Al entrar a Hermione se le apretó el estomago, miró para todos lados observando. La habitación era grande, tenía una mesa con 2 sillas a casa lado.

Se sentaron a conversar mientras bebían Whiskey De Fuego, Hermione se bebía sus vasos casi de un sorbo, mientras Viktor hablaba de Quidditch sin parar.

Esta había sido la conversación mas larga que habían tenido jamás…

Hermione recordó aquella vez que le dijo a Harry que Viktor no era muy bueno para hablar pero como todo hombre y más aun fanático del Quidditch y Jugador profesional, no lo hacía para nada mal.

Luego de una hora y de haber rellenado la botella de Whiskey con un hechizo, Hermione sentía el efecto de no haber comido nada durante la mañana… Su encía se había quedado dormida, le costaba articular palabras y estaba mareada… En otras palabras, por primera vez en su vida estaba borracha.

La habitación era iluminada por luz de la tarde, No tenia buena vista de Londres pero eso no le importó a Hermione cuando se paró cerró las cortinas verdes dejando la habitación oscura provocando a Viktor que la miraba embobado… Hermione caminó sexy hacia el tambaleándose haciendo que Viktor se parara de la silla y la sostuviera…

-"Her mio ne, crreo que deberías dejarr de Beberr…-" dijo preocupado pero a la misma vez se le notaba algo el efecto del Whiskey de Fuego.

-"tranquilo, si estoy bien…. Viktor yo…."- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y lo tomó por el cuello y le dio un beso… Krum le contestó enseguida…

. Necesitaba olvidar a Ron costara lo que costara…Fuese con Viktor, o bajo el efecto del Whiskey de Fuego o con cualquier otra cosa…. Le dolía tanto pero ya habita llegado a un punto en donde no le importaba… Necesitaba disfrutar y buscar una alternativa para recuperarse de todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo. "_Un clavo saca al otro clavo_"… recordó las palabras de Pavarti cuando una vez en cuarto año le aconsejaba a Lavander.

Se besaron apasionadamente y Viktor la tomó fuerte de la cintura y Hermione lo dirigió hasta la que se cayeron a la cama… No dejaban de besarse… Hermione estaba tan borracha que hasta sus labios los tenía dormidos por lo que no sentía sus torpes besos que al parecer Viktor Krum parecía disfrutar.

Hermione estaba sobre Viktor besándolo sin parar hasta que las cosas se comenzaron a salir de control y terminaron teniendo sexo. Ella perdía su virginidad con Viktor Krum. Hermione perdía el control.

Cuando Hermione prácticamente "saltaba" arriba de el lo miró desafiante…

-"No era esto lo que siempre quisiste de mi "ah"?"- le dijo Ruda.

Ese AH la hizo caer rendida sobre el…

-"Herr mio ne, eres es lo mas marravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida"- Krum estaba exhausto, apenas podía respirar bien… Para el ese momento había sido todo lo que había imaginado.

Siempre le había gustado Hermione, y el año pasado en la boda de Bill Y Fleur había vuelto a sentir cosas fuertes por ella aunque fuese por solo mirarla.

Genuinamente Viktor Krum se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a Hermione a su lado.

Hermione no dijo nada, se hecho a un lado dándole la espalda a Krum, el se giró hacia ella, la abrazó con uno de sus enormes brazos por su cintura, le besó el cuello y se quedó dormido. Hermione cerró los ojos una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Se quedó ahí sin moverse y llorando en silencio por un largo rato… Toda la habitación se le daba vuelta hasta que se hundió en la máxima oscuridad…

--

Una vez en la madriguera, todos los Weasleys y Harry se sentaron a la mesa.

Ron fue el único que subió su habitación y no compartió con los demás.

Cerró la puerta tras el. No quería que nadie lo molestara. Tenia que estar solo. Requería de ese espacio…

Se tiró sobre la cama y lloró como no había llorado durante todo ese tiempo.

Necesitaba a Hermione, necesitaba tener a su hermano Fred vivo, quería tener a todos los miembros de la Orden vivos…

Ron sintió como le costaba respirar, todo lo agobiaba.

Maldito Krum, maldita Hermione por ser tan divina, maldita Hermione por haberse ido con Krum.

Cerró los ojos tratando de cesar su llanto…

-_los magos no lloran"- _se dijo a si mismo… mientras le pegaba unos puñetazos a su almohada como si tuviera toda la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras lloraba se quedó dormido.

-----------------

nota:

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews y a los cuales han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos.

espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo y el siguiente prometo no demorarme tanto ya que esta 80 listo.

un beso apra todos y disfruten la historia.


	6. 6 Siempre

**Escribanme reviews!!!!!!!!**

_nota del autor:_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus mensajes en mi yspace1 se los agradezco de todo corazon! me ayudan atener fuerzas y las ganas para escribir dia a dia y poder compartir esto con ustedes1 muchas gracias!!!_

* * *

**  
**

**Harry Potter y las Hadas del Bosque de Awa.**

--

**Capitulo 6**

"_Siempre_"

--

Cuando se despertó Hermione, la pieza estaba muy oscura… Busco su varita que estaba sobre el velador y miró a Krum que estaba aun dormido a su lado. Y la tenia abrazada por la cintura.

Ella cuidadosamente sacó el brazo de Krum y lo movió liberándola tratando de no despertarlo. Tenía que salir de ahí…

Se paró despacio y sintió el enorme dolor de cabeza provocó por el efecto del Whiskey de Fuego que había bebido en la tarde…. Miró la hora en su reloj y vio que eran las 9pm de la noche.

Buscó su ropa rápidamente, se vistió en la oscuridad y salio silenciosamente de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso y se encontró con Tom que la miro sospechoso… Siguió caminando y Hermione solo dio las buenas noches y salió del Caldero Chorreante para desaparecerse… Pensó en Krum, en la forma que lo había dejado en su habitación, sin despedirse, sin disculparse, sin decirle nada… Después le enviaría alguna carta dándole una explicación… pero ahora no quería pensar en el.

Hermione se sentía fatal consigo misma. Era una mujer fatal… una mujer escarlata… ese tipo de mujer que nunca había querido ser y que por despecho lo había sido.

Una vez aparecida fuera de su casa, entró y se fue al baño.

Sentía tanto dolor en su entrepierna y se sentía sucia…. _Tan_ sucia….

Se desnudo y se metió a la ducha. Se jabonó y restregó la piel tan fuerte que provocó derrames en su piel…

Se sentía realmente asqueada, asquerosa y el dolor no la ayudaba en mucho. Su estomago se comenzó a revolver y sintió enormes nauseas que luego se convirtieron en vomito el cual se fue por el desagüe de la tina…

Se quedó bajo el chorro de agua caliente , que emitía la ducha, por mucho rato, llorando desconsoladamente…

Que había hecho? Que mierda estaba tratando de demostrar? Hermione había tomado la decisión más irracional de _toda_ su vida y estaba pagando duro por todo eso.

Había perdido su virginidad con un hombre al que ella no amaba y que simplemente había usado para desquitarse de Ron.

Al menos Viktor la quería pero eso no le importaba ahora.

Solo pensaba en ella , nada más que ella y en ese guapo pelirrojo.

Ron… maldito Ronald Weasley , el hombre que ella soñaba que sería su primero, el único y su último, le había provocado tal sentimiento que ella sentía que tenia que buscar venganza? En que clase de mujer se estaba convirtiendo?

Hermione estaba tan confundida…No se quería a si misma…

Salió luego de un largo rato de haber estado bajo la ducha, ya no lloraba. mientras se secaba frente al espejo se vio desnuda entera.

Su cuerpo estaba rojo de tanto restregarse y en algunos lados tenia derrames bajo la piel. Su pelo estaba mojado, puso un hechizo secador a el cuando se lo secara volvía a tener ese frizz imponente que ella tanto aborrecía. Su cara estaba hinchada, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

-"Soy fea,,, soy espantosa…..Eres HORRIBLE GRANGER!!!!!!!!!!"- Grito a todo pulmón agarrando un porta cepillos de dientes de porcelana que había sobre el lavamanos y lo arrojó con toda fuerza frente al espejo que tenia en frente haciendo estallar en mil pedazos. Llorando caminó hasta su pieza y buscó ropa interior y un pijama. Se tiró arriba de la cama y llorando con tanta angustia se odiaba cada vez más.

Como necesitaba a alguien que la abrazara, que la apoyara y que ella amara… Oh Ron…. Como lo extrañaba…. Como lo necesitaba. Recordó el dia en que fue torturada por Bellatrix con un maleficio _Cruciatas._Cuando Ron la salvo entre las ruinas en la Mansión Malfoy, cuando la había llevado en sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama para que se recuperara en casa de Fleur y Bill.

"_Ron…_

_ Hermione, te vas a poner bien…lo prometo _

_Quédate conmigo Ron… _

_Siempre"_

La iba a perdonar por lo que había hecho?

-"Ron no se merece tener a una mujer como yo… el es mejor que yo… el me va a odiar por el resto de su vida"- se dijo a si misma llorando y tratando de respirar bajo un intenso hipo.

Así fue como se quedó dormida...

La luz de la ventana la cegaba, Hermione abrió los ojos, Crookshanks restregaba su cola en la cara de Hermione para despertarla.

Escuchaba el timbre sonar, miró el despertador y vio que eran las 9am…Se levantó, sintiéndose agotada, le dolía absolutamente todo su cuerpo, buscó una bata, sus pantuflas y mientras bajaba la escalera al primer piso, imágenes del día anterior vinieron a su cabeza haciéndole recordar todo lo que había pasado, se odio una vez más y abrió la puerta de calle.

Era su prima…Vestía una mini falta de jeans con una polera de manga corta básica ajustada color azul marino que hacia resaltar sus ojos y su silueta. Un collar muy largo de piedritas blancas finas colgaba de su cuello. Tenia un cintillo del mismo color de la polera y que le venia muy bien a su hermosos pelo largo y rubio. En sus pies llevaba unas flip flops blancas y del brazo llevaba colgado una cartera blanca grande.

Lauren al ver a su prima quedo preocupada…

-"hola… wow Nini te venia a buscar para que…WOW que te paso… por que tienes esa cara?"-

-"hola Lauren… pasa…."- dijo Hermione desganada invitándola a pasar.

Lauren entró a la casa y ambas caminaron a la cocina.

Hermione tenía hambre… no había comido nada desde hacia dos días y el cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Mientras ponía la cafetera a hervir y Lauren se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina Hermione buscaba algunas cosas y las sacaba del refrigerador, poniéndolas sobre la mesa…

-"Nini, que tienes?... estuviste llorando?- Preguntó Lauren preocupada…

-"Si… anoche…. Ayer… ay Lor… necesito"- no alcanzó a terminar de contarle cuando estalló en llanto…

Lauren se paró de inmediato y abrazó a Hermione con fuerza mientras ella desahogaba sus penas con su prima.

Pasó un rato cuando Hermione se había tranquilizado y ambas estaban sentadas a la mesa comienzo…

-"Nini si tu quieres me cuentas.. pero sabes que sea lo que sea estoy aquí para ti…"- Lauren miró a Hermione.

-"Gracias…Lo se Lor... Bueno te cuento…. Ehm por donde empiezo… oh si… te acuerdas mi pequeña relación con Ron cierto? Recuerdas que te conté esa historia de cuando hace unos años atrás hubo un baile en la escuela y había un torneo de magos en donde alumnos de ultimo años escuelas de otros dos países vinieron a participar y todo eso?... bueno te acuerdas de Viktor Krum, el chico búlgaro jugador de Quidditch que me invitó al baile como su pareja y que después nos besamos y que me invitó a Bulgaria para las vacaciones y que estaba interesado en mi?... bueno te acuerdas que mantuve correspondencia por carta con Viktor y le escribía las cartas en frente de Ron para ponerlo celoso y para que atinara a hacer algo de una vez por todas?... bueno… Viktor ayer volvió…. O sea… vino… ay no se…."-

-"Si me acuerdo de todo eso… Nini tranquila, sigue contando…."- Lauren le contestó a Hermione con toda serenidad…

-"Bueno sigo…. Ayer lo vi…. Y ayyy se me olvidaba que el día en que estuvimos aquí y que yo me fui, encontré una carta de Viktor para mi en casa de Ron y bueno escondí la carta que el me escribió pero cuando le escribí la respuesta de alguna manera Ron vio se puso celoso y discutimos…. bueno…. Nos dijimos cosas feas… y el me dijo que daba lo mismo porque yo podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida amorosa y que éramos solo amigos y que era obvio que a la primera oportunidad me ofrecería a el…."-

-"nooooo te dijo eso? Que cosa más fea…Y que le contestaste tu?-

-"le dije que no éramos amigos y que éramos solo compañeros de curso. Y se ahí se fue y mmmm me vine esa madrugada porque me sentía mal, no podía estar bajo el mismo techo que el…."-

-"creo que hiciste bien en irte… Fue feo eso de "ofrecerte a el"… que se cree? Que eres una cualquiera?"….- Lauren comenzaba a tomar parte de Hermione.

-"eso es lo que soy Lauren… soy una mujer fatal…."-le contesto rápidamente tapándose la cara con las manos.

-"no Nini, no lo eres…. Al menos que…."-

Por la expresión de Hermione Lauren entendió que aun faltaba parte en la historia…

-"por favor continua…"-

-"bueno… entonces ayer en Hogsmade, el pueblo donde esta Hogwarts yo iba al correo a dejarle la carta a una lechuza para que se la enviara a Viktor y en eso apareció el….Ahí fue cuando le pase la carta en persona y me dijo que estaba preocupado por mi así que nos fuimos a Hogwarts…. Y Antes me pregunto si estaba con pareja y le dije que estaba sola…. En aquel momento como que se puso contento o que se yo…. Y allá en Hogwarts nos encontramos con Ron…."-

-"y que Hizo Ron?"- pregunto interesada.

-"Que fue lo que no hizo…. Yo se que estaba enojado … yo diría furioso y me dijo que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera y que era obvio que apenas tuviera la oportunidad de estar con Krum lo iba a hacer… así que me enoje tanto que tomé a Victor del brazo y lo hice quedarse todo el tiempo conmigo para sacarle celos a Ron… Estaba _tan_ enojada con Ron… es tan estupido Lauren…. Me da rabia que no sea capaz de hacer nada… y después nos fuimos a donde estaba hospedado y nos pusimos a beber y…yo no debería haber hecho eso… no cuando Ron esta pasando por un momento tan triste en su vida… no cuando necesitaba mi apoyo…"-

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Hermione…

-"Que??? se fueron a su hotel? o como sea que ustedes los brujos llaman a los hoteles… que paso ahí? Nini cuéntame!!!!"-

-"…ehm… bueno… ahí me puse a beber mucho y no había comido nada desde el día anterior y se me subió a la cabeza…. Lauren tenia _tanta_ pena, tenia _tanta_ rabia… tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que me llevé a mi propia destrucción…."-

-" drogas del tipo mágico Prima?"- preguntó preocupada.

-"No! Como se te ocurre Lauren… bueno… me emborrache a propósito, bebí como nunca y….. llevé a Viktor a la cama"- esto ultimo lo dijo Hermione poniéndose roja como un tomate..

-"Te acostaste con el Búlgaro?"- Lauren pregunto en shock. Jamás había escuchado un arrebato así de Hermione.

-"Si…. Me acosté con el….. Lauren perdí mi virginidad con Viktor… y ni siquiera lo amo!..."-

-"No puedo creer lo que me cuentas."-

-"Es verdad…. Te juro que me arrepiento tanto Lauren… yo siempre pensé que iba a ser con Ron y que jamás me volvería así… pero me desconozco…. Me di cuenta que soy capaz de hacer cosas terribles cuando estoy enojada y me descontrolo….Use a Viktor para vengarme de Ron y yo salí perdiendo… "- Hermione se tapó la cara con sus manos por vergüenza.

-"Calma Nini, ya pasó…. Y que hizo Viktor cuando terminó?... digo ehm tu sabes… ehm tu me entiendes…"-

-"Dijo que yo era la cosa mas marravillosa que le había ocurrido en su vida…"

-" O sea que de verdad siente algo por ti, o quizás te esta usando…"-

-"Créeme que no me importa si me estuviera usando, pero Viktor tiene sentimientos fuertes por mi… yo fui la que lo busque y lo usé…. Y no le dije nada, me vine cuando estaba durmiendo…. Quizás después le escriba alguna carta o algo… ahora no quiero pensar en el….Creí en ese momento que acostándome con Viktor me podría "_vengar_" de Ron pero no es así…yo no busco vengarme de Ron, yo quiero hacerlo entrar en razón y…. arruiné absolutamente todo… después de esto Ron no me va a querer ni ver nunca más… jamás me va a perdonar. "- Hermione volvió a caer en sollozos…

"Awww Nini, créeme que lo siento, se como debes que estar sintiéndote… Creo que con Ron si se dan algún tiempo y aclaran todos los males entendidos y conversan claramente… puede ser que se arreglen las cosas, tu de verdad lo amas cierto?-

-"Lo amo Lauren… lo amo con todo mi ser y soy una estupida… Ron no me merece…. "-

-"Nini no digas eso ya vas a ver como podrán arreglar sus diferencias y todo lo que tienen por delante…pero.…. Sígueme contando…"-

-"Bueno de ahí me vine a casa y me sentía fatal…. Aun me siento fatal pero como que no se…. Ahí borracha, con dolor de cabeza, vomitaba en la tina puedes creerlo?... soy un desastre…. Me miro al espejo , SOY HORRIBLE y para peor me doy cuenta de lo poca cosa que soy… uso a las personas para beneficio propio pero las uso tan mal que salgo herida…."-

-"Nini… a ver por donde parto.. primero que todo. No eres poca cosa… eres una persona extraordinaria que ha cometido errores como todo ser humano, PERO de esos errores es donde aprendes…. Y segundo, no eres horrible…."-

-"si si lo soy. Mi pelo es un desastre. Soy fea…. Y"-

-"De donde sacas que eres fea…-"

-"Si si lo soy, la gente en mi escuela habla de mi, de cómo me veo, de mi pelo horroroso y-"

-"Lo del pelo tiene arreglo Nini, con cremas de alisar y anti frizz y un buen corte o lo que sea… Todo tiene solución Primita…tienes una cara hermosa"-

-"Si? De verdad?"-

-"Si, créeme que tienes todo lo que se necesita, solo tienes que leer el manual."-

Lauren era tan segura en cuanto se trataba de autoestima.

-"Me vas a ayudar?"- le preguntó Hermione tímida…

-"Por su puesto Hermione.. Obvio que si…. PERO con la condición que tomes el compromiso de hacerlo…. Debes cuidarte… debes cuidar tu imagen, porque eres brillante como persona y como bruja según me han dicho, y si quieres cambiar tu vida y tu look, debes tomarte el tiempo _todos_ los días para hacerlo…. Si no, no hay trato…"-

-"Honestamente Lauren…todos los días?"- no muy convencida le preguntó…

-"si Nini, todos los días… lo haces?"- Lauren trataba de incitar a Hermione a tomar ese paso…

-"si…. Bueno… lo que sea….."- Hermione le dijo segura…

Lauren estaba contenta, hacia años que trataba de hacer entrar a Hermione en razón para que tomara más conciencia sobre su look.

Tomaron desayuno y Hermione se fue a duchar y a vestir.

Tenían un largo día por delante y Hermione estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de sentirse bien… y de comenzar a aprender de sus errores…

Quizás con un cambio de Look le daría esa seguridad que tanto buscaba.

Dentro de todo no era tan superficial…

Era mediodía cuando llegaron al mall, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a comprar ropa… estuvieron mas de 5 horas buscando ropa nueva. Lauren le prestó su tarjeta de crédito a Hermione y después se las arreglarían para pagar.

Se compró mucha ropa, accesorios, maquillaje, productos de baño y perfumes…

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde, ya se habían recorrido todo el mall y habían gastado demasiado dinero…. Lo único que les quedaba era ir al salón de belleza que quedaba a una cuadra del mall y harían el toque final.

A las 7 de la tarde estaban exhaustas, pero Hermione estaba feliz, se sentía tan diferente y renovada. Era como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima…Por primera vez en casi un año se sentía bonita… realmente bonita.

Los chicos en la calle se daban vuelta a mirarla…

Su pelo tenía un corte distinto, sus rulos caían suavemente y ese frizz incomodo había desaparecido totalmente…Se prometió a si misma hacerse el tratamiento para su pelo todas las semanas…

Una vez en casa de Hermione, pidieron una Pizza por teléfono y en media hora estaban sentadas en el living comienzo pizza y mirando una película en la Tv.

-wow! mañana llegan mis papas Lauren, puedes creerlo?- Hermione dijo animada.

-"si, genial no? Aunque se van a infartar cuando vean la cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito…."-

-"jajaja espero que no se enojen tanto"- Hermione rió…

Lauren la miró pensativa…

-"que Pasa?"- le preguntó Hermione

-"Nini… he estado pensando en lo que me contaste en la mañana, lo del alcohol y todo y…. ehm… cuando estuviste con Viktor…. Te cuidaste?"- le preguntó preocupada.

Hermione le dio una mirada de horror….

-"no lo hice"- contestó bajando la cabeza decepcionada…

-"y el?"-

-"no lo sé Lauren… no creo…"-

"-Nini, toma tus cosas que vamos a salir…-"

-"a donde?"-

-"a la farmacia a arreglar este asunto de una vez por todas"-

--

A la noche siguiente...

-"Ron… puedo pasar?"- preguntó Ginny

-"dije que quiero estar solo"- Ron gritó enojado.

-"Ron, no has comido absolutamente nada desde antes de ayer… no has salido de tu pieza"-

-"Ginny, por favor vete… ya te dije que quiero estar solo…."-

-"Esta bien Ron… me iré, pero déjame decirte una cosa… honestamente… si quieres ser miserable y llorar o lo que sea por Hermione no vale la pena. Si ella no puede ver lo que hay en ti y tiene que salir corriendo con el primer tipo que se le cruza en su camino sea lo que sea que haya pasado con ustedes dos _antes_ de la ceremonia—

Ron sacó la cabeza de debajo de su almohada y la interrumpió…

-"No hables así de Hermione Ginny, tu no tienes idea de nada… así que vete por favor y cuando yo quiera voy a salir antes no!"-

-"Pero Ron"—

-"Ya te lo dije Ginny, sale de aquí"- le advirtió por ultima vez , se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y sintió a su hermana salir de su naranja habitación.

--

Ginny bajó las escaleras y se reunió con Harry en el jardín.

-"y? te dijo algo?"- preguntó Harry preocupado…

Ginny se sentó a su lado en una banca que había y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-"No me dijo nada, no quiere comer, no quiere salir y no quiere ver a nadie…de alguna manera se esta pareciendo a ti Harry"-

-"No digas eso… dale tiempo a Ron…."-

-"Lo se… pero es que conozco a mi hermano… SE como se debe estar sintiendo además de TODO lo que estamos pasando nosotros… no lo puedes ver Harry? Hermione se fue con Krum"-

-"No tienes que decírmelo Ginny, yo también lo vi, pero ellos ya se arreglaran…"-

-"No se Harry…"-

-"Gin… deja que ellos se preocupen de eso… mejor preocupémonos de nosotros ya?"-

-"Es que tu no entiendes Harry...Ron esta mal, nunca lo había visto así... y créeme que se que Hermione tiene la mayor culpa de que mi hermano sea así de miserable..."-

-"Ginny, ellos se arreglaran..."-

-"Ron es tan terco que dudo que vaya a hacer algo... Hermione hirió su ego... como crees que el vaya a perdonarla?"-

Harry se quedo callado un rato, luego de meditarlo bien... decidió escribirle una carta a Hermione... ella tendría que hacer algo...Seria la ultima vez que interferiría en la relación de sus dos mejores amigos...

Levantó su varita y conjuro varios hechizos de invocación... _accio_ tinta, _accio _pluma,_accio_ pergamino

-"Que haces Harry?"- pregunto Ginny..

-"Le escribo a Hermione, ella es la única que puede ayudar a Ron..."-

-"Harry Potter te prohíbo que hagas eso..."- Ginny mirò a Harry desafiante...

Harry se encogió de hombros... la miro fijamente y respiró profundo...

-"Algún día me lo vas a agradecer..."-

-"eso esta por verse..."- Ginny dijo a Harry furiosa... se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar al sillón con los brazos cruzados...

Harry la vio alejarse y comenzó a redactar la carta...

Ginny de lejos lo miraba con gran disgusto, Harry trataba de parecer lo mas tranquilo posible... Conocía como era Ginny, su temperamento y todo, no le gustaba estar en su contra, pero era algo que debía hacer...

Ginny subió la mirada y se movió un poco alcanzando los suaves y cálidos labios de Harry.

Un rato mas tarde, una vez que ya había enviado a Pig a entregar la carta a Hermione, se fue a sentar al lado de Ginny, que aun no le dirigía la palabra...

-"Quieres que duerma contigo esa noche ?- pregunto tímido a Ginny.

-"NO , puedes dormir en la habitación de Bill, no creo que Ron quiera compañía..."-

-"ok"- Harry sintió como sus nervios golpeaban su estomago... solo se quedo acompañándola sin dirigirle la palabra... el silencio era tenso... pero ya tendrían tiempo de arreglar las cosas...

--

--

Hermione estaba acostada en su pieza viendo televisión… era mas de media noche cuando se escuchó un toc toc en la ventana, Hermione levantó la vista y vio a Pig con una carta.

Se levantó rápidamente, abrió la ventana y tomó el sobre en sus manos, mientras la pequeña lechuza abría vuelo nuevamente en dirección a La Madriguera.

La letra era de Harry… Hermione abrió la carta rápidamente la leyó.

_Hermione:_

_Como estas? Espero que te encuentres bien._

_Te escribo porque se trata de Ron….esta muy mal… No ha querido salir de su habitación desde que llegamos de Hogwarts. Temo que pueda hacer alguna locura. No quiere razonar conmigo, ni con Ginny ni con nadie… Se que te necesita… Por favor ven lo más pronto posible…Sabes que no te estaría pidiendo ayuda si no fuese necesario… No importa que hora sea, te estaré esperando…solo ven._

_Harry._

El estomago a Hermione se le dio vuelta… que le pasaría a Ron?

Tiene que estar muy mal como para que Harry pidiera su ayuda…

Lo pensó demasiado si ir o no…

Aun estaba tan enojada con Ron, y muy decepcionada consigo misma…pero sabia que si no hacía algo ahora se iba a arrepentir por el resto de su vida.

-"Hermione… arrepiéntete de las cosas que hiciste y NO de las que no hiciste"-

Se dijo en voz alta, buscó ropa en su closet, sacó un sweater delgado, unos jeans y se puso sus zapatillas.

Tomó su varita y salió de su casa.

Minutos después Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, golpeó tres veces la puerta de la entrada a la cocina. Espero a que le abrieran, ahí estaba Ginny que no la miró muy agradable.

-ya era hora de que vinieras….- era una de las pocas veces que Hermione habia visto a Ginny enojada con ella.

-Ron donde esta?- trató Hermione de ignorar la actitud de Ginny, y miró a Harry que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-Arriba en su habitación….pero no se si—Harry estaba contándole pero Hermione no le tomó atención y lo interrumpió….

-"voy a verlo"- Sin importar llegó y entró en la Madriguera…

-"Hermione espera"- Harry trató de advertirle pero Hermione no quería escuchar.

-"Después Harry ahora no!- le advirtió Hermione.

Subió rápido pero silenciosamente las escaleras de la Madriguera… Cuando se encontraba parada fuera de la habitación de Ron dudo en entrar pero su mano ya estaba lista abrir la puerta…

Entro en silencio… la habitación de Ron estaba iluminada por una luz muy tenue que venía de la vela que tenia sobre su velador…

Ron esta acostado de lado sobre su cama… tenía más desorden de lo común en su habitación por lo que Hermione pudo darse cuenta que Ron había tirado algunas cosas al suelo…

-"dije que no quiero ver a nadie…"- comunicó enojado dándose media vuelta para mirar quien había entrado a su pieza. Cuando vio a hermione parada ahí se quedó cayado, le llegó a doler su estomago… Cerro sus ojos y se volvió a dar vuelta dándose la espalda…

-"Ron—"comenzó a decir Hermione pero él la interrumpió

-"que haces aquí.."- había mucho enojo en su voz…

-"vine porque estoy preocupada por ti…yo….q…quería verte… lo siento…"-

-"ah si? Ya me viste ahora puedes irte…buenas noches"-

-"Ronald… se que estas enojado conmigo pero…"-

-"pero que Hermione… Si esto es muy fácil… te fuiste con Krum… estuviste con el ya son novios cierto?… entonces que más quieres de mi?"-

-"por que eres tan irracional Ronald?"-

-"cierto? Dime algo que no sepa… ahora si eres tan amable puedes dejarme solo? Quiero dormir!"-

-"Ron por favor tenemos que conversar…"-

-"no hay nada que conversar Hermione… dije no quiero hablar con nadie, no te quiero ver y…. lo que dije… eso en Hogwarts… eso que te amaba…. era mentira! "-

Hermione no dijo nada, se quedó parada ahí intentando procesar las palabras de Ron… Sus ojos estaban llenándose de lagrimas… Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de Ron… Bajo las escaleras encontrándose con Harry….

-"todo bien?"- preguntó tímido..

-"ehmmm verdad no….Y Ginny?"- contestó evasiva

-"se fue a dormir, estaba cansada.. me quede esperándote y…."

-"Harry visítame y escríbeme cuando quieras Ok quizás nos podemos ir a tomar algún helado a Florean Fortescue o en Londres o lo que sea?-" Hermione le dio un enorme abrazo a Harry y salió de la Madriguera…

-"te vas?"- le preguntó harry mientras Hermione se iba alejando de la puerta…

-"si Harry es tarde y mis padres no saben que salí…"-

-"volvieron tus padres?"-

-"si… hoy en la mañana… bueno Harry…. Me voy ahora buenas noches…"-

-"buenas noches…"-

Así fue como de la nada Hermione se despareció frente a los ojos de Harry.

Harry subió a la habitación de Ginny , intentó abrir la puerta pero había puesto un hechizo imperturbable que impedía que Harry entrara ahí, no tuvo otra salida que irse a la habitación antigua de Bill y se tiro a la cama a descansar...

--

Hermione se tiró de guata a su cama, apretó su cabeza fuertemente contra la almohada ahogando su llanto contra ella.

Maldito Ronald, maldito el por hacerla perder su tiempo. Maldito todos los sentimientos que Hermione tenia por el.

Por que su corazón le dolía tanto? Acaso el no se daba cuenta de que esa distancia les hacia inmensamente mal?

En eso se abrió la puerta de su pieza…. Lauren entró apresurada…

-"Hermione son las 2 de la mañana, acabo de escuchar que llegaste… estas bien?"- pregunto Lauren entrando en su habitación…

-"se ve que estoy bien?"-contestó sarcástica…

-"no, en realidad no… que pasó con Ron?"

Lauren se sentó al lado de Hermione.

"Dijo que era mentira… dijo que no me amaba…. Ron me odia Lauren… el me odia… se que sabe que me metí con Krum… se que lo sabe….."- le sollozó mientras se desplomaba a un lado de ella llorando a mares…

Lauren estuvo toda la noche abrazando a Hermione y calmándola…

--

Eran como las 5 de la mañana y Ron podía dormir… su estomago le dolía, pero era de hambre….

Bajo las escaleras tratando de no meter mucho ruido y fe a buscar algo a la cocina para comer...

Se sentó a la mesa comiendo un panecillo con miel ..

Cerro sus ojos y solo visualizó a Hermione... Merlín, como había sido tan estúpido... tenia que hacer algo... sino Hermione jamás lo perdonaría...

--

-Hermione, despierta…. Despierta hija….-

-"ah? Que pasa mamá?"- preguntó desorientaba intentando abrir los ojos…

-"hay un guapo pelirrojo esperándote allá abajo?"-

-"que? Estas segura…."-

-"si Hija… es ese niño Weasley… Ronald esta abajo esperándote…."

-"Ron esta aquí?-"

-"si, y dice que quiere hablar contigo…-"

-"dile que no quiero verlo… no mejor dile que no estoy… si eso…-"

-"sabes que no puedo, ya sabe que estas aquí… hija ponte algo decente y baja"-

Hermione se armó de valor , busco una bata de levantar, fue al baño ... se lavo la cara y bajó a enfrentar a Ron...

De lejos puedo distinguir el pelo rojizo de Ron... a medida que se iba acercando sus rodillas comenzaron a ponerse débiles... Hermione solo esperaba que sus nervios no fueran a traicionarla...

-"Hola Ronald?"- dijo seria..

"-Hola Hermione... tenemos que conversar"-


	7. 7 Volver a conquistar a las Brujas

Hola, siento mucho la demora, mi computador se echó a perder y en casa solo tenemos 1 para 3 personas que lo ocupamos y bueno, esa es la razon pòr la que no pude subir antes.. Ahora funciona , menos mal, pero se que morira pronto y espero que nos compremos uno nuevo antes de que eso ocurra!... 

En cuanto a este capitulo, me resultó larguisimoooooooooooooo, tiene mas de 30 paginas de Word, así que lo partí en 2 partes... Creo que a más tardar subiré el proximo capitulo en 2 dias. Espero que puedan esperar. Y les doy gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo mi historia y **aun mas a los que se toman el tiempo de escribirme reviews y dejarme mensajes**. ;0)

Besos a todos y disfruten :0)

atte_** Daria Morgendorffer**_

* * *

* * *

**Harry Potter y las Hadas del Bosque de Awa.**

--

"_Volver a Conquistar a las Brujas"_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_Harry se encontraba en medio de un bosque, había grandes árboles que dejaban pasar la luz del sol no era igual que los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, había algo que lo hacía distinto, quizás más agradable, Los árboles no tenían las raíces tan descubiertas y había algo en ese bosque que era diferente a los otros en que había estado. Se Percibía una presencia más mágica._

_Estaba frió, eran temprano en la mañana, posiblemente recién había amanecido y el aire estaba húmedo. Había llovido porque aun había rastros de pozas con agua. _

_Siguió caminando con los brazos cruzados frotándoselos para poder entrar en calor…No sabía a donde ir, no había ningún camino marcado, solo un grueso y largo pasto que cubría toda la superficie…Podía escuchar el ruido de un río cerca, Harry comenzó a caminar en la dirección del sonido… De pronto una gran ave pasó volando por delante de el y lo miró fijamente._

_-"Fawkes?" – preguntó Harry… _

_La ave asintió y comenzó a volaren círculos a su alrededor_

_-"Hey Fawkes, tanto tiempo"-_

_Fawkes emitió un sonido…_

_-"que pasa Fawkes? En donde estoy?"-_

_El ave comenzó a mirarlo y señalarle un sendero… Harry se extrañó de donde había aparecido ese sendero? _

_-"quieres que te siga?"- preguntó Harry a Fawkes._

_El ave volvió a inclinar su cabeza…_

_-"esta bien, vamos…"-_

_Harry comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Fawkes que volaba despacio unos metros más arriba de Harry mientras cantaba una canción…_

Harry despertó esa mañana en la madriguera, potentes rayos de sol atravesaban la ventana y llegaban directo a la cara de Harry, lo cual impidió que pudiera seguir durmiendo por tanta luz y también porque se estaba muriendo de calor.

El verano estaba muy cerca... recordó que había soñado con Fawkes, que seria de el? La ultima vez que lo vio fue luego del funeral de Dumbledore… 

Abrió los ojos y busco sus lentes como de costumbre, sobre el velador.

La habitación no le era tan familiar... pestañeó extrañado unas dos veces antes de reconocer bien en donde estaba, era la antigua pieza de Bill. 

Durante sus estadías previas en la Madriguera, Harry se había acostumbrado a despertar en la habitación de Ron, cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con brillantes posters naranjos de los Chudley Cannons, que de primera vista cegaban a cualquiera...

Al Comienzo Harry se extraño e intento recordar por que estaba durmiendo ahí. "_Ron necesitaba su espacio" _recordó y luego venia lo otro, "_Dios... Ginny esta enojada conmigo_" Sintió como su pecho se apretaba de angustia, sabia que debía solucionar las cosas entre ellos ese día, solo esperaba que Ginny lo entendiera y fuera mas comprensiva. 

Recordó como la noche anterior se había quedado dormido pensando en ella. No fue una manera muy grata de comenzar el día…Su primera "pelea" desde que había vuelto con Ginny, pensó en que pudo haber estado abrazándola hasta que se quedara dormida, quizás besándose y si hubiese tenido mucha suerte ,que era lo mas probable, podrían haber estado entretenidos haciendo alguna que otra_" cosita_"... 

Un dulce aroma a repostería asaltaba la pieza en donde estaba Harry y lo provocaba a sentir un vacío en el estomago; Debía saciar su hambre.

De inmediato se sentó en la cama, y estiro sus brazos para poder comenzar el día. Salió de la cama, tomó los mismos pantalones que había usado el día anterior y busco una polera limpia, boxers limpios y un par de calcetines; Se fue para el baño y se dio una ducha rápida.

Bajó a tomar desayuno. Miró en el reloj hiéranlas 9am.

Una vez que Harry estaba en la cocina vio que la señora Weasley levitaba un canasto con panecillos sobre la mesa...

-"Buenos Días Señora Weasley"- dijo Harry atentamente.

Molly se dio vuelta y lo miro tierna... Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, posiblemente de tanto llorar por la muerte de su hijo Fred. Harry sintió una enorme angustia. No supo que más decir.

-"Oh Harry querido, que bueno que bajaste a desayunar, eres el primero de mis hijos que viene"- Molly se acercó y lo beso en la mejilla tiernamente.

Harry respondió de la misma forma...

-"Puedo ayudarla en algo?"-preguntó atento.

-"Awww no te preocupes querido, ya esta todo listo, toma asiento, los demás no deben tardar en bajar"- Molly se esforzó por sonreír.

-"Y el señor Weasley?"-

-"Ohh Arthur salió temprano para el Ministerio, Kingsley los citó a una reunión de urgencia..."-

-"Esta todo bien?"- preguntó Harry interesado.

-"Mmm parece que no, pero no te preocupes cariño, toma tu desayuno"-

Harry sintió un enorme alivio de verla con más ánimo que los días anteriores.

En ese momento Una lechuza negra entro volando por la ventana de la cocina y traía un nuevo ejemplar del _Profeta._El periódico cayó frente suyo, el lo tomó, desenrolló el ejemplar y comenzó los titulares.

**Exclusiva entrevista con el nuevo Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt y sus propósitos y cambios el Ministerio...Mortifagos en Fuga...Hogwarts en Reconstrucción...Minerva Mcgonagall Nueva directora de Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts... Complejo Juicio de familia Malfoy… Nacidos Muggles Revindicados…**

Le leyó los titulares a la señora Weasley…

-"Ohh querido, podrías leer primero sobre el caso Malfoy?"- dijo nuevamente mientras se sentaba a su lado a comer su desayuno.

Harry asintió… busco la página en donde estaba el reportaje sobre los Malfoy.

-"_Uno de los más antiguos y fieles seguidores del derrotado Señor Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy, será procesado ante el tribunal del Winzengamont esta mañana, debido a sus crímenes como mortífago. El tribunal cuenta con una larga lista y pruebas de crímenes y asesinatos, tanto como a la comunidad mágica como a la sociedad muggle, efectuados por el. Por lo que deliberaran su condena en Azkaban, quizás su falta de participación en la última batalla en Hogwarts ,su condena no vaya a ser de por vida… Solo son especulaciones, ya que aun no se ha emitido ningún reporte oficial del Ministro de Mágica Kingsley __Shacklebolt. Sin embargo cabe destacar que el Señor Lucius Malfoy, se ha presentado voluntariamente ante Aurores para ser procesado por sus crímenes._

_Simultáneamente su hijo Draco Malfoy, otro aspirante a Mortífago, tiene el cargo de ser el principal sospechoso que atacaron a Albus Dumbledore y llevaron acabo su asesinato. Sin embargo Hay evidencias de que actuó bajo amenaza de quien-ustedes-saben y ejerció dicho delito para proteger a sus padres._

_No esta claro que le trae el futuro, pero se especula por el ministerio que Draco Malfoy podría ser dejado en libertad condicional solo si se le prohibiera hacer algún tipo de magia dentro de los 2 próximos años y terminara su educación en la escuela Hogwarts, en caso de que el señor Malfoy no aceptara este tipo de "libertad condicional" debería ser encarcelado al menos 2 años en la cárcel de máxima seguridad en Azkaban._

Harry terminó de leer, Ron que estaba ya sentado a la mesa sirviéndose en su plato una porción de Omelet que había preparado su madre.

-"wow, Hurón cobarde Malfoy en libertad condicional, quien lo diría… Si fuese yo, preferiría estar encarcelado en Azkaban…tanta humillación no soportaría"- contestó Ron.

-"Ronald Billius Weasley, no digas eso ni el broma solo son teorías del Profeta"- lo retó su madre.

Ron bajó la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Harry lo miró cómplice y ambos contuvieron la risa.

Molly llamó al resto de sus hijos para que bajara a desayunar.

Pisadas se escuchaban bajando de la escalera, Charlie y George aparecieron rápidamente, cada uno besó a su madre en la cara y se sentaron a la mesa. 

Todos conversaban sobre las últimas noticias que les traía el periódico. Menos George que estaba callado.

Mantuvo su cabeza baja durante todo el desayuno. Su apariencia era fatal, se veía exhausto, triste, oscuros círculos bordeaban sus hinchados ojos.

La ultima en bajar fue Ginny. Venía aun con pijama y tenia puesta una bata beige. 

Cuando por primera vez se miraron, ninguno dijo nada. Ginny lo ignoró por completo. 

Harry se sintió miserable… Casi tan miserable como el día en terminó con ella después del funeral de Dumbledore.

Ginny solo le dirigió la palabra a Ron y a sus otros hermanos.

George, al terminar su desayuno, dejó los platos vacíos sobre el lavaplatos y volvió a subir a su habitación.

Ron sintió un nudo en el estomago, George nunca sería el mismo. Quizás nunca iba a volver a recobrar esa alegría y posiblemente nunca más volvería a decir y hacer sus bromas.

Algo tenía que hacer para ayudarlo. Que haría George en su caso? 

"_George y Fred irían a hablar conmigo, ellos siempre lo hicieron a su manera y con bromas claro pero siempre estuvieron ahí…_ "- Pensó Ron… Tenía que ir a hablar con el.

Cuando terminó su desayuno, subió a hablar con George. Dejando a su madre, Charlie Ginny y a Harry sentados en la mesa.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta de su habitación, pensó en tocar la puerta, pero se sentía inseguro… Que le diría? Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que necesitaba a Hermione, ella siempre estaba al tanto de que hacer o expresar… 

Merlín, que paradójico todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El día en que él tenía todo en sus manos se le derrumbaba El mundo encima. Primero ganar a Hermione, la única mujer que había amado en su vida, la única con quien de verdad quería estar, la única con quien quería disfrutar el resto de su vida y formar una familia, aquel dulce beso en medio de la batalla y luego unos minutos más tarde perder a un hermano.. Una vez había escuchado a un muggle decir que "_mientras te dan por un lado, por el otro te lo quitan_"; ahora todo tenía sentido…

Estaba ahí sin atreverse entrar. Cuanto antes terminara con eso sería mejor.

Tocó la puerta tres veces pero no hubo respuesta…Giró la manilla y entró.

George estaba sentado junto a la ventana mirando para afuera. Parecía estar en trance… Sintió como el pecho se le apretaba de angustia.

George era una persona alegre, gracioso, muy gracioso, carismático, bromista sin duda, lleno de vida, galán con las brujas Y verlo ahora sin ninguna de esas cosas y solo triste hacía a Ron sentirse pésimo.

-."George?"-preguntó Ron temeroso entrando a la habitación.

George lo miró con tristeza…tratando de bromear.

-"Hey Ronnikins"-intentó que saliera gracioso, pero solo fue lamentoso.

-"Hola George, como te sientes?"-

-"He estado mejor…"- viendo a la ventana su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

Se quedaron callados un largo tiempo, Ron sentado sobre la cama de George contemplaba el piso. Estar en esa habitación era peor de lo que se imaginaba, una enorme pena aprisionaba su pecho no sabía como sacarlo de si .No sabía como George aguantaba tanto, estar ahí, sin su otra mitad. En una esquina de la habitación estaban apiladas muchísimas cajas con los signos de WWW y sobre el escritorio había varias cartas sin leer. Seguramente eran pedidos por correspondencia.

-"Ron Finalmente saliste de tu habitación…"- comenzó George a entablar una conversación

-"Como lo sabias?"-

-"GinGin viene todos los días y me cuenta cosas…trata de animarme sabes? No la culpo…"-

-"Ginny hace lo que puede…también mamá… hoy estaba de mejor animo"-

-"Lo se, lo noté…"-

-"También debes hacer lo mismo George"- le aconsejó Ron

-"Lo se y tu también"- le contestó George dándose ánimos. 

-"Que crees que hago? No me puedo quedar encerrado para siempre George… yo también lo extraño.. Se que nunca seré tan gracioso o tan buen hermano como el y nunca llenaré su espacio pero estoy aquí para lo que me necesites, para ayudarte a salir adelante o lo que quieras… soy tu hermano pequeño ante todo"-

-"Lo se…Gracias Ron, muy decente de tu parte"-

-"Se que a Fred no le gustaría vernos así… "-

-"Estas loco? Fred habría comenzado a tirar fuegos artificiales celebrando en el primer momento que ese bastando sin nariz fue derrotado… el no estaría así como nosotros lloriqueando por las esquinas y dando lastima, Fred era fuerte y habría hecho una gran fiesta"-

Ron no pudo evitar reírse, George lo miró e hizo lo mismo ambos imaginaban la escena…

-"A Fred le gustaría que siguiéramos con nuestras vidas"- Comentó George.

-"El nunca dejará de ser nuestro hermano…nunca dejará de ser un Weasley"-

-"Fred no me perdonaría que a mi primer hijo no lo llamara como el"-

-"Creo que ese nombre solo esta reservado para ti…"- dijo Ron con seguridad.

Ambos volvieron A REIR…

-"George…yo te ayudaré , si decides volver a abrir la tienda de bromas y para lo que necesites"-

-"De verdad lo harías?"- sorprendido George le preguntó.

-"Bueno si…si es que tu quieres claro"- le contestó Ron tímido.

-"Nada me haría más feliz, a todo esto Ronnikins… que pasó con tu brillante bruja ese día en Hogwarts?"-

-"Por que?"-pregunto Ron extrañado, a caso George también sabía de lo que estaba pasando con Hermione.

-"Los vi besándose… están finalmente juntos?"- preguntó George con gran interes.

Ron se encogió de hombros… y respiró profundo...

-"No, ya no"-

George se acercó a Ron y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

-"Hey!Por que hiciste eso"-

-"No leíste el libro que te dimos a caso? Había un capitulo entero de cómo volver a conquistar a las Brujas! … Ron Que esperas para arreglar las cosas con ella, desde hace años que fantaseas y sueñas con Granger y no me digas que no. Merlín sabe cuanto quiero tener sobrinos con un cerebro como el de ella"-

Ron solo se rió…lindos hijos con Hermione, pelirrojos, con el intelecto de ella y su confianza, la mezcla perfecta. Un futuro con ella era todo lo que el más quería.

-"Iré a Londres a verla…"-

-"No esperes, ve ahora cuanto antes mejor… recuerda que quiero sobrinos"-

Ron s volvió a reír.

-"Lo haré por mi y por mis futuros sobrinos Weasley-Granger"-

-"Eso es, así piensa un Weasley! ya haciendo planes para reproducirse"-

Estuvieron riéndose por un rato.

--

En otra habitación de la Madriguera estaba Ginny mirando en su closet la ropa que se iba a poner asedia… De pronto hubo un golpe en la puerta y esta se abrió se dio vuelta mirar...

-"Puedo pasar Ginny?"-

-"Que quieres Potter? Ahora estoy ocupada"-Era obvio que el enfado de Ginny no se había ido.

Era bastante explicito, cada vez que Ginny trataba a Harry como Potter era por que algo le molestaba.

-"Quería hablar contigo"-

-"Mas tarde, ahora estoy ocupada"- Le constó Ginny cortante.

-"Esta bien"- Harry no dijo nada más y salió de la pieza de Ginny, subió a la habitación de Ron pero vio que no estaba ahí. Se sentó en la cama vacía a esperarlo. Abrió la carta que recién le había llegado y era de Andrómeda Tonks.

_---------_

_Querido Harry:_

_Como has estado? Espero que ya más relajado y tranquilo con todo lo que ha sucedido. No quise contactarte antes porque pensé que necesitarías tiempo para ti, yo también necesitaba tiempo para calmarme y acomodarme a esta situación, es difícil sabes? Bueno…En fin._

_Así que ahora que han pasado unos días te escribo para invitarte a tomar el té esta tarde, así conversamos un poco y aprovechas así de compartir con tu ahijado Teddy en persona. _

_Confírmame lo antes posible._

_Cariñosamente Andrómeda Y Teddy._

_--------------------_

Dios como haberlo olvidado, Teddy! No se lo perdonaría nunca si no lo iba a ver aquel día. Su ahijado necesitaba muchísimo de el. Harry pensó en Sirius, y en que estaba en la misma situación que el. Harry no tenía excusa para no ir a verlo y no compartir con el. Ahora Teddy era su responsabilidad y debía que ser el mejor padrino para le. 

Por algo Remus y Tonks pensaron en nombrarlo padrino.

Harry buscó un pedazo de pergamino, tinta y pluma en el escritorio de Ron y escribió una respuesta rápida a Andrómeda.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaba la Señora Weasley ordenando. Pidió prestado una lechuza y envió la respuesta a Andrómeda.

Le contó lo de la carta y Molly se alegró tanto de que fuese a visitar a Teddy.

Subió nuevamente la habitación de Ron y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, estaban todas tiradas y entre su desorden y el de Ron apenas se podía caminar en esa habitación. Al menos ahora solo las cosas de Ron estaban en el suelo y las de el estaban organizadas.

Una vez a que tenía todo ordenado se dio cuenta que habían muchas cosas que había dejado en casa de los Dursleys… Asumió que ellos aun no estarían de vuelta de su "escondite" así que no estimaba peligroso ir a buscar sus antiguas pertenencias. Solo había salido con una mochila con algo de ropa y pocas cosas cuando dejaba para siempre esa casa. Decidió ir a buscarlas ya que probablemente las necesitaría cuando volviera a Hogwarts para el próximo semestre.

Volvió a escribir una carta pero esta vez para la señora Figg, pidiéndole permiso para poder usar su chimenea y llegar hasta ahí por polvos Flu.

Le amarró la carta a la pata de Pig este salio volando veloz.

_Oh Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.. Que hacer contigo… como poder remediar las cosas contigo ah_? Harry pensó yen eso se le ocurrió la genial idea de comenzara leer el libro que Ron le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Durante el viaje solo lo había ojeado cuidadosamente sin que Hermione lo viera, pero ahora era la ocasión para poder leerlo y aprender.

Harry se estiró en la cama que ocupaba el en ese dormitorio y comenzó a Leer.

Un rato más tarde apareció Ron riéndose…Vio a Harry leyendo el libro…

-"Hey Harry!"- dijo Ron animado.

-"Hey Ron…todo bien?"- Harry miró a su mejor amigo, dejo el libro a un lado…

-"Mejor que tú, leyendo el libro a eh? Problemas con Ginny? Que paso?"-preguntó interesado.

-"Esta enojada porque no le hice caso…"-

Ron se sentón en su cama mirando a Harry.

-"Wow… quiere tener el control sobre todo no? Igual que mamá… o peor… Hermione"-

-"Se enojo porque anoche le escribí una carta a Hermione pidiéndole que viniese a conversar contigo y me dijo que no me metiera.. a todo esto parece que les fue mal anoche…"-

-"Pésimo"-

-"lo supuse, Ella salió mal de aquí, Ron no me gusta verla así"-

Ron se sintió mal…

-"Lo se, créeme que a mi tampoco, por eso me voy ahora a Londres a verla…"-

-¡ahora a Londres? Wow… y sabes donde vive? Como llegaras ahí?"-

-"me voy a aparecer en su calle, con papá fuimos varias veces a su casa a buscarla cuando venía a pasar los veranos aquí, se donde vive… te importa quedarte solo esta tarde o si?".

-"en absoluto, voy a salir también, donde la señora Figg y luego voy a ver a Teddy"-

Ron se sintió pésimo por Teddy, también lo había olvidado.

"-Teddy! Wow…"-

No supo que más decir..

-"Lo se…"- contestó Harry.

Ron pasó adelante y se tiró a descansar sobre su cama mirando a Harry.

-"Estaba conversando con George… esta mejor sabes? Al menos se estuvo riendo un buen rato conmigo, Si quieres puedes ir a visitarlo un rato, le hará bien…"-

Ron buscó boxers en su closet y se fue a duchar. Un rato más tarde volvió a su pieza, Harry seguía leyendo concentrado el libro "_12 maneras de cómo encantar a las brujas_", buscó unos jeans y calcetines del mismo juego, sacó varias poleras pero no estaba seguro de cual ponerse.

-"Harry, cual me queda mejor?"- Ron le mostró una polera Azul marino y otra café claro con una R pequeña en el pectoral derecho…

-"Que cosa?"- preguntó asustado, quizás no había escuchado bien…

-"Cual me queda mejor… digo cual crees tu que le gusta más a Hermione? Esta azul o esta café?"-

-"Ron no se! No me preguntes esas cosas!"-

-"Harry por favor… te lo pido como mi mejor amigo, créeme que no le preguntaría a nadie más"-

Harry lo miró avergonzado… la polera azul se le veía mejor pero no quería admitirlo…

-"Harry por favor"-

-"Ok ok la azul, resalta más tus ojos"- Harry se puso colorado de vergüenza y volvió a su lectura…

-"Gracias harry"- Ron le dijo poniéndose su polera.

----------------------------------------------

_2 Horas después: _

Hermione se quedo estupefacta... Ron estaba parado en frente de ella. Un nervio recorrió todo su cuerpo provocándole un frío electrizante, por lo que se cruzo de brazos... No supo que decir... Se sintió tan culpable, no podía mirar a Ron a los ojos... 

-"Te quedas a almorzar?- preguntó la mamá de Hermione atentamente a Ron.

-"No, Ron ya se va…"-dijo Hermione apresuradamente. 

Ron levanto la vista y fingió el seño mirando a Hermione dudoso, luego su gesto se suavizó y miro gentilmente a la mama de Hermione

-"Me encantaría quedarme a almorzar, muchas gracias señora Granger"- contestó Ron amablemente ignorando el comentario de Hermione.

-"Hermione que modales son esos, yo no crié a mi hija para que fuera así…"- Jane miró a su hija desafiante y se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada por la actitud que Hermione había tenido hacia Ronald.

Hermione quedó confusa, no supo que hacer... Apretó sus puños fuertemente y respiro profundo...

-"Mamá, podrías entretener a _Ronald_ unos minutos? Necesito ir a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa..."-

-"si Mione, como gustes... Ronald querido pasemos a la terraza? Te apetece un jugo de naranja?"-

* * *

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Como dije anteriormente este capitulo me resultó larguisimo así que en menos de 2 dias subiré el proximo._


	8. 8 Cartas del Ministerio

Hola! Disculpenme por la demora..pero aqui tienen! enserio cada dia estoy odiando mas a mi computador y aun no compramos uno nuevo :(

Cambiando de tema YAYYYYY el fic tiene 2336 visitas! XD

Bueno aqui tiene el capitulo, **por favor dejen reviews**.. muchisimas gracias A TODOS POR LEER!!

* * *

**Harry Potter y las Hadas del Bosque de Awa.**

--

Capítulo 8

"_Cartas Del Ministerio"_

Hermione subió rápidamente al segundo piso, entrando en su habitación y dirigiéndose lo más rápido a su closet para buscar que ponerse. Se fue por lo más cómodo primero, buscó unos jeans normales y una polera blanca, pero luego se dio cuenta de que siempre estaba vestida así y ella había hecho un cambio en su vida ,así que dejó esa ropa a un lado y buscó algo más "chic" que ponerse. Ron nunca la había visto usando el tipo de ropa nueva que se había comprado miró todo y eligió algunas prendas, quería impresionarlo.

Como el día estaba caluroso sacó una falda larga blanca ancha pero cómoda que llegaba un poquito más arriba de los talones, busco una polera verde sin mangas y sacó uno de todos los pares nuevos de sandalias que se había comprado hace unos días atrás cuando fue de Shopping con Lauren. Cuando estaba buscando su ropa interior alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación…

-"pase"- dio permiso para entrar.

Lauren entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras ella… Traía cara de sorprendida…

-"Nini! Es Ron el que esta abajo no?"- pregunto animada.

-"si, por que?"-

-"OH Nini no vayas a pensar mal pero que guapo es!! "- dijo Lauren emocionada.

Hermione se rió y ruborizó.

-"por que lo dices… acaso te gustó?"- le preguntó a su prima molestándola…

-"¡no es eso, tu sabes que siempre me han atraído los pelirrojos pero el es tuyo primita…como te sientes de que él este aquí"-

-"No se para que vino para ser sincera…No quiero verlo… Después de lo de anoche…"-

Hermione no terminó de hablar cuando Lauren la estaba interrumpiendo..

-"No digas eso, quizás el necesitaba su tiempo, esta pasando por momentos difíciles según me contaste anoche… quizás estaba algo confundido y bueno se tomó el tiempo para venir a verte…."-

-"Date prisa Nini, no lo hagas esperar tanto…"-

-"Lauren me voy a tomar todo el tiempo que sea necesario"- le contestó Hermione algo irritada.

-"Si...Ya… esta bien tomate _todo_ el tiempo que quieras pero recuerda que él esta allá abajo conversando con tu mamá y sabes como puede ser ella así que por el bien del chico date prisa!!"-

-"Lauren hazme un favor y ve a conversar con Ronald, no dejes que mi mama le cuente esas historias ni menos que le muestre fotos vergonzosas de cuando yo era pequeña Ok?"-

Lauren solo se rió….

-"Nini date prisa! "- Y salió de la habitación…

Ella ya estaba vestida y había pasado la noche en casa de los padres de Hermione, Lauren bajó las escaleras al primer piso y se dirigió hasta la terraza en donde estaba Ron con Jane.

Estaban sentados en la mesa bajo la sombrilla, bebiendo lo que Lauren suponía era jugo de naranjas pero para peor Jane le mostraba a Ron fotos.

Ron miraba a Jane algo avergonzado. Solo si Hermione viera a lo que su madre estaba divulgando…Además de encontrar muy extraño que las fotos muggles fueran en color y más aun sin ningún movimiento, ver a Hermione era algo conmovedor.

Llevaba más de 7 años compartiendo con ella pero había un lado de ella que él aun no conocía y le intrigaba, su lado muggle.

-"….Entonces entramos con Caleb y ahí estaba Hermione sentada en el inodoro a los 3 años leyendo el periódico, Se veía tan linda, ahí fue cuando le tomamos esta foto…—"

Lauren alcanzó a escuchar el final de la historia y se limpió la garganta sonoramente evitando que su tía siguiera ridiculizando a Hermione en su ausencia.

"ajem ajem… Hola! tu debes ser Ron, yo soy Lauren, prima de Hermione"-

Ron se levantó caballerosamente a saludarla…

-"hola encantado de conocerte"-

-"igualmente"- contestó Lauren…

-"aww querida ven a sentarte con nosotros, recién le contaba le estaba contando a Ronald las historias de estas fotos que le tomamos a Hermione cuando ella era pequeña"-

Ronald miró a Lauren de una manera que ella captó que necesitaba ayuda para cambiar el tema, sabía que Hermione se iba a enojar con el si el le seguía prestando atención a las bochornosas historias de la pequeña Hermione. Pero muy dentro de si, quería saber todo de ella. Quería aprender a conocer ese lado que aun no descubría de ella-.

-"ehm tía, porque no nos cuentas de su viaje a Australia? Quizás a Ron le interesaría saber como fue tu estadía ahí…."-

-"aww si por supuesto… te cuento que nos mudamos a Sydney con Caleb, maravillosa ciudad, el clima es magnifico, aunque para mi gusto es muy caluroso, nada comparado como es aquí en Londres… Lo que es increíble es la cantidad de gente que se cuida del sol, sabían que la capa de Ozono esta muy dañada sobre Australia? Con Caleb no teníamos idea cuan peligroso era estar todas esas horas bajo el sol, nuestros vecinos nos advirtieron de que teníamos que cuidarnos y usar bloqueador solar de factores bastante elevados, la primera semana quedamos insolados, imagínate!…."- la mamá de Hermione siguió hablando sin parar…

Ron varias veces pudo ver que la mama de Hermione comenzaba a ponerse ronca de tanto hablar… Casi no respiraba Ron se preguntaba si de pronto su rostro se iba a volver azul por falta de oxigeno… Apenas escuchaba en verdad lo que ella contaba… Solo movía la cabeza asintiendo cada cosa que decía y trataba de pretender que estaba realmente interesado en lo que le estaba contando. De vez en cuando miraba a Lauren y ella estaba en la misma situación que el.

Lauren y Ron se quedaron callados escuchando la larga historia que Jane tenía que contarles. Un momento mas tarde, Hermione aun no bajaba de su habitación Ron se impacientaba…por que demoraba tanto! Acaso iba a estar sentado ahí hasta navidad esperando que bajara de su habitación?

"-…. Entonces cuando se apagaron las luces en el teatro de la Opera de Sydney, con Caleb nos quedamos en shock cuando comenzó la orquesta filarmónica a tocar esos primeros acordes, fue tan maravilloso! Pensándolo bien, a Hermione hubiese estado ahí con nosotros, de seguro le habría encantado, aunque claro en ese momento no sabíamos que teníamos una hija, no se si Hermione te contó Ronald que nos puso bajo un hechizo de identidad a toda la familia para protegernos de quien-tu-sabes-"

Entonces hubo un milagro, el teléfono sonó y Jane se paró a contestar.

-"si me disculpan chicos, voy a contestar el teléfono, me dan un segundo si?"-

-"no te preocupes tía, demórate todo lo que quieras, yo entretengo a Ronald"-le dijo Lauren animada,.

Jane entró a la casa nuevamente, para la suerte de Hermione se llevo las fotos. Ron bebió un trago de su jugo sintiendo algo de curiosidad, nunca había escuchado como sonaba un "feletono" solo había hablado por ahí.

-"Lo siento Ronald, pero es por tu bien no saber todas esas historias de Hermione de cuando era pequeña…tenía que pedirle que hablara de algo mas... digo por tu bienestar… sino creo que mi prima te mataría… "-

Ron se rió…

"esta bien, no fue tan terrible"- Ron Trató de ser honesto.

-"OH como que no? Crees que me interesa saber como era el tráfico en tal calle en Sydney? Por favor Ronald no seas modesto, si fue terrible tener que escuchar el discurso de mi tía, creo que han sido los 20 minutos mas largos de toda mi vida…Al menos tu encontraste la técnica."-

-"que técnica?"- pregunto Ron curioso.

-"esa la que hiciste tú, sonreír, asentir y pretender poner atención de lo que te cuentan… y de vez en cuando decir que interesante"-

Ron se rió…

-"No fue tan terrible… solo fue algo _más_ instructivo de lo común…al menos se a quien se parece Hermione, a veces creo que es igual de apasionada que su madre, digo por algunas cosas y detalles de historias y cosas así"-

-"OH no! Créeme que lo de Hermione no es nada, mi tía y mi mamá son mucho peor!-

Ambos se rieron, a Ron le cayó muy bien Lauren de presencia. Ella era graciosa, tenía un gran sentido del humor y era simpática… Le daba la impresión como si la hubiese visto antes.

¿seria así?.

Un rato más tarde apareció Hermione frente a ellos. Se veía muy linda. Levaba su pelo liso y suelo, era más largo de lo normal. Ron la quedó mirando fijamente. Encontraba que se veía tan distinta, pero no dejaba de ser _su_ Hermione.

-"wow Hermione te ves… increíble"-

Hermione se sonrojo y aparentemente el también.

-"Siempre con el tono de sorpresa"- contestó ella.

Se sentó junto a ellos ocupando la silla que su madre había estado sentada.

-"Los vi conversando gustosamente, de que hablaban?"-preguntó Hermione con curiosidad

-"Oh Nini, tu mamá nos contó la terriblemente _extensa_ historia de su viaje a Australia"-

-"Y como permitiste que aburriera a Ron con algo así?"- pregunto Hermione exaltada

-"Hermione no fue tan terrible"-le contestó Ron tratando de tranquilizarla.

-"Nini, créeme era eso o que ella le siguiera contando tus historias de pequeña y mostrándole esas fotos en las que estabas en el baño"-

-"Que? Lo hizo?"- Hermione dijo en una voz chillona e indignada.

-"Oh si, me contó esa del baño y del periódico…. Mm a ver cual mas…esa vez que te dieron ganas de hacer en la playa y la vez en que vomitaste en la tienda de carteras cuando tenias como 9 años…y me mostró un álbum que se lo llevó para adentro"-

-"No tenia 9, tenia 7 y créeme que estaba muy enferma, me sentía horrible Ron…Oh que vergüenza, sabia que te contaría historias así… "-

-"No es para tanto Mione, tengo historias peores…vomitar babosas es peor"- dijo Ron con toda tranquilidad.

-"Que cosa?"- preguntó Lauren asqueada..

-"oh si, una vez Ronald trató de hechizar a un compañero de escuela porque me había llamado sangre sucia y su hechizo salió mal y fue él el que terminó sufriendo las consecuencias…"-

-"que asco!...o sea vomitastebabosas… por ella?"- Lauren comenzó a sentir nauseas…

Ron asintió…

-"a pesar de que eso me da asco, es lo más lindo que he escuchado que un hombre ha hecho por una mujer.. con permiso chicos voy a ayudara preparar el almuerzo"- Lauren les dijo dejándolos en una situación algo incomoda.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio, el se bebió el resto de su jugo…

A hermione le temblaban las manos, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que Ron podía verlo latir a través de su polera. En eso dos lechuzas marrones aterrizaron sobre la mesa, ambas traía cartas. Hermione desenredó ambas y miró a Ron preocupada.

-"Ron estas cartas son del Ministerio...Sabias de esto?"- Un frío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione...

-"Ron que pasa si estamos en problemas..."-Hermione se estaba asustando.-

-"No creo… a ver deja leer..."- Ron le arrebató su carta de las manos de Hermione y la abrió con gran rapidez.

Leyó en voz alta a Hermione...

_-- - --_

_Estimado_ _Sr. Weasley:_

_Hace unos días hemos recibido noticias de que usted ingresó ilegalmente bajo la influencia de algún hechizo o poción en una bóveda de alta seguridad del banco Gringotts en presencia de otros 2 brujos. La gravedad de esta infracción del decreto para la restricción razonable de ingreso de Magos y Brujas en Gringotts, podría condenarlo por un tiempo determinado a la prisión de máxima seguridad en Azkaban, si el comité del departamento de seguridad mágica así lo determina... _

_Lamentamos informarle que su presencia está requerida en una audiencia disciplinaria por Uso Indebido de la magia y robo en el ministerio de la magia el 8 de Mayo, a las 9 AM. _

_Espero que este bien _

_Sinceramente _

_Mafalda Hopkirk _

_Oficina de uso incorrecto de la magia _

_Ministerio de Magia _

Al terminar de leer la carta Ron trago saliva, Hermione leía la suya y decía exactamente lo mismo pero estaba dirigida hacia ella...

-"Crees que Harry hay recibido una también?"-pregunto a Ron

-"Eso es lo que te preocupa? Si Harry recibió o no una notificación? Hermione lee...Nos van a enviar a Azkaban! Entramos a Gringotts y por si no te acuerdas robamos la bóveda de los Lestrange!!"-

Ron se estaba poniendo pálido, Hermione se mordía el labio inferior y sus manos le temblaban. Era la primera vez que tendría que estar frente a un jurado demostrando inocencia cuándo la verdad era que era culpable de todos los cargos que informaba la carta.

Hermione se paró caminando de un lado a otro, respirando agitadamente. Ron seguía sentado mirándola fijamente.

-"Ron si se!... lo decía en ese sentido... tenemos que hablar con Harry... tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en que vamos a decir frente al comité del ministerio...me van a enviar a Azkaban y no podré ir a Hogwarts y dar mis Newts y…. Dios que vamos a hacer, tendremos que hablar con Kingsley y la Orden… Tenemos que explicarles Ron… Hay que pedir ayuda, si eso…. Hablemos con tu padre, el sabrá que hacer… siempre ayudaron a Harry y cuando fue interrogado por haber hecho el Patronus frente a su primo hace años…."-

-"Hermione calma"- Ron trataba de hacer volver a Hermione en si.

Hermione estaba al borde del colapso, aquella notificación la había descompensado. Ella la prefecta Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante de su edad siendo citada a declarar por un crimen que había cometido.

Ron se paró rápidamente y la abrazo con fuerza. Hermione estalló en llanto y lo abrazó fuerte. Ron creyó que ella lo iba a asfixiar pero no se quejó…

Así estuvieron un rato, Ron le sacaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la mano.

Cuando Hermione se calmó un poco

-"Cree que Harry vaya a contarles lo de los Horcruxes?"-Le preguntó Ron

-"No se, pero algo tendrá que inventar, Ron apenas almorcemos tenemos que ir a tu casa, tenemos que hablar con tus padres, no puedes decirle nada a mi mamá, si se entera que entré a un banco a robar se va a desilusionar de mi…"-

-"Tranquila Mione, no le voy a decir, será nuestro secreto, esta bien?"- Ron le dijo a Hermione tiernamente.

-"gracias"- Hermione lo miró linda.

El le besó su frente y se separaron. Ese abrazo se sintió tan bien. Necesitaban estar así de cerca del otro…

En eso llegó la mamá de Hermione con una bandeja con cosas.

Ron se apuró a alcanzarla y recibió la bandeja que tenia platos, cubiertos, copas y un mantel.

-"Déjeme ayudarla con eso"-

-"Que atento Ronald, muchas gracias…Hermione linda, puedes poner la mesa? Pensé que podríamos almorzar aquí, esta muy agradable el día"-

-"claro mamá, no hay problema"-

Jane entró nuevamente a la casa, Ron Y Hermione pusieron la mesa.

Un rato después estaban los cuatro sentados a la mesa, Hermione, su madre, Lauren y Ron.

Ron se sentía súper relajado almorzando con Lauren y Jane lo hacía sentir muy grato.

Recordó que estaba ahí para dar la mejor impresión de si, se acordó cierto capitulo en el libro que Fred y George le regalaron sobre como encantar a las brujas, el cual hablaba un capitulo entero sobre ganas la simpatía de las personas que rodeaban a la bruja que el quería conquistar, dígase familia amigos o parientes, Ron hizo uso de sus mejores modales en la mesa, su madre habría estado tan orgullosa de el si lo hubiese visto sentarse así en la mesa y comportarse de esa forma.

No era que Ron no supiera como comportarse cuando estaban almorzando o como usar los cubiertos o como comer o que proporciones de comida debía tener en su plato, simplemente en Hogwarts era algo mas relajado y no se preocupaba tanto por las reglas de etiqueta.

Esperaba que Hermione notara el cambio.

Hermione le dio bastantes miradas y sonrisas durante todo el almuerzo. Lauren se percató de cada una de ellas pero no dijo nada, No quería interrumpir.

-"ay, saben? se me había olvidado contarles?- Jane dijo de la nada, haciendo que todos en la mesa le prestaran atención.

-"Que pasa mamá?"-

-" Caleb me llamó hace un rato por teléfono y me dice que Markus Townsend...Mione te acuerdas de el?"-

Hermione asintió... Ron estaba en blanco...Y Lauren entendía menos.

-"Bueno como estaba diciendo, Markus Townsend y tu padre se encontraron hoy después de la reunión y se fueron a almorzar, aparentemente Markus, su esposa Martha y sus hijos se estarían yendo de vacaciones en unos 3 días a la playa, tu sabes, según lo que me contó tu padre, Markus se compró una casa cerca de la nuestra ahí en playa... tu padre me acaba de llamar preguntándome si me gustaba la idea de irnos unos 3 o 4 días a la playa , como en los viejos tiempos... que te parece?"-

Hermione miraba a su madre no muy convencida Ron tenía cara de incomodo...

-"Mamá, por que no hablamos más tarde de esto, por favor? Ahora no creo que sea el momento oportuno para hacerlo?"-

-"Esta bien hija, como tu digas... Ronald, Harry y Ginny también están invitados, hay bastante espacio y no hay ningún problema... si quieren claro…. Lauren linda vas también?"- preguntó Jane animada.

-"Por supuesto, esta noche tendré listo mi equipaje"- Emocionada contestó Lauren

-"Mama no creo que sea buena idea"- le comunicó Hermione desanimada.

-"Hermione, corresponde hacerles al menos una invitación, siempre pasas los finales de veranos con ellos… es lo mínimo…"- Hermione le dijo a su mamá mientras le daba una mirada de disculpas a Ron.

-"Gracias Señora Granger por la invitación... pero… no se si sea el mejor momento… aunque quizás si bueno no sé…. Tendría que hablar con Ginny Y Harry y hablar con mis padres y"- Ron no terminó de hablar cuando Hermione lo estaba interrumpiendo.

-"Mama, el hermano de Ron murió hace unos días, no creo que sea buena idea…- anunció Hermione.

-oh lo siento querido,(le alcanzó una mano a Ron que tenia sobre la mesa y se la tomó) no tenia idea, y a tu familia le enviaré una carta a Molly y Arthur dándole mis más sinceras condolencias-" Jane se sentía pésimo, se le notaba en la cara.

-"Gracias significa mucho de verdad señora Granger"- Ron trató de ser lo más fuerte al decir esto, porque le bajó una pena enorme… Por debajo de la mesa Hermione le tomó la otra mano en apoyo. Ron sonrió triste y le apretó la mano.

-"Oh Ron basta de tratarme de _Señora Granger_, hace cuantos años nos conocemos? Me haces sentir como mi suegra! Jajaja, llámame _Jane_ con toda confianza… "-

-"Esta bien... _Jane_...pensándolo bien, quizás nos haga bien...solo tengo que…"- Ron se puso algo rojo, llamar a la mamá de Hermione por su nombre era algo que jamás se imaginó que haría.

"_Esto es justo lo que necesito, estar unos días con Hermione" _pensó Ron

-"Piénsalo bien y nos confirmas, nos vamos en 3 días... bueno chicos, lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer en el estudio, lamento no poder quedarme a compartir con ustedes pero estoy por abrir mi consulta dentística y ustedes entienden.. Hay tramites y cosas que debo hacer.. Hermione linda, tu lavas los platos , los dejo solo cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan Ok?"- dijo Jane animada...

-"También me voy, tengo una entrevista de trabajo a las 4 y estoy en la hora, así que debo darme prisa"- les contó Lauren parándose de la mesa.

-"gracias señora Granger, digo Jane, gracias por todo estaba delicioso "-

-"Un gusto tenerte aquí Ronald. Esta noche o mañana le haré llegar mis condolencias a tus padres"-

-"gracias"-

-"oh cariño, tu familia ha sido tan buena con Hermione, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"-

-"Gracias mamá...ahh mamá, tengo que ir a la casa de Ron pero volveré lo antes posible"-

-"mm esta bien Mione, pero no llegues demasiado tarde, tu sabes que no nos gusta que andes sola por Londres y"-

-"Mamá tranquila, no me va pasar nada, me _Aparezco_ en frente de la casa, hay cosas que debemos hacer"-

-"Ok Mione, como digas…bueno niños pórtense bien, cualquier cosa Mione me llamas a mi celular , incluso si vas a llegar tarde Ok??"-

-"Ok mama yo te llamo bye"-

Lauren y Jane entraron a la casa y Ron se quedó solo con Hermione sentados ala mesa en la terraza.

-"Hermione puedo hacerte una pregunta? Que es un celular?"-

Hermione se rió, pero trató de parar cuando Ron puso cara de avergonzado…

-"Un celular es un teléfono sin cables, la gente los lleva consigo y los utiliza siempre,"-

"ahh esta bien"- Sin decirle nada más Ron cambio el tema de conversación, no entendió nada de nada de lo que le explicó Hermione, así que optó por no preguntar más.

Un rato más tarde estaban solos en la casa, Hermione y Ron se fueron a la cocina,.

Ella no tenía ganas de lavar los platos así que usó un conjuro de _Scourgify_ y los platos se comenzaron a lavar solos. Luego los hizo levitar y los guardó en los gabinetes.

-"Hermione, me prestas el baño?"-

-"si claro, pero debes usar el de arriba, el del primer piso esta malo.. Ven yo te enseño donde queda"-

Subieron al segundo piso de la casa de Hermione, Ron había estado antes ahí cada vez que habían ido a buscar a Hermione para que pasase las vacaciones con ellos, pero nunca había subido al segundo piso.

La casa de Hermione era grande y espaciosa. Todo esta decorado con gran elegancia. Seguramente los Granger tenían bastante dinero.

En el segundo piso había 4 puertas. Y la del fondo resultó ser la del baño.

Ron entró y cerró la puerta tras el.

Cuando salió pensó encontrar a Hermione afuera esperándolo pero no fue así…

-"Hermione, donde estas?"-

-"En mi habitación, aquí ven!"-

Ella lo llamó… Ron caminó hasta la única puerta que estaba abierta… Entró a la habitación.

Era muchísimo más grande que la suya, quizás del porte de la suya más la de Ginny. No le llamó la atención que estaba perfectamente ordenada era Hermione de quien estamos hablando, las posibilidades de que ella tuviera algo desordenado eran nulas, en la habitación había una cama grande al medio con un cubrecama blanco con unos bordados celestes y unos almohadones que hacían juego eran celestes con blanco. Las paredes eran de color celeste .

Sobre el velador había una lámpara, reconoció lo que era una lámpara porque su padre había conseguido una y la tenia guardada junto a todos sus objetos muggles y bajo la lámpara había unos portarretratos, Reconoció que era una foto de Harry Hermione y Ron que les fue tomada en segundo año por Colin Creevey.

En otros lugares también habían portarretratos con fotos de ella y de sus padres durante alguno de sus viajes, luego otras fotos de ella con Lauren y con un chico rubio.

Luego había varias fotos mágicas de alumnos de Gryffindor, estaba Ginny, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Angelina, Alicia, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Pavarti luego de algún partido de Quidditch, todos vestían los colores respectivos de Gryffindor. Esta era una foto, todos sonreían, Hermione estaba al lado de Ron y se miraban tiernamente, Era en 5to año, antes de que la cara de sapo de Umbridge cancelara todos los partidos de Quidditch.

Más allá había otra foto mágica, que reconoció el día en que fue tomada, antes de navidad en 5to año y estaba todo el Ejército de Dumbledore. Cada uno de el Los estaba a un lado de Harry,

Más allá en grande había una foto de Hermione como del verano antes de entrar a 4to año en Hogwarts que estaba junto a una mujer muy hermosa pero de edad avanzada… Hermione se parecía muchísimo a ella, solo que el cabello de la mujer era blanco pero compartían los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, la misma sonrisa y hasta tenían pecas sobre la nariz. Dios! Esa debía ser la abuela de Hermione, se parecían tanto, Ron al ver esa foto se imagino a Hermione a los 80 años, tan hermosa…

En una muralla había un enorme librero en donde Hermione tenía su "biblioteca". A otro lado sobre un escritorio estaba una caja cuadrada con una tabla con botones de distintos colores que tenían letras y tenia cables y cosas raras que Ron no supo que eran. Y que tenían otra caja larga rectangular debajo del escritorio y tenia unos botones y unas luces. Frente a la cama habita un mueble con cajones y sobre ella una caja negra.

Ron miraba todos los detalles de la habitación de Hermione.

-"Te gustaron mis fotos Ron?"-

-"Si, están lindas… Hermione nunca me mostraste fotos de tu familia y de tus viajes…."-

-"tu nunca me pediste que temostrara...lo siento… nunca es tarde para hacerlo…"-

-"esa es tu abuela?"- Dijo apuntando el portarretrato..

-"si, ella es… falleció hace 2años…"- Ella respondió con tristeza.

Hermione se quebró y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas…Ron la abrazo y ella se calmo.

-"Lo siento… no quise hacerte llorar"- Ron se sentía fatal.

-"Perdóname tú a mi, aun es un tema sensible…"-

Ambos se quedaron callados…

-"Ella era hermosa… se parece mucho a ti...Tu eres hermosa"- Ron fue sincero

-"No, no lo soy"-

Ron le tomó el mentón con una mano obligándolo que lo mirara fijamente. Y con el otro brazo la tenía abrazada.

-"Mione, sabes que si…para mi siempre lo has sido, eres hermosa cuando te enojas, eres mas hermosa cuando lloras ..Eres hermosa siempre lo he pensado…fui un tonto por no decírtelo antes además , es cierto se parecen mucho… tienen la misma cara, aunque la tuya esta mas estirada…"-

-"Oh Ron"- Hermione no pudo evitar reírse un poquito.

-"Se llamaba Rose… nos llevábamos muy bien, era una abuela maravillosa, la única que conocí porque la madre de mi padre falleció antes de que yo naciera…Ella…Estuvo enferma por algún tiempo y bueno falleció unos días después de navidad después que volví a casa de Hogwarts en 6to año… fue muy triste"-

-"Lo siento.. Debiste habérmelo contado…"- le dijo Ron preocupado.

-"No quise, teníamos tantos problemas con Voldemort y no quería preocupar a nadie, todos tenían en otras cosas más que pensarlo solo… me lo guardé y … no dije nada…"-

-"Pero Mione, debiste habérmelo dicho… Y yo habría estado aquí para ti cuando me necesitabas más.. Lo siento…"-

Hermione se separó de el, rompió el abrazo…

-"Tu estabas con Lavender, no podía contártelo así como así…"-

Ron se sintió verdaderamente mal.

Hermione se sentó en el Borde de su cama y Ron se sentó a su lado.

-"Hermione Perdóname, lo de anoche fui un estupido…"-

-"No es tu culpa Ron es la mía, no debí aparecer con Víktor, tu necesitas tu tiempo son muchas cosas las que están pasando y todo el asunto de Fred debe ser abrumador para ti.. Lo siento…"- se disculpó Hermione. -"No te sientas obligado a ir Ron a la playa, si no estas listo-""-

-"no quieres que vaya?"- le preguntó confundido.

-"Yo no he dicho eso, me encantaría que mis padres pudieran conocerlos mejor a ti y a Harry bueno a Ginny, pero lo digo por ti... se que la situación con Fred no es nada de fácil, ni para ti ni para tu familia. Piensa en tu madre Ron, como se va a sentir si ve que sus 2 hijos menores se vayan de "vacaciones" y pretendieran que nada pasó, que la perdida de su hermano no significa nada para ustedes."-

-"Por su puesto que si nos duele... duele más de lo que crees Hermione, pero a Fred le gustaría que siguiéramos con nuestras vidas".

-"No digo lo contrario Ron, solo hablo en un caso hipotético... Me encantaría que ustedes fueran pero antes habla con tu familia...No hagan sufrir a tu mamá. Ella tanto los necesita"-

Hermione le tomó la mano a Ron.

Por un ratito no dijeron nada.

-"Sabes Mione? Hoy hable con George, y esta mejor, mamá también lo esta… se esta dando ánimos… sobreviviremos… "-

-"No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar que están mejor, enserio… ustedes Weasleys son familia para mi… en el Buen sentido de la palabra…claro.."-

Ron recordó su conversación con George, Una futura familia junto a Hermione era todo lo que el quería.

-"Créeme que nosotros también te consideramos un miembro más, eres una Weasley "-

Ron se sintió tan nervioso, casi tanto o quizás mas que en su primer partido de Quidditch en quinto año...

La familia de Hermione no era tan diferente a la de el... Jane lo había tratado con mucha calidez, siempre había sido así y ahora que las cosas estaban más segura estaba seguro de que conocería más a la familia de Hermione. Aunque el papá de Hermione siempre lo había intimidado.

No tocaron el tema de Krum ni de los "te amo". Solo dejaron que las cosas siguieran su curso… Ya habría mas tiempo para conversar de eso.. Ahora tenían que reconstruir su amistad.

--

Después de almuerzo Ginny estaba sentada en un columpio flotante bajo el cobertizo de la Madriguera disfrutando el calor de la tarde y el verano que se acercaba. Se estaba tomando un té de hierbas especial para esos días "femeninos", mientras miraba como algunos y gnomos estabas revoloteando en el jardín.

Oyó que Harry preguntaba a Molly por polvos flu.

"_Acaso va a salir? Se va? A Donde va?" –_se preguntó preocupada.. Acaso se iba?

Se levantó rápidamente y entró su casa. Buscó a Harry y lo encontró entrando en la chimenea.

_-"_A donde vas Harry?"- Preguntó Ginny...

Harry la miró serio.

-"Voy a la casa de la señora Figg y luego a casa de la mama de Tonks... Andrómeda me envió una carta invitándome a tomar el te y aprovecharé de conocer a Teddy..."-

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. Quería romper esa distancia que había puesto entre ellos. Ni ella se soportaba, andaba en los días femeninos y al parecer había sido muy dura con Harry.

-"Mmm puedo acompañarte?"- preguntó insegura, esperando un "**No**" de Harry, pero este le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago, al menos Ginny ya le estaba hablando...

-"Estas segura"-contestó el tratando de no parecer muy emocionado.

-"Claro que quiero Harry, digo mmm si tu quieres tener mi compañía"- Ahora Ginny era la que estaba jugando con el.

Harry sonrió complacido,

-"Me encantaría tenerte ahí cuando conozca a mi ahijado-"

Ginny sonrió nerviosa.

-"Espera voy a avisarle a mama que voy contigo, no me tardo"-

-"_mujeres quien las entiende_" pensó Harry para el.

Salió corriendo para buscar a su mamá, pero se detuvo y volvió a la chimenea.

Se abalanzó hacia Harry para darle un rápido beso en los labios y se alejó nuevamente.

Harry se quedó sonriendo como un tonto enamorado.

3 minutos después Ginny volvió Harry entró en la chimenea otra vez y dejó soltar el polvo flu de su mano.

-"numero 5 de, Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging "-

Enseguida, grandes llamas verdes se había llevado a Harry a su destino.

Ginny dio un pasó y entro en la chimenea también...Habló en voz alta y en unos segundos ya había dejado la Madriguera.

Una vez que se encontraban en casa de la señora Figg, la saludaron amistosamente y salieron tomados de la mano caminando hasta la casa abandonada por los Dursleys.

Ginny miraba para todos lados observando cada detalle del lugar en donde Harry había crecido.

Le llamaba la atención el vecindario, parecía tan tranquilo y a la misma vez casi perfecto.

Todas las casas con sus pequeños jardines, flores algunas mascotas y los autos estacionados fuera de sus casas.

Doblaron en la esquina un letrero alto con el nombre de Private Drive y caminaron hasta la quita casa de la cuadra.

Se pararon frete a la puerta de calle y Harry miró cuidadosamente para todos lados. Como al parecer estaban todos durmiendo la siesta o quizás no había nadie poniéndoles atención, Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a la casa y conjuró un hechizo.

-"_Homenum Revelio_"-

Se quedaron parados frente a la casa esperando ver si había alguien adentro, efectivamente no había nadie.

-"No hay nadie Harry, crees que sea seguro entrar?"-

Harry miró a Ginny y asintió.

Avanzaron hasta la puerta y entraron a la casa con cuidado. El aire estaba muy denso, costaba respirar ahí dentro… Además Estaba todo desordenado, algunas cosas estaban rotas, seguramente los mortifagos habían estado ahí buscando cosas y revolviendo todo. Harry volvió a mover su varita quizás habían puesto hechizos y maldiciones sobre la casa…

-"_Conjurus revelio_"-

En eso se dio vuelta y vio que había al menos 20 serpientes listas para moderlos, Ginny miró a Harry con algo de temor, Harry movió su varita rápidamente y las apuntó

-"_Evanesco_"-

Todas las serpientes desaparecieron.

-parece que esto no fue una buena idea…"- Ginny miró a Harry preocupada.

Harry volvió a mirarla Y LE sonrió…

-"Calma Ginny deja terminar con todo esto… "_Finite Incantatem_"-

Rápidamente la casa tiritó y el aire se hizo menos denso.

-"Creo que terminaste con todo Harry…"- le dijo Ginny

El la miró y le sonrió…

-"Ven subamos... arriba estaba mi pieza"-

Harry tomó a Ginny de la mano y comenzaron a ascender a su pieza. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación antigua de Harry.

Harry giró la manilla de la puerta y entraron.

Todo estaba revuelto, el ropero estaba en el suelo, Harry tuvo que levitarlo para poderlo en su lugar, el colchón estaba rasgado, seguramente lo habían hecho explotar o algo así… sus antiguos libros estaban despedazados y su capa de Quidditch junto con su respectivo uniforme de Gryffindor estaban tirados por toda la habitación. A un lado estaba su baúl. Harry no dudo y lo levito hasta arriba de la cama. Giró su varita y rápidamente todas sus pertenencias volaron y se depositaron dentro del baúl.

-"Así que aquí es donde mi famoso novio dormía?"-

Harry se rió… Caminó hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura besándola en los labios.

-"También es en donde pensaba en ti"- dijo tierno Harry.

Ginny se ruborizó

-"Lo siento Harry te debo una disculpa"-

-"No te preocupes Gin, estaba todo bien…"-

Se volvieron a besar y Harry la miró sospechoso.

-"Ginny… ehm estamos solos…"- le subió las cejas provocándola abrazándola más hacia el.

Ginny se rió…

-"No hoy Harry… Estoy con… mi periodo…"- Le dijo Ginny algo avergonzada…

Harry entendió ahora todo… su cambio de humor repentino y todo calzaba.. el libro lo decía.

"_Consejo numero 1: Insoportables…El misterio del periodo__._

_Cambios de repentino de ánimo, llanto, Humor, etc. etc. etc.?_

_No podemos comenzar esta guía sin antes darte a conocer el peor mal de las brujas. Lamentablemente amigo mago debes tener mucho cuidado en esos días cuando tu bruja este con su periodo menstrual. Nos parece algo asqueroso, lo sabemos pero poniéndolo en un término fácil para nosotros Es el duelo interno de cada bruja cuando su "huevito" (dígase ovulo) no es fecundado por un mago semental como tú y este se muere._

_Parecerán más difíciles de lo común, no querrán hacer nada, se encontraran feas y gordas y para peor no encontraran ninguna cosa que ponerse, aunque tengan su ropero lleno de cosas nuevas, y sean tan hermosas como una Veela o tengan un cuerpazo al que no te puedes resistir._

_. _

_En muchos casos querrán quedarse en cama y se quejaran de dolor…_

_Cambiaran de humor de un segundo a otro, su genio cambiara tan rápido como vuela la Snitch!._

_Pasaran de la risa al llanto en menos de lo que pestañeas, pero lo que más tienes que tener en cuenta es que en algún segundo le va a molestar todo de ti(no es que no te quieran ) si la abrazas mucho y no la dejas respirar y si la evitas un poco para darle espacio suficiente lo tomaran como si no las quieres, pero si estas todo el. Es inevitable pensar en que están locas, créeme lo sabemos!_

_Pero es aquí cuando debes tratar de hacer un balance. Ni mucho ni muy poco… espero que un mago como tu las pueda entender. Recuerda querido mago lector, que no eres ni el primer ni el único hombre que tienen que vivir con estos cambios hormonales de su bruja cada mes. Te deseamos mucha suerte…_

_Que hacer en este caso? Por favor no hables mucho de Quidditch, si puedes cómprale algún chocolate o pregúntale si quiere algún té de hierbas o algo que la ayude a calmar el dolor, no se te ocurra preguntarle cada 10 minutos… sino hazlo como si fuese algo casual._

_Ayudar un poco más de lo normal en las tareas de la casa y no dejar tus cosas botadas sera una de las mejores cosas que puedes hacer. Merlín sabe como les pone los pelos de punta cuando lo hacemos y las pone mas irritable en estos días._

_POR NINGUN MOTIVO DIGAS ALGO SOBRE SU ANIMO. Y no la provoques a llegar más allá de algunos besos, inevitablemente querrás acostarte con ella pero eso a ella les incomoda…_

………

Harry observó su antigua habitación sin nada que le perteneciera… Agitó su varita y hechizó todo con "_reparo maxima_". Todos los objetos de su antigua habitación volvieron a la normalidad lo mismo hicieron todos aquellos que estaban destrozados en la casa.

Bajaron las escaleras con el baúl y Harry hecho una ultima mirada y salio con Ginny nuevamente camino a casa de la señora Figg.

1 Hora mas tarde…

Se encontraban en casa de Andrómeda Tonks sendos tomando el té.

Teddy sonreía divino, el bebe parecía disfrutar tiempo con el. Era la mezcla perfecta entre Tonks y Remus.

Harry estaba algo nervioso era la primera vez que Harry tomaba un bebe en sus brazos.

Ginny lo miraba encantada mientras conversaba gustosamente con Andrómeda.

Algún día quizás el bebe que tendría en sus propios brazos seria el de ellos. La idea le comenzó a gustar más y más… La mezcla perfecta entre su hermosa Ginny y el.

Y dentro de si había un sentimiento que no podía explicar, una alegría extraña pero buena y sintió como era responsable de este bebe. Habría Sirius sentido lo mismo la primera vez que había tomado a Harry en sus brazos?

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde Ginny y Harry se despidieron de Andrómeda y de Teddy entrando por turnos en la chimenea y volviendo a la Madriguera.

Cuando entraron en el comedor de la casa estaban casi todos bebiendo te con pastelitos horneados seguramente por la señora Weasley.

Les contaron a todos como había sido la visita a Teddy.

La señora Weasley le pasó a Harry una carta. El se extrañó cuando vio que era del Ministerio.

Ron y Hermione le dijeron que habían recibido una carta igual.

-"No te preocupes Harry, el señor Weasley, McGonagall y Kingsley vienen esta noche.."-

Le comunicó Hermione.

A las 7 de la tarde, antes que cayera la noche, Charlie Ginny Harry Ron Bill y George tomaron sus escobas y jugaron un partido de quidditch, 3 contra 3.

Hermione se quedó conversando con Molly y Fleur.

A las 9pm la señora Weasley y Hermione los llamaban a cenar. Todos bajaron y se refrescaron antes de sentarse a la mesa, Arthur había enviado una carta avisando que a las 10pm estaría de vuelta en casa junto a Kingsley y podrían hablar de la citación.

Cenaron afuera, el aire estaba muy calido. Harry y Ginny se habían arreglado y era bastante obvio que estaban juntos. La señora Weasley lloró al saber que eran pareja…

Una hora más tarde Kingsley, Minerva Mcgonagall ,Harry ., Hermione y casi todos los Weasley , menos Percy, estaban sentados en el living de la casa conversando.

Algunos como Ron, George Charlie y Bill estaban sentados en el suelo escuchando a Kingsley hablar…

-"Chicos (refiriéndose a Harry Hermione y Ron) se que es anti-ético lo que estamos haciendo vamos a ayudarlos pero debemos saber con anterioridad por que entraron a Gringotts y saquearon la bóveda de los Lestrange…"-les preguntó Kingsley.

-"No es que la hayamos saqueado… solo sacamos… algo"- contestó Ron.

-"Y fue algo que nos ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort"- Dijo con mucha seguridad Harry…

-"Muy bien, chicos no digo lo contrario, estoy aquí para ayudarlos, pero el Winzengamont no va a ser tan generoso con ustedes y la interrogación va a ser mucho mas dura…La sanción por haber entrado a "robar" a Gringotts es muy severa, más aun cuando entraron bajo una falsa identidad bajo hechizos o pociones.."-les dijo Kingsley calmadamente.

-"Lo sabemos Kingsley, de verdad que si, nos conoces no robaríamos algo con otro fin, ni menos de los Lestrange… pero debíamos entrar-"- contestó Hermione. Hasta que Minerva la interrumpió..

-" lo que sacaron tiene algo que ver con Horcruxes?"-pregunto un poco aterrada.

Harry Hermione y Ron se miraron asustados…Era posible que Mcgonagall supiera?

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**:Deja un review porfavor!

Ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capitulo!

GRACIAS!!

* * *


End file.
